Mini-Story
by moustache-Chan
Summary: Petites histoires. Tu as ta place dans l'histoire alors rentres ton nom pour y participer. Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader. Akashi Seijuro x Reader. Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader Kise Ryota x Reader. Midorima Shintarou x Reader. Aomine Daiki x Reader. Le chapitre 21 est là!
1. Chapter 1: La rencontre

**Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu es paniquée, tu viens de trouver un chiot seul dans la rue. Il n'a pourtant pas l'air d'avoir été abandonné. Tu l'examines, il est noir et blanc et porte un petit tee-shirt. Tu es sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Cette couleur de tee-shirt te dit également quelque chose. Tu le prends dans tes bras. Il a l'air perdu et cherche quelqu'un.

 **« Tu viens de perdre ton maître ? T'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à le trouver. »**

Tu marches dans la rue, serrant le petit chien contre toi. Tu ne sais pas par où commencer alors tu essayes de regarder attentivement la foule. Malheureusement pour toi tu ne vois personne qui chercherais désespérément son animal de compagnie mais le petit chiot commence à aboyer, il s'échappe ainsi de tes bras et cours vers un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, il devait avoir ton âge. Il s'abaisse et prend également l'animal dans ses bras.

 **« Nigou ne cours plus comme ça, d'accord ? J'ai crus t'avoir vraiment perdu. »**

Tu restes fixe regardant la scène attendrie. En plus tu trouves ce lycéen assez mignon. Il avance vers toi et s'incline.

 **« Je te remercie de l'avoir trouvé, je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya. »**

Il se redresse et tu lui souris gentiment.

 **« Enchanté, je suis [… ….] »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Tu marches tranquillement dans les couloirs accompagnée de ton groupe d'amies, elles discutent joyeusement mais toi tu es un peu à l'écart, les histoires sur les garçons ce n'est pas vraiment ton truc. Alors tu restes à l'arrière sans vraiment faire attention où tu marches tu te contentes juste de suivre les pas des filles devant toi. Lorsque tu passes devant une salle, la porte coulissante s'ouvre et une main agrippe ton bras. La personne te tire à l'intérieur et referma la classe aussitôt. Tu regardes le garçon en face de toi surprise. Il a les cheveux rouges qui lui tombent légèrement devant les yeux. Ces derniers n'étaient pas tout à fait de la même couleur, l'un était rouge sang comme sa chevelure l'autre tirait plus vers le orange. Tu l'avais déjà vu quelque part, ça tu en étais sûr mais impossible de remettre la main sur son nom. Alors que tu es dans tes pensées, lui aussi t'observe et te plaque contre le mur. Tu sursautes et commences à trembler. Un sourire sadique apparait alors sur son visage.

 **« Tu sais qui je suis ? »**

Tu hoches négativement la tête.

 **« Bien, alors saches qu'à partir de maintenant tu appartiens à Akashi Seijuro. »**

Il t'attrape la main et y laisse un baiser. Un frisson parcourt tout ton corps. Malgré le fait que tu sois effrayé tu te sens en sécurité avec lui. Avant que tu n'es pu réagir il quitte la pièce te laissant dans l'embarras.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

La sonnerie vient de sonner, l'heure du repas est venue. Heureusement pour toi car tu mourrais de faim. Tu discutes quelques minutes avec une amie puis lorsque tu veux sortir ton bento de ton sac miséricorde il n'a pas là. Ta tête et ton humeur se décompose, tu étais à la limite de faire une crise de larmes. Ton amie te prend en pitié et te tend quelques billets pour que tu ailles t'acheter à manger. Tu la remercie des milliers de fois et te lèves pour sortir de la classe. Tu tires la porte coulissante et t'avances dans le couloir mais tu te fais violemment percutée. Tu tombes en arrière mais une grande main se place derrière ton dos et te retiens. Tu lèves la tête pour remercier mais en même temps pour faire la morale à l'homme qui vient de te renverser. Tu voudrais mais tu te retrouves devant un large torse. Tu lèves encore plus haut la tête pour croiser le regard morose du géant qui était à moitié caché par les mèches violettes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

 **« Hum ? Chuis désolé, je t'avais pas vu. »**

Tu hoches la tête, tu n'attendais pas plus que des excuses alors tu commences à partir vers le distributeur mais le violet te retiens encore un peu et place quelque chose dans ta main.

 **« Tiens. »**

Puis il repart. Tu regardes dans ta main. Il y avait un paquet de chips.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu suis calmement Satsuki Momoi, ton amie veut ton avis sur une stratégie de basket qu'elle a établi. Elle veut aussi que tu l'aide pour analyser des joueurs. Tu ne joues pas au basket et tu fais encore moins parti du club mais ton désir de devenir médecin pour sportif te pousse à étudier et à aider Momoï-san dans son job de manager du club de basket. Vous montez les escaliers pour aller sur le toit. Alors qu'elle ouvre la porte. La rose s'entoure d'une aura noire. Tu recules de peur.

 **« - Daiki-chan ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Je lis des magazines sur Mei-chan !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu devrais être à l'entrainement ! »**

Tu rigoles légèrement, tu connais la réputation de ce garçon mais tu n'imaginais pas qu'il soit aussi feignant. Voulant fuir Satsuski, il détourne le regard et te voit.

 **« -C'est qui elle ?**

 **\- Sois plus gentil ! C'est […]-chan, elle vient m'aider pour les analyses ! »**

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu viens d'arriver au lycée Shutoku. Poussé par tes amies tu décides de t'inscrire au club de basket, d'après elles tu seras très utile grâce à ta capacité d'analyse. C'était ton premier jour et tu étais stressée comme pas possible. Tu es assise à côté du coach et regardes attentivement les joueurs. Un, capture tout particulièrement ton attention. Midorima Shintaro était le plus talentueux joueur de cette équipe mais pour toi c'était un homme très étrange.

 **« -Né, Coach, pourquoi Midorima-kun enroule ses doigts dans du sparadrap ?**

 **\- Va savoir ! »**

Tu te reconcentres sur le match d'entrainement en surélevant un de tes sourcils. Vraiment bizarre. Tu restes fixe sur le vert. Tu sursaute de surprise quand il se place en position de tir alors qu'il est au milieu du terrain. Est-ce sa fameuse technique. Il lance le ballon haut dans les airs, par ta plus grande surprise, la balle entre pile poil dans le panier. Un tir à 3 points tiré de si loin c'était à coup sûr de la chance.

 **« - Bien joué Midorima ! Tu as de la chance aujourd'hui !, cria Takao-kun.**

 **\- Bien évidemment, j'ai mon objet chance du jour sur moi. »**

Tu ris, son obsession pour l'horoscope en était presque effrayante.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu es assise les jambes croisée un magazine dans la main. Tu attends quoi déjà ? Ah oui que ton père est enfin fini ses photographies. Tu soupires, ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter, il y avait encore un mannequin après celui-là. Tu masses ta tête, tu n'aurais jamais dû l'accompagner. Alors que tu lis tranquillement ton magazine tu sens une présence derrière toi. Tu te retournes et te retiens de crier quand tu te retrouves à quelques millimètres d'un visage. Des yeux jaunes te regardent intensément comme s'ils lisaient en toi. Tu te recules.

 **« -Seul le staff a le droit de rentrer. J'ai pas envie qu'une gamine regarde ma séance photo.**

 **\- Je fais partie de l'assistance. »**

Tu montres ton badge accroché sur ton tee-shirt. L'adolescent semble se calmer et prends ta main pour la serrer et te saluer.

 **« - Kise Ryota pour te servir gamine.**

 **\- [… …] et je suis au lycée. »**


	2. Chapter 2: le baiser

**Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu marches tranquillement dans la rue, les cours venaient de se terminer à ton plus grand plaisir. En suivant le chemin pour rentrer chez toi tu passes devant un terrain de basket. Tu souris bêtement quand tu aperçois Kuroko Tetsuya essayant désespérément de mettre des paniers. Tu essayes de te faire discrète pour pas le déranger mais Nigou le voit autrement et cours vers toi en aboyant. Tu t'accroupis et lui caresses la tête. Ce chiot était définitivement un amour. Depuis que tu as rencontré Tetsuya, vous vous êtes relativement bien rapproché, bien qu'une gêne constante reste entre vous. Toi et ta timidité, lui et son jeu d'ombre.

 **« -[ …]-san, je ne t'avais pas vus, désolé.**

 **\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. »**

Ton cœur tape contre ta poitrine quand il te sourit. Tu lui demandes ce qu'il fait, il te répond qu'il veut trouver une nouvelle technique pour pouvoir être plus utile à l'équipe. Il semble triste et ça te procure un petit pincement de cœur. Tu essayes de le rassurer, qu'il est déjà très utile à l'équipe mais il réplique en te disant qu'il voulait faire encore plus. Tu lui avoues ne pas trop comprendre son point de vue mais tu l'encourages à continuer son entrainement. Tu te relèves du banc où vous étiez assis. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et lui fais un léger bisou sur sa joue.

 **« Fais de ton mieux Kuroko-kun. »**

Tu te retournes pour partir mais sa main attrape la tienne. Il s'est relevé et te regarde, tu le regardes également les joues légèrement rouges après ce que tu viens de faire. Lui aussi semble réfléchir mais seulement quelques secondes car vos lèvres se touchent juste après. Tu rougis encore plus ne comprenant pas trop la situation. C'était juste un petit touché de rien du tout mais ce geste remplit ton corps de bonheur. Il se sépare de toi et cache ses joues rougies par la gêne avec son bras.

 **« Merci pour ton encouragement, je ferais de mon mieux. »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Tu soupires désespérée, tu ne comprends décidément rien aux exercices de mathématiques que ton professeur t'avait donné. Tu rages tellement que tu balances ton stylo contre le mur de la bibliothèque et tu allonges tout le haut de ton corps sur la table. Akashi sort la tête de son livre et t'observes presque moqueur. Il savait que les maths n'étaient pas ton fort, il t'avait d'ailleurs proposé son aide que tu avais décliné par pur fierté personnelle. Tu commences vraiment à regretter ton choix maintenant mais tu décides juste de rester comme tu es et te tourner la tête à l'opposé du garçon. Tu restes une bonne dizaine de minute comme cela puis tu te dis que si tu ne faisais pas tes exercices tu allais encore une fois te prendre un mot et il ne valait pas cette fois-ci car tu allais te prendre une heure de colle si tu continuais. Tu te retournes vers le rouge qui avait continué de te regarder tête appuyée sur sa main elle-même sur le dossier de la chaise. Tu sors ta technique des yeux de biches.

 **« -Akashi-kuuun ..**

 **\- Oui [ …] ?**

 **-Tu voudrais bien m'aider pour mes maths ?**

 **-J'aurais quoi en échange ? »**

Tu t'y attendais à celle-là mais tu ne sais absolument pas quoi lui offrir en retour. Tu réfléchis et trouves enfin un truc qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

 **« - Un bisou.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Si tu fais mes exercices je t'embrasserais. »**

Tu rougis alors qu'il te regarde avec ses yeux verrons, il semble étrangement intéressé. Il t'observe, un petit sourire en coin l'air de dire « ça devient enfin intéressant. ». Il fouille dans ta trousse et en sort un stylo. Il tire ton cahier et ton livre vers lui et commence tes exercices. Tu soupires fortement, ça paraissait tellement facile pour lui. En moins de dix minutes tes devoirs sont finis et Seijuro te rends toutes tes affaires. Il te regarde insistant alors que toi tu avales ta salive difficilement. Tu te sentis soudainement parfaitement idiote de lui avoir promis un baiser.

 **« Alors ? J'attends. »**

Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et te rapproches un peu de lui, tu gardes quand même un certain écart entre vos deux corps. Tu fermes les yeux et colles doucement tes lèvres sur les siennes. Jamais au grand jamais tu ne les avais pensé aussi douces.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

C'est la pause et tu es avec tes amies en train de discuter joyeusement dans le parc intérieur du lycée. Un groupe de garçon d'une autre classe est juste en face de vous. Dans ce groupe se trouve Murasakibara Atsushi, ton … comment pourrait-on appelé ça ? Ton crush ? Ta vue du moment ? Enfaite tes sentiments s'étaient peu à peu développés après votre première rencontre. Tu t'en étais rendu compte petit à petit. Tes joues se chauffent dès que tu le vois, des papillons apparaissent dans ton ventre. Tu en es convaincu, tu es définitivement amoureuse de lui.

Tu détournes ton regard pour arrêter de le fixer. Tu discutes avec tes amies pour changer de pensée mais des chuchotements de l'autre côté de la cour attire ton attention en moins de quelques secondes Atsushi se retrouve devant toi. Tu lèves la tête vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

 **« - […]-chin ?**

 **-Qu'est ce qui se passe Murasakibara-kun ?**

 **\- Tu vas me détester.**

 **-Qu -. »**

Tu n'as pas le temps de finir ta phrase qu'il a déjà ses lèvres plaquées contre les tiens. Quand l'information remonte enfin à ton cerveau, ton visage prend une très gênante couleur rouge. Il t'embrasse ! Il t'embrasse ! Le gamin Atsushi était en train de t'embrasser. Tu es au bord de l'évanouissement. Il se sépare de toi et te tourne le dos pour repartir. Alors que tu es dans ton monde sens réaction tu entends au loin.

 **« - Il l'a fait … il a relevé le défi. »**

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu te diriges vers le toit du lycée pour accomplir la mission que Momoi t'avait donné. Aomine n'était pas à l'entrainement, tu dois donc aller le chercher pour encore lui faire la morale. A cause de ta timidité, tu n'étais à l'aise avec personne à part tes parents mais Aomine Daiki était celui qui te mettait vraiment le plus mal à l'aise. Tu ne savais jamais comment réagir avec lui.

Tu pousses la porte et te retrouves sur toit. Tu l'aperçois allongé avec son magazine sur sa tête comme d'habitude. Tu te dis que crier ne servira à rien du coup tu vas t'assoir à côté de lui et tu regardes le beau paysage qui s'étale devant toi. Le bleu soulève son magazine de sa tête et te regarde du coin de l'œil. Tu te décides enfin à parler.

 **« - Pourquoi tu ne viens pas à l'entrainement Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- J'en ai pas besoin. »**

Tu soupires son alter ego est incroyable. Pourtant tu es convaincu qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant. Tu sais très bien qu'il cherche quelqu'un de son niveau avec qui il pourrait enfin rivaliser.

 **« - Daiki ! J'espère que tu n'as pas pris […]-chan en otage ! »**

Tu entends Aomine sortir une petite insulte. Il passe son bras autour de ta taille et te rapproche de lui. Sans demander ton avis il capture tes lèvres dans un baiser plutôt violent. Tu essayes de le rejeter mais son autre main entoure tes poignets pour retenir tes mains. La porte s'ouvre, Satsuki arrive.

 **« KYAAAA ! Je suis désolé, je dérange!"**

 **Midorima Shintarou :**

Tu marches tranquillement dans la rue accompagné de Midorima. Depuis quelques temps maintenant vous alliez tous les deux au lycée ensemble. Vos maisons ne sont pas si loin enfaite tu as découvert que vous étiez presque voisins. Tu ris à chaque fois que tu le vois avec un nouvel objet chance. Tu y as également pris goût d'ailleurs.

 **«- Midorima-kun … C'est quoi mon objet chance à moi, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- C'est pas un objet. »**

Tu le regardes interrogative. Tu ne savais pas que ça pouvait-être autre chose qu'une affaire.

 **«-C'est quoi alors ?**

 **\- Un baiser. Il faut que quelqu'un te donne un baiser. »**

Tu t'arrêtes directement, choquée. Le sang dans ton cerveau ne fait qu'un tour, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour voir si tes sentiments pour lui étaient sincères. Tu lui attrapes le bras, il se retourne vers toi étonné et remonte ses lunettes de l'autre main.

 **« -Embrasse-moi alors, j'ai envie d'être chanceuse aujourd'hui. »**

Ses joues se teintent légèrement d'un rosé. Tu pensais qu'il allait te remballer et repartir mais au contraire il abaisse la tête vers toi et colle sa bouche contre la tienne pendant à peine deux secondes. Ensuite, il te tourne le dos pour continuer à avancer.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu révises tranquillement toute seule dans ta salle de classe. Toutes tes amies sont parties dans leurs clubs respectifs mais toi tu n'en as pas donc tu restes l'après-midi pour passer du temps avec toi-même. Parfois Kise te rejoins pour discuter avec toi et passer le temps. Tu avais appris à le connaître maintenant il n'était plus le garçon capricieux et égoïste que tu avais rencontré la première fois.

Du bruit se fait entendre dans le couloir, tu n'y fais pas plus attention que ça et retournes à tes révisions. Un intrus entre très rapidement dans la pièce. Tu hausses les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que voulais Ryota.

 **« - Ho, […]-cchi, tu me sauves la vie.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? »**

Il ne répond pas à ta question et se contente juste de passer ses bras sous tes bras pour te lever et te serrer contre lui. Tu fronces les sourcils parce que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça puis quand tu aperçois son groupe de groupie derrière lui tu fais le lien. Mais c'est trop tard, il fonce sur ta bouche pour te donner un langoureux baiser. C'est définitif, tu es la fille la plus détestée du lycée maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3: La déclaration

**Kuroko Tetsuya :**

 **« […]-san, merci de m'avoir attendu.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te presser Kuroko-kun, j'ai du temps devant moi. »**

Tu souris et te mets en marche. Kuroko venait de finir son entraînement de basket. Tu lui avais promis de rentrer avec lui, il semblait vouloir discuter avec toi. Une semaine était passée depuis votre baiser. Honnêtement, tu fus un peu surprise quand il te demanda de rentrer avec lui, il ne faisait que t'éviter depuis la scène du parc.

Vous marchez donc sur le chemin pour aller à ta maison. L'atmosphère est un peu tendue et aucun de vous deux n'ose prendre la parole. Tu continues donc d'avancer dans un mot mais Tetsuya s'arrête net, tu te retournes vers lui.

 **« -Kuroko-kun ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé […]-san, je n'arrive pas à regretter ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. »**

Tu baisses la tête pour cacher tes légers rougissements. Tu essayes de ne pas craquer, il est tellement mignon.

 **« Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis, je crois que …. Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi […]-san. »**

Ta respiration s'arrête et tes rougissements se propagent sur toute ta tête. Tu es rouge comme une tomate. Tu n'arrives pas croire qu'il vient tout juste de t'avouer son amour. Son raclement de gorge te sert de tes pensées et tu relèves la tête vers lui. Tu le regardes dans les yeux, tu y décèles de l'espoir mais également une profonde inquiétude. Tu prends une grande inspiration.

 **« Moi aussi, je tiens énormément à toi Kuroko-kun. »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Tu aperçois Akashi au bout du couloir, tu te retournes et changes de direction. Il rentre dans ta salle de classe par la porte avant, tu réussis à sortir discrètement par la porte arrière. Depuis 2 semaines maintenant, tu arrives magnifiquement bien à éviter le rouge bien que ce soit assez difficile. Déjà que tu avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux maintenant que vous vous étiez embrassés c'est carrément impossible. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu le fuyais. Plutôt mourir que de l'affronter.

Mais tu sais très bien que ce manège ne va continuer pour l'éternité. C'est donc sans surprise que tu te fais tirer encore une fois dans une salle de classe vide. Tu te retrouves à découvert sous un regard sévère. Décidemment, il avait de très mauvaise habitude.

 **« -Tu peux m'expliquer ton problème ? »**

Tu avales difficilement ta salive. Mince alors, il est vraiment effrayant.

 **« - Je ne voulais pas t'énerver Akashi-kun, mais tu m'embarrasse tellement que je préfère te fuir. »**

Soudain son regarde s'adoucit un tout petit peu.

 **« […], tu as peur de moi ? »**

Tu hoches doucement la tête, tu as limite honte de l'avouer. Il attrape ton menton avec deux de ses doigts et relève ta tête.

 **« Je t'aime trop pour te faire le moindre petit mal […]. »**

Puis il capture tes lèvres dans un doux baiser.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

 **« Murasakibara-kun, ou- est ce qu'on va au juste ? »**

Ca fait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que tu t'efforce de garder la même vitesse de pas que le géant mais faut dire tes jambes entières ne représentent que les mollets chez Atsushi. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le gage était passé, le baiser donc, votre relation était plutôt restée tendue, voire très houleuse. Tu ne pouvais pas prononcer un mot en sa présence ou même le regarder sans que tu joues prennent une jolie couleur rosée. Donc depuis ce moment aucun mot entre toi et lui n'a été accordé. Mais va savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui il attendait à la sortie du lycée. Quand il t'a vu il s'est décroché du mur où il était accoudé et il t'avait attrapé le bras pour t'obliger à le suivre.

Il s'arrête enfin devant … une épicerie, tout ce chemin pour aller à un magasin … bon …ok … on lui pardonne, il est tellement chou. Il rentre et t'attire avec lui. Il salue le casier comme si c'était un ami de longue date et part dans les rayons. Il se stoppe au rayon des chips. Il en prend plusieurs paquets et t'en tend un en particulier. Tu le prends en haussant les sourcils.

 **« Ça, c'est mes chips préférées, je les aime beaucoup. »**

Attends, il t'avait emmené avec lui… pour des chips ?! Toi qui es généralement très timide tu es à la limite de péter un câble. Tu t'apprêtes à lui lancer le paquet en pleine tête.

 **« Tu sais… je crois que je t'aime autant que ces chips. »**

Alors qu'il s'en va pour payer, tu restes plantée, complètement choquée. C'est une déclaration plus ou moins … originale.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Après de longues supplications de Satsuski, tu t'es enfin décidé à t'inscrire dans le club de basket. C'est pour cela que tu te retrouves actuellement en train de ramasser les ballons perdus dans le gymnase. Tu t'étire quand tu as enfin finis ton boulot et vas te rassoir sur le banc en attendant Momoi. Etrangement, Aomine avait assisté à l'entrainement du jour. Pour vrai, tu aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas. Tu ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné le baiser de la dernière fois, il t'avait embrassé seulement pour fuir Momoi ! Pour toi c'était tout simplement devenu impossible de le supporter.

Les garçons de l'équipe sortent un à un du vestiaire, mais toujours aucune trace de la jeune rose et de son acolyte. Tu décides de te bouger et de partir à leur recherche. Tu te diriges donc vers le vestiaire et tu vois que la porte est entre-ouverte. Tu te rends compte que les deux sont en pleine discussion. Tu restes caché derrière ma porte.

 **« - Satuski laisse-moi tranquille !**

 **\- Non ! Redis-le, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu !**

 **\- Arrête de me souler ! Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore certain!**

 **\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais des sentiments pour […]-chan. »**

Quoi ? As-tu bien entendu ? Aomine Daiki serait tombé sous ton charme ? Tu es tellement choquée que tu en perds l'équilibre et que tu tombes en avant, t'étalant de tout ton corps devant Satsuski et Aomine. Décidemment, tu es maudite.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu grognes énervée et tu te retiens de frappé Takao. Tu viens de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la veille avec Midorima et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est exploser de rire et attirer toute l'attention.

 **« -C'est bon t'as finis de te foutre de nous ?**

 **\- Ah non mais j'imaginais pas Shin-chan comme ça** , il est stoppé par un fou rire, **et puis toi qui … ha ha ha ! »**

Tu abandonnes ton self-control et frappe violemment le jeune homme. Quel idiot ! Qu'il le cri encore plus fort ! D'un coup, il reprend son sérieux et te fixe.

 **« Tu sais, Shin-chan ne parle pas beaucoup mais y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est qu'il t'aime énormément et puis s'il t'a embrassé … »**

Tu rougis instantanément mais le moment est mal choisis car Midorima rentre dans la pièce et t'aperçois rouge de gêne. Il s'avance vers vous et demande à Takao ce qui se passe. Son coéquipier se lève alors en lui disant qu'une petite discussion entre vous deux s'imposait. Tu gardes la tête baissée et fixe la table pour fuir les regards des deux hommes mais aussi pour préparer mentalement le supplice qu'allait vivre Takao une fois que cette histoire serait réglée. Tu relèves la tête quand Shintaro s'assoit sur la chaise en face de toi. Il te regarde interrogatif.

 **« - Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles perturbée ?**

 **\- Ho c'est cet idiot de Takao, il m'a fait croire que tu m'aimais ! »** , Te força tu à dire en rigolant.

Son expression d'habitude impassible est changée par la surprise. Une gêne s'installe.

 **« - Et s'il disait vrai ?**

 **\- Et ben, je suppose que je serais heureuse si Midorima-kun partageait mes sentiments. »**

 **Kise Ryota :**

 **« -Aller […]-cchi, rentres avec moi !**

 **\- Et avoir encore tes groupies sur mon dos ? Non merci !**

 **\- T'es méchaaante ! C'était pour me sauver et puis j'ai bien aimé moi ! »**

Tu grognes et continue d'avancer. Autant dire qu'après le baiser que vous aviez échangé, tu n'avais pas reparlée à Kise d'aussitôt ! Tu ne lui as toujours pas complètement pardonné d'ailleurs. Tu prends le chemin vers chez toi sans te retourner en laissant Kise derrière toi. Tu mets tes écouteurs et avances droit devant toi. Tu marches sans t'arrêter cette fois-ci mais après une dizaine de minutes tu es stoppé par des bras qui entourent ta taille. Tu sursautes et un poids se sent sur ton épaule droite. Tu tournes la tête et te retrouves face à celle de Kise. Il te regarde mi sérieux mi amusé.

 **« - Sois pas si froide avec moi, je t'aime moi […]-cchi. »**

Tu essayes de te dégager, ne voulant tout simplement pas croire à ses âneries mais sans succès, il te tient fermement contre lui.

 **« -Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne profiterais pas de moi comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois.**

 **\- Je suis désolé pour ça […]-cchi mais depuis j'ai vraiment compris pourquoi je t'avais embrassé toi. »**

Son souffle caresse tes oreilles et ton cou, un frisson te parcours tout l'échine. Sa poigne sur tes hanches se resserre.

 **« Je t'aime. »**


	4. Chapter 4: Quand les autres s'en mêlent

**Réponses aux guests:**

 **MissWalker92:** Salut ^^, je suis heureuse de constater que tu as aimé ce chapitre, qui est hyper romantique on est d'accord. On fait une mini pose avec la GM mais le prochain chapitre sera sur eux promis, bye!

 **ellie27:** Yop! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire et j'espère que les parties sur Akashi sont à la hauteur de tes espérances. Je suis contente que tu apprécie les passages de Murasakibara et de Midorima même si ce ne sont pas tes personnages préférés^^,bisous.

Je me suis permis de poster un nouveau chapitre avec moins de personnage mais avec plus de récit, donc la longueur est la même. Si vous vous voulez voir des personnages autres que la génération miracle n'hésitez pas à me mettre vos idées dans les commentaires pour un prochain chapitre spécial. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **Imayoshi Shouichi :**

Tu inspires profondément pour essayer de reprendre ton souffle. Ça doit bien faire une bonne heure que tu t'entraînes seule, tu avais directement enchaînée après l'entrainement journalier imposé. Même si tu es devenue titulaire dans l'équipe féminine du lycée Touou, tu ne jouais encore aucun match, tu devais donc progresser pour ne pas rester derrière et pouvoir enfin avoir la place que tu veux.

Tu attrapes un nouveau ballon et te place vers l'extérieur. Tu maîtrises assez bien les dribbles et les passes, ton plus gros problème maintenant c'est les tirs de loin. Tu n'as pas un bon équilibre du coup toutes tes tentatives de tirs à trois points se terminent avec le cul au sol. Tu soupires quand tu rates de nouveau ton lancé. Tu soupires et regardes ta montre. Il se fait tu devrais rentrer avant quand tes parents s'inquiètent et puis tu dois encore prendre une douche. Tu te mets à ramasser les balles qui sont éparpillées un peu partout dans le grand gymnase. Tu te diriges vers les vestiaires sans avoir vus le capitaine de l'équipe masculin, et aussi occasionnellement ton petit ami, appuyé contre la porte du grand bâtiment.

Tu rentres et ouvres ton casier pour en sortir tes affaires de rechange. Tu essayes de te calmer mais tu es tellement complexée par ton inutilité que ton regard reste fixé sur ton casier. Tes poings se resserrent autour de la serviette que tu tiens dans tes mains. Tu sursautes, la porte derrière toi vient de claquer. Tu te retournes vite rapidement. Devant toi, ton petit ami te regarde de façon assez sévère à travers ses lunettes, il te surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Vraiment tu n'avais pas envie de supporter sa morale barbante. Il posa ses deux mains sur tes deux épaules respectives, il a une forte poigne.

 **« Capitaine … »**

Tu avais pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme cela parce que l'année d'avant tu occupais la même place de Satsuki Momoi et puis tu sais bien que l'appellation que tu lui donne gonfle incroyablement son égo. Tu avais une santé un peu fragile c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Shouichi t'avait interdit de t'entrainer après l'entrainement journalier, tu venais de lui désobéir et pour toi il était actuellement trop calme, tu allais le payer cher. Son sourire vicieux toujours sur son visage, il fonce sur tes lèvres en te plaquant contre les casiers. Tu gémis de surprise et de douleur mais étonnement son baiser t'apporte du réconfort. Il te redonne de la confiance.

 **« Allons prendre une douche ensemble […], ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter. »**

Il ne te laisse pas le choix et te traine derrière lui. Ton capitaine est un gros pervers et tu ne vas certainement pas t'en sortir comme ça. Il sait que tu détestes ça, c'est surement pour ça qu'il le fait d'ailleurs.

 **Kagami Taiga :**

Tu sautilles d'impatience. Il y a une semaine maintenant, Kagami Taiga t'avait appelé, te signalant qu'il rentrerait bientôt aux USA, un plaisir pour toi, sa petite amie. Les raisons de sa venue t'étaient totalement inconnues mais peu importe, il allait être à tes côtés.

Tu es actuellement à l'aéroport, tu as du mal à rester en place alors tu marches de droite à gauche pour ne pas rester statique. Son avion vient d'atterrir alors il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Tu inspires profondément pour ne pas te laisser submerger pour le sentiment de bonheur qui prend tout ton corps. Les portes s'ouvrent des centaines de personnes sortent petit à petit. Soudain tu l'aperçois, son casque autour de son cou, son sac bandoulière posé négligemment sur son épaule. Il a toujours son air décontracté bien que ses sourcils le rendent un peu plus sérieux. Lui aussi semble te voir car un énorme sourire illumine son visage, il lève son bras pour te faire signe.

 **« […] ! »**

Tu souris et tes yeux se remplissent d'eau salée. Tu cours vers lui et saute dans ses bras. Il t'attrape au vol grâce à ses bras forts et te soulève à son niveau de sorte à ce que ta tête puisse s'emboiter dans son cou. Tu as vraiment l'air d'une gamine à cause de sa taille. Pourtant tu n'es pas si petite par rapport aux autres filles, tu es même l'une des plus grandes dans ton lycée. Tu murmures son prénom alors que tu t'abandonnes à des larmes de joie. Il caresse doucement l'arrière de ton crâne et tes cheveux. Il semble gêné mais aussi soulagé. Tu relèves ton visage de son cou et descend de ses bras. Tu essuies le reste des larmes aux coins de tes yeux. Tu reprends possession de ta voix qui s'était éteinte à cause l'émotion.

 **«- Taiga, tu m'as tellement manqué …**

 **\- Toi aussi [...], tu n'as pas changée. »**

Il posa sa main délicatement sur ta joue pour rapprocher son visage du tien. On ne dirait pas aux premiers abords mais Taiga est un homme très aimant et très câlin. Il colle ses lèvres aux tiennes pendant un court instant puis se recule pour attraper son sac qui était tombé.

 **« J'ai besoin de votre aide à toi et à Alex. »**

 **Himuro Tatsuya :**

 **«- Atsushi arrête d'embêter […].**

 **\- T'es pas drôle Muro-chin ! »**

Tu remercies mentalement Tatsuya quand son ami te dépose enfin au sol. Le géant te trouvant trop petite à son goût avait décidé de te porter sur son épaule pendant une longue partie du trajet. Tu passes tes mains sur ta jupe pour enlever certain plis et rattrape les deux hommes qui ne t'avaient pas attendus. Tu glisses ta main dans celle d'Himuro qui la sert avec plaisir en te baissant le regard pour te regarder gentiment, après tout c'est ton petit-ami. Tu entends Murasakibara se racler la gorge. Tu te rends compte que sa maison et dans le coin et vos chemins se séparent ici. Il vous fait un signe de main et s'en va, vous vous continuez d'avancer. Ce soir tes parents ne sont encore une fois pas là mais cette fois-ci Himuro t'a proposé de venir passer la soirée chez lui pour ne pas te laisser seule. Tu n'avais même pas eu le temps de répliquer à son message qu'il était déjà devant ta porte mais bon tu lui pardonnes, il est tellement beau et mignon.

Il te fait rentrer chez lui, tu enlèves tes chaussures à l'entrée. C'est étrangement calme, sa famille ne doit pas être là non plus. Il paraît plutôt gêné, tu le trouve tellement beau comme ça. Il se débarrasse de vos affaires inutiles à l'intérieur en les posant sur le porte-manteau. Il va dans la cuisine pour réchauffer le diner que sa mère avait précieusement préparée. Toi tu prends les couverts et les assiettes pour les installer sur la table du salon devant la télé. Une soirée film s'impose. En moins de dix minutes tout est prêt et la soirée peut enfin commencer. Au programme un bon film sur les zombies avec un bon riz au curry. Une main de Himuro reste dans le creux de tes reins pour te rassurer quand il sent ton corps sursauter et se tendre après une scène plutôt … pleine de sang. Après le repas, Tatsuya te prend sur ses genoux, la minute câline est arrivée. Il t'embrasse et offre à ton corps des centaines de caresses. On ne peut pas le nier, Himuo Tatsuya est un homme doux avec de délicates attentions. Ensuite il s'allonge sur le canapé t'entrainant sur lui. Tu restes allongée sur lui et enroules tes bras de chaque côté de son torse. Malgré les images sanglantes qui apparaissent violemment à l'écran, tu t'endors bercée par la respiration de ton petit-ami.

 **Takao Kazunari :**

Tu retiens ton souffle. Le stress du match qui se passe devant toi est à son comble. Il ne reste seulement quelques secondes mais le match est déjà plié. Mais malgré le magnifique travail d'équipe qu'on fait Takao et Midorima, c'est Rakuzan qui va gagner. La sirène sonne, le match est terminé Rakuzan a gagné. C'est fini, des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux, c'est si frustrant de n'être qu'une manager, tu as regardé tes amis se faire battre sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils se mettent tous en ligne et se saluent. Tu observes la déception dans leurs yeux, ça te fait mal au cœur. Ils quittent tous le terrain et se dirigent vers les vestiaires, toi tu restes en arrière mais tu vois les épaules de Kazunari qui tremblent, aucun doute il est entrain de pleurer, c'est compréhensif, tu décides de ne pas t'en mêler pour l'instant. Toute l'équipe va dans la pièce pour se changer toi tu restes à l'extérieur pour les attendre.

Après quelques minutes, ils sortent tous mais un manque à l'appel. Midorima te fait signe que celui que tu cherches est encore à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Tu dis aux autres de partir et que tu reviens bientôt avec Takao. Tu ignores les commentaires du type : « Pas trop de cochonneries là-dedans ! » et tu rentres dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière toi. Takao est assis sur le banc les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, sa tête désespérément enfoncée dans ses mains. Tu te mets devant lui les mains sur tes hanches. Tu essayes de te convaincre toi-même et de te montrer positive, c'est ce qui plait le plus à cet homme, la positivité !

 **« Takao-kun, tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui. »**

C'est vrai, sa synchronisation avec Shintaro était impressionnante. Lui ne réagit même pas à ton compliment, il se contente d'abaisser ses bras. Il en passe un derrière ta cuisse droite, l'autre se place dans le creux de tes reins. Il te rapproche de lui et colle sa tête contre ton ventre. Tu rougis bêtement pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se montre démonstratif comme ça. Tu enroules sa tête de tes bras fins. Tu embrasses le haut de ton crâne. Tu décides de reprendre une phrase qu'il te dit souvent.

 **« Takao-kun, les personnes qui apprécient la vie sont les gagnants. »**

Tu le sens rigoler doucement. Il relève la tête vers toi, tu es rassurée quand tu vois le grand sourire qu'il aborde. Il te relâche et attrape ses affaires.

 **« Tu as raison […]-chan, allons-y les autres vont s'inquiéter. »**


	5. Chapter 5: Le rendez-vous, first part

Réponses aux guests:

 **ellie27:** Bonjour! merci pour ton gentil commentaire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira! ( il y a Akashi donc bon ...). J'essaye de rendre Kuroko le plus mignon possible. Je prends note pour Nijimura. Bye!

 **Angie Jedusor:** Coucou! c'est cool que tu aimes autant ma fiction, ça me fais plaisir. Je prend en compte Hanamiya et Haizaki, même si ça risque d'être complqué vu la complexité des personnage, mais petite question: tu préfèrerais l'Haizaki "d'avant" ou l'Haizaki "d'après" ? Merci pour ton gentil commentaire Bye!

 **MissWalker92:** Bonjour! Et oui je t'ai écouté et j'avais aussi besoin de changer le sujet du chapitre car faire tout le temps la GM, ça pourrait peut-être un peu me lasser, et puis j'essaye d'appliquer vos conseils un maximum! C'ets vrai que beaucoup d'entre vous préfèrent la GM, bon c'est pas grave, je sais juste que je dois faire ces chapitres spéciaux moins régulièrement. Merci beaucoup!

Ps: Ca ne me dérange en rien! ;)

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu marches vers chez toi, les cours viennent de se terminer tu n'as définitivement aucune envie de rentrer chez toi. En ce moment, tes parents n'arrêtent pas de s'engueuler, pour toi, être à la maison est devenue une corvée. Alors que tu es dans tes pensées plutôt tristes, tu sens une très faible présence derrière toi. Tu souris et te retournes, ça ne peut-être que lui.

 **« -Kuro-kun !**

 **\- Tu semblais dans tes pensées, je ne voulais pas te déranger.**

 **-Tu ne me déranges jamais, kuro-kun. »**

Tu rougis un peu et prends sa main dans la tienne. Il sourit lui aussi et te propose d'aller boire un truc. C'est vrai qu'après un mois de relation, vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de vous voir en dehors du lycée. Tu acceptes avec plaisir et le suis. Il te raconte qu'il y va souvent avec Kagami-kun. En entrant, il te dit d'aller t'assoir et qu'il revient tout de suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient, deux milk-shakes dans les mains. Votre premier rendez-vous était vraiment le plus simple mais certainement le meilleur.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Plus les immeubles défilent devant ta vitre, plus tu commences à stresser. En début de soirée, une personne a sonné à ta porte. L'homme s'est incliné devant toi et t'as tendu une boite en carton. Il te dit simplement que c'est de la part « d'Akashi-sama ». Tu hausses un sourcil mais prends quand même le paquet. Il ajoute que tu dois le suivre ensuite. Tu montes dans ta chambre, venant de Seijuro, plus rien ne t'étonnes, alors c'est sans surprise que tu découvres la contenance du carton. Une robe, des chaussures et des bijoux certainement hors de prix s'y trouvaient. Tu hallucines quelques secondes puis les enfilent. Ils te vont parfaitement bien et la robe épouse magnifiquement bien tes formes. Pour arranger tes cheveux, tu décides de faire un chignon. Tu te regardes une dernière fois dans le miroir puis ut descend.

Maintenant que tu es dans cette voiture plus que classe, tu ne comprends pas trop la situation. Le véhicule s'arrête, le chauffeur sort et vient t'ouvrir la portière. Tu sors également et te retrouve devant … Akashi. Il est lui aussi habillé très élégant, il porte un costume composé d'un veston et d'un pantalon noirs, une chemise blanche recouverte d'une cravate rouge. Il te tend la main, tu ne réagis pas.

 **« - Pourquoi, Akashi-kun ?**

 **\- Mon père a insisté. »**

Un repas dans un restaurant chic français avec Akashi et son père… oh God … stressant le premier rendez-vous.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

 **« -Allo ? Mura-kun ?**

 **-[…]-chin ! J'ai un problème… »**

Tu fronces les sourcils, sa voix à l'air moins puissante que d'habitude, tu commences à t'inquiéter.

 **« -Un problème ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Je suis malade et j'ai plus de quoi manger… »**

Tu souris, c'est moins grave que les films que ton cerveau a créé c'est deux dernière minutes. Tu réponds positivement et lui dis d'attendre un petit quart d'heure. Tu raccroches, comment lui résister à ce grand bonhomme ? De plus vous n'habitez pas si loin et une supérette est à proximité. Tu prends ton sac et descends vite les escaliers puis tu enfiles tes chaussures. Tu dis à tes parents que tu t'absente puis sors. Tu vas au magasin et prends toutes sortes de chips et de snacks. Tu vas payer. En sortant, tu envoies un message à ton petite ami. Après quelques minutes, tu arrives chez lui, tu sonnes. Il vient t'ouvrir avec son regard vitreux et malade mais bizarrement il s'illumine dès qu'il te voit.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Ca fait maintenant un mois que tu sors avec l'as de Tôô. Tu te demandes encore comment il a pu t'accepter après la honte que tu t'étais pris. Tu te souviens encore le long et fougueux baiser qu'il t'avait donné une fois que Satsuki était partie. Ensuite, vous vous êtes considéré comme un couple. Bien que maintenant quelque chose commence à te tracasser. Tu es actuellement dans ta chambre, allongée sur ton lit, as fixé ton téléphone portable depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et décides d'appeler ton petit-ami. Une sonnerie passe, puis deux, puis trois, ne quatrième, tu vas raccrocher car tu t'attends à tomber sur son répondeur mais à la dernière seconde la panthère décroche avec un grognement.

 **« - Allo ?, dit-il d'une voix endormir.**

 **\- Aomine-kun, il est trois heures de l'après-midi.**

 **\- J'ai eu un entrainement ce matin. »**

Tu souris, c'est vrai que maintenant, il se donne à fond dans les entrainements, peut-être grâce à elle, ou peut-être grâce à la cuisante défaite qu'il s'est pris par Seirin. Tu reprends tes esprits quand il se racle la gorge.

 **« - Tu voulais quoi […] ?**

 **-Ho, rien de spécial, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.**

 **\- Vas-y accouche. »**

Tu soupires, toujours autant de déclicatesse.

 **« -Je voulais juste qu'on se voit.**

 **\- Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes au parc. »**

Il raccroche. Bon… ben très bien !

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu tapotes légèrement du pied, la réunion commence à vraiment s'éterniser ce qui ne t'arrange pas vraiment, sachant que ton homme attend dehors, tu ne fais que t'impatienter. Tu essayes quand même de te concentrer un minimum sur les vidéos qui défilent. La réunion est composée du capitaine, du coach et d'autre manager. Généralement, cette réunion a lieu avant celle avec toute l'équipe. Ce petit rassemblement a pour but d'établir un entrainement spécial pour les préparer au futur match. L'écran devant toi s'éteins.

 **« Bien, je pense que c'est bon, vous pouvez y aller. »**

Tu prends vite tes affaires et sors du lycée. Tu aimes beaucoup le poste de manager mais bon dieu que ça peut être chiant parfois. Tu as aperçois les cheveux verts de Shintaro. Il se retourne et baisse le regard. Tu es si petite par rapport à lui.

 **« Je suis désolé, mais ça c'est éternisé. »**

Il hoche simplement la tête e commence à avancer sans t'attendre. Tu le rattrape et enroules tes doigts avec ceux bandés de Midorima. En route à la recherche de l'objet chance.

 **Kise Ryota :**

 **« Kise, tu ne tiens vraiment pas à ta vie. »**

Première chose que tu vois en te réveillant : le visage de Ryota penché sur toi, la bouche en cul de poule sur le point de t'embrasser. Autant dire … que ça choque. Mais plus important, comment est-il rentré dans ta maison ?

 **« Ta mère m'a ouvert la porte, une personne charmante, ta maman. »**

Tu soupires agacée mais en même temps tu es étrangement heureuse de le voir là. Alors que tu essayes de te relever pour sortir de ton lit, Kise décide de s'allonger et de t'emporter avec lui. Tu es donc complètement étalée sur son torse. Tu ne bouges pas, à près tout, tu es parfaitement bien installée ici. Il t'enroule de ses bras et met sa tête dans tes cheveux. Toi aussi dans passe la main dans sa chevelure blonde.

 **« -Enfaite… pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- […]-cchi m'a dit qu'elle voudrait voir des animaux alors j'ai décidé de t'emmener au zoo aujourd'hui. »**

Tu te relèves soudainement. Il connait vraiment bien tes goûts et surtout ton amour pour les animaux. Tes yeux pétillent de joie.

 **« Vraiment ?! »**


	6. Chapter 6: Le rendez-vous, second part

_Réponses au guests:_

 **ellie27:** Coucou!merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire^^ heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plu. J'espère que le rendez-vous d'Akashi te plaira même si je l'ai pas trop développé, heureusement que l'OC à un caractère assez trempé^^ J'ai essayé de faire Mura le plus mignon possible cette fois, mon passage préféré de ce chapitre et définitivement celui d'Aomine ensuite celui de Kise! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! bisous^^

 **emilie33110:** Salut! Je suis heureuse que ça t'es plu! J'essaye de faire les scène les plus romantique et les plus mignonne possible parce que pour moi cette fiction c'ets surtout pour transmettre du bonheur après par exemple une mauvaise journée^^ Je voulais essayé de faire un chapitre par semaine mais maintenant que mes cours ont repris je n'y arrive pas, donc c'est un peu au feeling mais je vais essayer de faire toute les deux semaines ou une semaine et demi.

 _ **Bonjour à tous! Je veux tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette trèèèèès longue attente! Mais! J'ai une excuse ! ... Les cours ... Et oui, je sais, c'est triste. Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai fais un chapitre plus long (le double de d'habitude) mais je dois avouer que ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre au monde et que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de celui-ci! Jugez par vous même. Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu remercies mentalement Tetsuya de t'avoir apporté ce délicieux milk-shake à la vanille. Tu lèves le regard pour croiser celui de ton petit-ami. Tu rougis bêtement, tu te rends enfin compte qu'il te fixe depuis quelques minutes déjà. Tu aspires un peu du délicieux liquide. Tu te racles ensuite la gorge et demande à Tetsuya pourquoi il n'est pas à l'entraînement. Il te répond qu'il a été annulé parce que la coach Riko-san ne se sentait pas bien. Tu es surprise parce que généralement dans ces cas-là, il part s'entrainer avec Kagami alors savoir que pour une fois il reste avec toi te réchauffe le cœur. L'expression de son visage prend un air sérieux.

 **« -Enfaite, je voulais te parler de quelque chose …**

 **\- Tu peux tout me dire Kuro-kun. »**

Tu le vois hésiter, tu reconnais cette expression, tu le connais par cœur. Il regarde d'abord vers le bas puis vers la droite, un de ses réflexes.

 **« Rejoins le club de basket, s'il te plait. »**

Tu le regardes interrogative. Pourquoi cette demande si soudaine ?

 **« - Kuro-kun, je n'y connais rien en basket.**

 **\- Je veux qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble, alors s'il te plaît accepte. »**

Tu rougis énormément devant une requête aussi directe. Certes vous ne vous voyez pas beaucoup mais est-ce une bonne chose de se voir tous les jours à un entrainement sans pouvoir se parler et profiter du temps ensemble ? Tu poses le pour et le contre. Tu as vraiment envie de partager quelque chose avec Kuroko et puis ça te permettra d'esquiver un peu ta main et tous ses problèmes. Tu sirotes un petit peu ton milk-shake.

 **«D'accord Kuro-kun, je vais demander à Riko-sempai de rejoindre le club. »**

Un sourire illumine alors son visage. Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme ça avant et ce sourire te fait énormément plaisir. Il pose sa main sur la tienne. Tu souris légèrement. Tu ne peux pas lui résister, il est si mignon.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Choquée, tu n'arrives pas à bouger. Tu vas rencontrer un des hommes le plus important du Japon et qui en plus est le père de Seijuro… Oh God, tu as soudainement envie de partir en courant. Et puis tu es partagé entre le stress et la colère que tu ressens pour ton petit ami, bon sang mais à quoi pensait-il, il aurait pu te prévenir au moins cette après-midi. Tu tapes du pied en le regardant sévèrement, pour une fois, c'est toi qui es en force. Tu soupires fortement. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment le diner va se passer, d'après ce que tu sais sur le père Akashi n'est pas l'homme le plus gentil au monde et il est très à cheval sur les classes sociales. Alors comment va-t-il réagir en face de toi, fille d'un simple médecin urgentiste et d'une infirmière anesthésiste ? Tu n'es pas la plus pauvre des familles mais pas la plus riche non plus.

 **« Je ne suis pas enchanté plus que ça par ce diner, […], donc, montons, mangeons et ensuite je te raccompagnerais chez-toi. »**

Tu hoches vivement la tête et voilà tu retombes sous lui. Il te prend la main et entre dans le grand bâtiment qu'est le restaurant. En chemin, il t'explique que tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire, qu'il est déjà au courant de certaines choses. Il ajoute avec un sourire que ton joli minou le fera fondre et que cette tenue de rends irrésistible, il se félicite d'avoir un si bon œil en matière de vêtement. Vous montez les escaliers un à un, tu as un peu du mal à marcher avec ces talons, en plus ils te font mal à l'arrière du pied. Lorsque vous arrivez en haut. Seijuro pose une main dans ton dos. Il te glisse un « tiens-toi bien droite et quand tu arrives devant père, incline toi. » Te croit-il aussi mal-élevé ? Tu connais les règles de vie de base quand même. Tu ne lui fais pas remarquer et avance bien droite vers la direction qu'il indique cette taille se trouve un homme, les cheveux un peu grisonnant, un air sérieux sur le visage, entrant de fixer son verre. Lorsque tu arrives à son niveau, il salue son fils, toi tu t'inclines.

 **« Relève-toi et présente-toi. »**

Tu déplies ton corps et le regarde dans les yeux, toujours regarder dans les yeux.

 **« -[… …], ravis de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Akashi. »**

Il t'observe de ses yeux sévères. Seijuro te prends la main et te fait t'assoir à côté de lui. Une boule se forme dans ton estomac. Respires …respires.

 **« -Je suis surpris, quand tu m'as dit que c'était une simple fille, je pensais voir une fille sans tenue ni manière, on dirait que je me suis trompé.**

 **-Père, je vous l'avais dit, je l'ai senti, moi aussi, son aura. »**

Tu avales difficilement le bout de steak, intéressante leur discussion sur toi dis-donc….

Le repas passe relativement vite. Le père Akashi te posa toute sorte de questions sur toi et ta famille. Ensuite Seijuro s'est levé et t'a pris la main pour t'inviter à te relever toi aussi. Il dit à son père que tu as une heure fixe pour rentrer et que tu allais être en retard. Menteur… Tu remets ta veste et t'inclines devant l'homme. Akashi salue son père et s'en va en t'emmenant avec lui. L'air frais de la nuit te fais un grand bien après ce repas plus que stressant. Le rouge te sourit.

 **« -Tu t'en es bien sortit.**

 **\- Je t'en veux toujours Akashi-kun. »**

Il t'ignore royalement et se colle plus contre toi. Il n'hésite pas une seconde avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Bon …ok … tu lui pardonnes … un peu.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

 **« -[…]-chin ! Je t'aime ! »**

En ce moment tu te sens vraiment comme une super-héroïne qui vient de sauver quelqu'un. Tu souris heureuse d'avoir pu aider ton petit ami. Tu l'observes un peu et tu te rends compte qu'il a le front et les joues un peu rouges, tu te souviens qu'il est enfaite malade et que c'est bien pour ça que tu es chez lui. Tu poses le dos de ta main sur son front. Il est brûlant.

 **«-Mura-kun, tu devrais aller te recoucher.**

 **-Mais je veux manger !**

 **-Tu mangeras quand tu seras allongé. »**

Convaincu, il se tourne de dos et repart à l'intérieur. Tu rentres également et enlèves tes chaussures. Tu refermes la porte derrière toi. Tu défais ton écharpe et enlèves ta vestes que tu poses toutes les deux sur le porte manteau à l'entrée. Tu rentres dans le salon où Atsushi est, allongé sur le grand canapé. La télé est allumée et diffuse un match de basket… tu souris intérieurement depuis son match contre Seirin, il est passionné. Tu poses le sachet remplit de gourmandises sur la petite table basse et en sors un maiubo quand tu donnes directement au géant qu'il ne t'arrache le bras pour le prendre lui-même. Tu ne remarques aucune boîte de médicament alors tu lui demandes s'il en a pris durant la journée. Il te répond par un petit grognement alors qu'il dévore son apéritif. Tu soupires et va dans la salle de bain et fouilles dans les placards. Tu en trouves finalement après quelques minutes de recherches. Tu mouilles au passage un gant de toilette avec de l'eau froide et repart dans le salon. Tu vas servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour ensuite l'apporter à Atsushi qui est toujours entrain de s'empiffrer dans le salon. Tu lui tends le cachet et le verre d'eau, il l'avale sans rechigner et continue de manger. Tu poses le gant sur son front et tu rigoles légèrement quand il soupire d'aise.

 **« -[…]-chin j'aimerais que tu viennes y'occuper de moi comme ça tous les jours ! »**

Tu ris et lui répond que c'est impossible. Tu t'assois à côté de lui en dégageant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui tombent devant ses yeux. Il pose ses deux mains sur tes hanches et te soulèves pour t'allonger à côté de lui. Il te sert comme si tu étais un nounours mais tu te débats quand même un peu par surprise. Tu lui signales que tu dois quand même bientôt rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter tes parents mais il te t'écoute pas et te coupe la parole en plaquant ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Un premier rendez-vous assez câlin… n'est-ce pas ?

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu es assez surprise, tu es à quelques mètres du terrain de street basket et étonnamment Daiki est déjà là entrain de jouer. Lui qui est d'habitude toujours en retard tu es plutôt heureuse qu'il est bougé pour venir te voir. Tu t'avances et entre dans l'air de jeu. Il te remarque et te regarde assez surpris. C'est vrai qu'il a plutôt l'habitude de te voir en uniforme scolaire alors te voir en simple jeans noir et tee-shirt rouge, c'est vrai que ça peut surprendre aux premiers abords. Tu poses ton sac sur le banc et l'observes aussi, il est déjà dégoulinant de sueur et porte un débardeur blanc avec un short noir comme à son habitude.

 **« -Bonjour Aomine-kun, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.**

 **-Va falloir plus que ça pour te faire pardonner. »**

Tu souris stupidement et t'assois sur le banc pour le regarder jouer mais il décide autrement car il t'envoi la balle que tu rattrapes facilement, tu lui lances un regard interrogatoire.

 **« Montres moi ce que t'as dans le ventre. »**

Tu te lèves péniblement, prête pour te prendre une raclée. Tu es bien consciente que ce n'est pas toi qui va battre Aomine Daiki au basket, encore moins en un contre un. Il se met en position de défense, prêt à te stopper mais il y a une chose qu'il ne sait pas, tu es assez forte pour les tirs lointain. C'est donc avec amusement que tu te places en position de tir et lances le ballon. Il tape contre le cerceau du panier avant de faire tout son tour. Après quelques secondes, il rentre et passe dans le filet. Ton petit ami te regarde surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel coup. Il reprend le ballon et te le renvois. Tu le rattrapes avec facilité.

 **« C'est pas du jeu, viens m'affronter. »**

Tu sers la balle entre tes doigts et t'élances vers lui en dribblant. Tu te retrouves devant le grand Aomine qui te surplombe de tout de son corps. Tu t'arrêtes et essayes de le passer en jouant un peu grâce à des feintes mais c'est vain car il te suit à la trace alors tu recules pour refaire un tir.

 **« Ah non ! Pas encore une fois ! »**

Il s'abaisse et passe ses bras autours de ta taille. Tu te retrouves soulevée et mise sur son épaule. Tu pousses un petit cri et lâche la balle, surprise. Il te hisse avec tellement de facilité que tu ne sens même pas ses muscles se contracter.

 **« Aomine-kun ! »**

Il rit et te tape sur les fesses. Tu gigotes pour te dégager mais sa poigne est forte et il te tient fermement. Tu abandonnes et te laisses pendre le long de son dos. Il finit par te prendre par la taille et te dépose au sol avec une délicatesse que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Tu profites de sn regard étrangement doux et distrait dirigé vers toi pour te dépêcher de courir récupérer le ballon. Tu l'agrippes et met un panier. Tu te retournes vers lui en lui tirant la langue.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Vous marchez tranquillement, les doigts de vos mains enroulés. Tu n'oses pas trop parler parce que tu n'as pas envie de briser le silence qui vous symbolise tellement. C'est Shintaro qui le brise en premier.

 **« - Qu'avez-vous dis de si important à la réunion pour que ça s'éternise comme ça ?**

 **\- Vos prochains adversaires ont une bonne réputation, on a établi en nouvel entrainement pour vous y préparer. Que doit-on chercher pour ton objet chance ?**

 **\- Un porte-clés canard. »**

Tu retiens un petit rire car tu imagines le vert avec un petit canard en plastique pendant à son téléphone, c'est plutôt mignon … mais totalement improbable. Tu te prends une mini pichenette à l'arrière de ta tête qui te donne encore plus envie de rigoler. Tu sais très bien que ton attitude amuse quand même beaucoup ton petit copain alors s'il est heureux tu t'en fiches en peu de te ridiculiser. Vous arrivez finalement au centre-ville où des boutiques par dizaine firent leur apparition. Tu regardes les vitrines pour voir si tu trouves l'affaire que Shintaro cherche. Tu tires un peu sur sa main pour lui indiquer une boutique de farce et attrape où il se dirige directement. Vous y entrez en saluant les personnes présentes et faites le tour pour trouver l'objet. Pas de chance il n'y en a malheureusement pas. Vous sortez donc du magasin et vous continuez votre route. Vos mains se sont lâchées et Shintaro à l'air beaucoup trop gêné pour daigner les rattacher. Tu prends donc de nouveau l'initiative de le faire. Il te regarde s'abord surpris puis avec un air doux et amoureux puis il change subitement d'expression et détourne le regard.

 **« -N'abîme pas mes pansements, s'il te plait.**

 **-Rabat joie ! »**

Tu le tires dans une nouvelle boutique qui, avec grande surprise, possède un mur entier avec un grand choix de porte-clés. Impossible pour lui de ne pas trouver son bonheur là-dedans. Tu en repères un avec un joli canard rose fluo, tu le présentes à Shintaro en rigolant. Il lève les yeux au plafond et prend le simple jaune. Lorsqu'il va à la caisse tu restes planté à regarder les objets. Tu sors de tes pensées quand Midorima attrape ta main pour te ramener dehors. Tu le suis mais il s'arrête et prend ta main de tel sorte à ce que le dos de la tienne soie contre la paume de la sienne. Il y dépose une chose très douche et ronde qui s'apparente à un pompon. Un petit porte-clés pompon. Il vient de t'offrir un cadeau vraiment mignon.

 **«- Mido-kun…**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **\- T'es trop chou… »**

Vous rougissez tous les deux comme des idiots.

 **Kise Ryota :**

 **« -Kise, dépêche-toi !**

 **-[…]-cchi, les pandas ne vont pas s'en aller.**

 **-Mais il y aura trop de monde après ! »**

Tu uses de tes yeux de biche pour le faire craquer et cours vers l'enclos des animaux en question. Bon dieux, quelle bonne idée il avait eu de t'emmener ici, tu es au ange en voyant tous ces mignons animaux. Tu t'approches de la vitre pour observer les pandas qui sont tranquillement entrain de manger du bambou. Tu souris, ils sont tellement cutes ~… Tu ne le remercieras jamais assez de t'avoir proposé de sortir, cela t'avait éviter un long et ennuyant week-end de révision, de plus tu n'as souvent l'occasion de le voir à cause de son boulot de mannequin. Tu laisses passer des enfants qui veulent eux-aussi voir les pandas. Tu leur laisses la place en reculant et tu te retrouves coller au torse de ton petit-ami. Tu lèves la tête pour le regarder et tu te rends compte qu'il te regarde bizarrement.

 **« -J'ai une autre surprise pour toi.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais, Kise ? »**

Il te prend la main et t'emmène devant un autre enclos, les koalas. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment la surprise mais tu es quand même émerveillée par les petites bêtes. Tu vois les soigneurs avec des bacs remplient de feuille d'eucalyptus. Kise s'abaisse au niveau de ton oreille droite.

 **« Je crois qu'il est temps de les nourrir. »**

Tes yeux s'illuminent tu te sautes dans ses bras. Il te sert contre lui et te demande si tu es heureuse. Tu hoches vivement la tête et ne cesse de lui dire merci. Vous vous lâchez et vous vous dirigez vers les soigneurs. Ils vous donnent des gants, que tu mets, et un seau. Ils ouvrent la cage et vous font entrer. Ils te demandent de t'accroupir et de prendre une feuille dans ta main, tu le fais et un koala se dirige vers toi. Il attrape ta main et prend son repas. Tu essayes de ne pas craquer mais devant toute cette mignonnerie tu n'es pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. Tu continus de lui tendre sa nourriture, il décide autrement et monte sur ton bras. Il t'escalade et te fais un sorte de câlin. Tu ris alors que tu lui caresse ses poils. Il se détache de toi et retourne à son repas. Tu souris les larmes aux yeux et te retournes pour repartir. Kise enroule son bras autour de tes épaules. Tu lui fais un bisou sur la joue. Tu le vois rougir légèrement, tu souris car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Vous remerciez les soigneurs puis vous repartez. Quelques minutes plus tard, un frisson te parcours l'échine, quelqu'un est entrain de vivement te regarder dans ton dos. Tu tournes le haut de ton corps et croises les regards sévères d'une dizaine de filles. Ca y est, tu es la fille la plus détestée du Japon maintenant.


	7. Chapter 7: La maladie

_Réponses aux reviews:_

 **ellie27:** Salut! Toujours aussi heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise. Je vois que tu aime toujours autant Akashi haha ^^, j'aime beaucoup tes petites analyses sur tous les personnes. Voilà la suite, bye!

 **LilyDTrafalgar : **coucou! Aaah Akashi, je crois que c'est le personnage le plus apprécié dans cette fanfiction^^, j'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.^^

 **Angelino:** Merci beaucoup pour ce premier commentaire que tu me laisses, j'espère que la suite te plaira, ciao^^

 _ **Bonjour à tous! J'ai réussis in extrémis à garder mon rythme de publication, j'espère que l'attente n'est pas trop longue. C'est de nouveau un chapitre assez long, bien que je ne sois pas satisfaite dans son intégralité. Je vous laisse. Bonne Lecture!**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu laisses ta tête tomber lascivement sur la table de salon. Tu demandes d'une voix faible et déformée.

 **« -Désolé, Kuro-kun, est ce qu'on peut faire une petite pose s'il te plait ? »**

Il hoche la tête en te regardant inquiet, bon sang, il y a de quoi. Tu es blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine, peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'as pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis plusieurs jours à cause du mal qui tiraille ton gorge. Tu te lèves faiblement pour aller te chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, tu le bois tout doucement pour ne pas te faire mal. Impossible pour toi de sortir dans ces conditions, tu as tellement mal qu'un coup de vent te fait gémir de douleur. Tu avais réussis à parler depuis seulement quelques heures, bien que la voix qui sort de ta gorge ressemble plus à celle d'un monstre que de la tienne. Tu retournes dans ton salon où Kuroko t'attend sur le canapé. Il te regarde doucement.

 **« On devrait arrêter les révisions pour aujourd'hui, […]-san. »**

Tu murmures un petit « oui » avant d'aller t'installer dans ses bras. Tu soupires d'aise quand ton corps capte la chaleur que celui de Kuroko dégage. Il te sert fort contre lui tout en caressant ton dos. Après maintenant quelques mois de relation, une grosse partie de la gêne que vous ressentiez est partie, pour ton plus grand plaisir. Tu frissonnes lorsque les lèvres du bleuté rencontrent ton cou. Tu gémis un peu surprise par son geste mais tu ne le repousse pas car tu apprécies son initiative. Ses douces lèvres contre ta peau te font le plus grand bien. Tu passes sa main dans sa chevelure parce que tu sais qu'il adore ça quand tu lui tripote les cheveux.

 **« -Dis Kuro-kun, tu veux bien rester à la maison ce soir ? Mes parents ne sont pas là…**

 **\- Si tu me le propose si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser. »**

Tu souris encore plus heureuse maintenant qu'il reste avec toi pour la nuit.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Tu te lèves péniblement de ton lit. Qui est le malheureux qui ose venir sonner chez toi, il insiste en plus, n'arrêtant pas d'activer le bruit strident qui te donne encore plus mal à la tête. Tu descends les escaliers et prends la clé présente sur une étagère. Tu l'insères dans la serrure et la tourne. Par miracle le bruit insupportable s'arrête. Tu appuies sur la poignée et ouvre la porte. Tu croises un regard hétérochrome que tu connais plus que bien. Il te toise d'un air sérieux mais en même temps un peu amusé. C'est sûr qu'avec ta tête de zombie, il y a de quoi rigoler. Seijuro se retourne et fait signe à son chauffeur de partir, il revient vers toi et entre dans ta maison sans ton autorisation. Tu soupires puis referme la porte derrière lui. Tu le vois enlever ses chaussures et poser son sac par terre. Il pend sa veste au porte-manteau, il remonte sa main vers son col pour desserrer la cravate de son uniforme scolaire. Pendant tout ce temps il ne te lance même un peu un regard… bon… il est énervé alors il faut y aller doucement. Ne pas le provoquer ni lui tenir. Après tout il est encore plus sévère que tes parents.

 **« - […], qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu t'absentes au lycée ?**

 **-Je suis désolé. Je me suis rendormi avant d'avoir pu te prévenir. »**

Tu l'entends soupirer profondément, tu imagines déjà les répliques amères qu'il va te lancer mais rien ne vient à la place il te tend sa main que tu attrapes du bout des doigts. Il te tire vers lui délicatement et te sert contre lui en pressant son bras dans le creux de ton dos. Ses lèvres effleurent les tiennes sans jamais vraiment les toucher. C'était certainement ta punition pour le ne pas l'avoir prévenu.

 **« -Je vois que ce n'est pas si grave que ça.**

 **-A part le fait qu'un marteau tape sur ma tête chaque secondes, non rien de bien méchant. »** , Réponds tu, sarcastique.

Il te tire vers le canapé où il s'assoit. Il agrippe chacune de tes hanches et te pose sur ses genoux face à lui. Il enroule ensuite complétement ses bras autour de toi pour te plaquer contre son torse. Tu souris surprise et entour son cou de tes fins avant-bras. Tu décides de le taquiner un peu.

 **« - Te serais-tu inquiété, Seijuro-kun ?**

 **\- Ne sois pas bête, je suis absolu, je savais que tu allais bien. »**

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappe de ta bouche. Il caresse tes cheveux et fait des petits massages dans ton dos. Tu somnoles contre son épaule pour le reste de la soirée.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

 **« - […]-chin, pourquoi tu n'es pas là … ?**

 **-Je suis désolé Mura-kun, tu es stoppée par une quinte de toux, je ne peux pas venir aujourd'hui, je suis malade.**

 **\- Hum…**

 **-Je suis désolé.**

 **-J'arrive bientôt chez toi, […]-chin.**

 **-Qu-… »**

Le bip répétitif te signale qu'il a raccroché et qu'il ne te laisse tout simplement pas le choix. Tu tousses en mettant ta main devant la bouche. Hier tu es allé chez Atsushi qui demandait de la nourriture parce qu'il était malade. Il t'avait tenu prisonnière n'arrêtant pas de t'embrasser et de te câliner. Maintenant c'est toi qui es malade. Ta mère entre dans ta chambre pour voir si tu es encore en vie. Tu l'informes de la venue de ton petit-ami. Elle sourit heureuse de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer. Tu n'oublies pas de lui signaler sa grande taille et ses cheveux violets. On toque à la porte. Ta gentille maman sort de ta chambre en te faisant un clin d'œil très mal fait. Tu ris mais t'étouffes avec ta toux. Tu entends un bride de discussion entre la voix joyeuse de ta mère et celle morose de Murasakibara. Tu t'enroule dans ta couette et cache ta tête sous ton coussin. Tu devais avoir la tête d'un mort vivant en décomposition. Ta porte et ton planché grincent.

 **« -[…]-chin dors ?**

 **-Non Mura-kun, tu peux venir. »**

Tu le sens s'assoir sur le côté de ton lit. Il enlève le coussin posé sur ta tête, tu aperçois le visage d'ange de ton petit ami. Tes joues rougissent un peu plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà à cause la fièvre. Il se penche vers toi pour t'embrasser mais tu poses tes deux mains sur sa bouche pour le repousser. Hors de question qu'il reprenne ces saletés de microbes. Il attrape tes poignets avec un haussement de sourcil. Il se penche encore plus pour juste te donner un bisou sur la joue.

 **« -C'est de ma faute si […]-chin est malade, je peux rester avec toi aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Tu dois aller en cours Mura-kun.**

 **-Hum… je veux rester avec toi. »**

Sans te demander ton avis, il dégage la couette qui sépare ton corps au sien et se glisse à côté de toi. Vous êtes extrêmement proche l'un de l'autre parce qu'un lit une place n'est pas censé accueillir deux personnes et encore moins un garçon de deux mètres. Atsushi passe nonchalamment ses bras autour de ta taille pour te rapprocher et coller son torse à ton dos. Il coince tes jambes en les enroulant avec les siennes. Sa tête est posée sur ton épaule qui tombe dans ton cou où ses cheveux attachés par un élastique te chatouillent. Il rabat la couverture sur vous. Tu aperçois ta mère à travers la porte entre-ouverte.

 **« -Trop mignon~**

 **-Maman ! »**

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu soupires, il faisait beau aujourd'hui, alors le coach avant décidé de faire un petit match à l'extérieur. Quelle mauvaise idée il avait eu. Maintenant toi et Satsuki êtes assises sur le banc sur le côté en plein cagnard. Ça devenait insoutenable. De plus ton visage chauffe de plus en plus et ta vue commence à se troubler.

 **« -[…]-chan, tu devrais aller mettre ta tête sous l'eau, tu es rouge comme une tomate. »**

Tu hoches mollement la tête et te lèves en posant le calepin qui était sur tes genoux sur le banc à ta place. Tu inspires profondément pour essayer de passer la soudaine envie de vomir qui te monte à la gorge. Tu t'éloignes du terrain pour te rapprocher du gymnase où se trouve les lavabos. Tu y vas doucement tu en gardant avec mal ton équilibre déjà pas très présent à la base. Tu es tellement maladroite. Avec du mal tu arrives enfin au point d'eau, tu agrippes le rebord en béton. Tu portes ta main jusqu'au robinet et le tourne pour actionner la coulée d'eau. Tu penches tout de suite ta tête en dessous en soupirant d'aise. Au diable tes cheveux qui vont être mouillés, cette eau fraiche te fait le plus grand bien. Tu restes comme ça pendant quelques minutes, tu ne comptes pas vraiment le temps mais tu eux entendre le coup de sifflet qui annonce la fin du match qui se passe à quelques mètres de toi. Tu stoppes le jet d'eau et remonte la tête. Tu te mets dos au rebord et reprends un peu ton souffle. Tu gardes quand même la tête baissée pour profiter du peu d'ombre à te disposition. Tu sursautes de surprise quand tu sens quelque chose de doux posé sur ton crâne. Tu te relèves et croises le regard d'Aomine, il a l'air normal mais tu vois aussi un peu d'inquiétude cacher au fond de ses pupilles. Il tire les deux côtés de la serviette blanche pour qu'elle recouvre vraiment l'intégralité de ta tête. Tu rougis devant une telle attention de sa part.

 **« - Ce n'est qu'une petite insolation Aomine-kun.**

 **\- Je sais mais t'as vraiment l'air pas bien. »**

Traduction : tu as la tête encore plus enfoncée dans le cul que d'habitude et tu fais vraiment peur à regarder. Merci Aomine Daiki. Il ouvre lui aussi un robinet et passe sa tête en dessous, c'est vrai que lui vient de jouer un match en plein soleil aussi… tu n'es pas la plus à plaindre. Alors que tu essayes de marcher pour repartir avec les autres, tu es prise d'un violent mal de tête qui te fait voir des points noirs et jaunes un peu partout. Le paysage commence à tourner à trois-cent soixante degrés. Tu te sens t'effondrer mais tu es rattrapée de justesse par deux bras puissants.

 **« Hé ! […] ! »**

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

 **« -Midorima-san, s'il vous plait, accompagnez […]-san à l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Bien Monsieur. »**

Tu te lèves et marches fermement jusqu'à la sortie ignorant les regards plus qu'indiscret de tes camarades. Shintaro t'ouvre la porte et la referme une fois que tu es passée et lui aussi. Tu te diriges vers les escaliers sans l'attendre, tu l'entends soupirer. Ah, ça il peut soupirer autant qu'il le veut ça n'enlèvera pas la colère que tu ressens pour lui actuellement. Ce matin quand tu es arrivée avec un énorme mal de tête, il avait insisté pour que tu repartes chez toi pour te soigner. Mais tu n'avais vraiment pas envie de rester seule chez toi, il y a bien une chose que tu détestes c'est la solitude. Tu descends rapidement les escaliers sans vraiment être concentrée, c'est donc sans surprise que tu loupe une marche. Tu te serais certainement écrasé la tête la première au sol si Midorima ne t'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Il t'avait fermement attrapé le bras pour te tirer vers lui. Il te regarde en colère, il n'osera jamais t'avouer qu'il n'aime pas quand tu lui fais la gueule. Il t'aide à descendre les dernières marches de l'escalier. Tu t'adosses contre la rembarre pendant quelques secondes en te tenant la tête. Ton mal vient de grandir encore plus. Shintaro attend patiemment à côté de toi le temps que ça passe puis vous descendez le reste sans trop de difficulté. Tu rentres dans l'infirmerie où le soignant te dit de t'assoir sur le lit. Il te prend ta température, tu n'as rien, il te diagnostique alors une bonne grosse migraine. Il te conseille t'appeler tes parents pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi tout en te donnant un cachet. Tu répliques qu'ils ne sont pas là en ce moment.

 **« -Très bien, je t'accompagne alors.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas louper des cours pour moi.**

 **\- C'est non négociable, […] »**

Tu soupires et hoches la tête, tu n'as même plus la force et la tête à répliquer. L'infirmier vous fait un, mot pour que vous poussiez sortir sans encombre, tu reprends tes affaires et sort en remerciant l'homme, Midorima à ta suite. Il reste au aguet au cas eu tu déciderais de tomber de nouveau. Tu sors dehors, l'air frais te fait le plus grand bien. Tu en veux énormément à Shintaro, sachant qu'il allait devoir repartir ensuite, il allait devoir te laisser seul. Tu prends le chemin pour aller chez toi, heureusement le trajet est plié en une dizaine de minutes seulement. Tu sors la clé de ton sac et l'insert dans la serrure. Tu ouvres la porte et te retournes vers le vert qui ne semble pas vouloir partir. Il te racle la gorge en le regardant interrogative.

 **« Je ne vais pas te laisser seule comme ça. »**

Tu essayes vainement de cacher le sourire qui veut s'installer sur ton visage. Tu le laisses entrer. Une journée de cours en moins mais une journée avec ton petit-ami.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu te retournes encore une fois dans le lit pour te coller contre le torse de ton petit ami. Tu es frigorifiée pourtant une épaisse couverture de recouvre et ton pyjama est loin d'être léger, il est même plutôt d'hiver. Pourtant tu ne peux pas empêcher ton corps de trembler de froid. Tu enroules ses jambes dans les siennes et te colle un peu plus à lui jusqu'à enfuir ta tête dans le creux de son cou. Lui dort paisiblement enfin il dormait paisiblement jusqu'à ce que tu le réveilles. Il ouvre péniblement un œil puis l'autre, bien que l'obscurité de la pièce ne lui change rien à sa vision. Il passa une main dans tes cheveux et massa ton crâne. Son autre main est posée sur ta cuisse.

 **« -[…]-cchi, tu as toujours froid ?**

 **\- Je suis congelée. »**

Il fronce les sourcils, il a quand même élevé le chauffage et rajouté des couvertures. Il se relève un peu et allume sa lampe de chevet. Il est trois heures et demie du matin, et tu n'as toujours pas réussis à dormir. Tu le vois poser un regard septique sur toi puis il pose fermement sa main contre ton front.

 **« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as de la fièvre. Reste allongée je reviens. »**

Tu sursautes, étonnée par sa voix plutôt sérieuse pour une fois, ou peut-être que la fièvre te fait délirer. Tu relèves le haut de ton corps et t'appuie contre le mur, ta tête balance en arrière tellement il pèse sur ton cou. Elle a l'air de pesée une tonne. Ryota revient seulement quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et des cachets dans une main, un gant de toilette humidifié dans l'autre. Il te tend le verre que tu prends avec les deux cachets. Tu les glisses dans ta bouche et prendre un bonne gorgée d'eau pour les faire passer dans ton œsophage. Il te reprend le verre et le pose sur la petite table à côté du lit. Tu apportes ta main au niveau de ta bouche pour cacher un énorme bâillement qui fait rire ton mannequin. Il te rejoint alors de nouveau dans le lit après que tu te sois allongée. Il pose le gant de toilette froid sur ton front, cela te provoque un violent frisson dans tout le dos mais bizarrement tu sens ton corps redevenir un peu près à la température normale. Tu regardes le blond dans les yeux, lui aussi le fait tout en passant la main dans tes cheveux.

 **«-Dis Ryota ?**

 **\- Oui ?** , répondit-il légèrement surpris que tu l'appelles par son prénom.

 **\- Tu sais que t'es l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse, dis-tu sans t'en rendre vraiment compte.**

 **\- Houlà, je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de dormir toi. »**

Il te prend dans ses bras et enfouie la tête dans ton cou, mais tu ne peux pas résister à l'appel de Morphée avec ton esprit embrumé. C'est donc pour cela que tu tombes de fatigue avant d'avoir vu les légers rougissements qui étaient présent sur les joues de Kise.


	8. Chapter 8: Le match

_Réponses aux reviews:_

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Bonjour Lily ! Je sais que Atsushi est mignon j'essaye de le faire le plus possible ! Je pense que je vais créer ma propre religion où je serais la déesse, tu seras ma première disciple, oui, tu peux t'incliner XD Voilà la suite et désolé pour la longue attente !

 **Me probably :** Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice (ou un nouveau lecteur je ne sais pas mdrr). Bon sang ! Encore une fangirl d'Akashi ! Mais je n'arriverais jamais à le kidnapper pour moi toute seule avec tout ça ! En effet il est parfait mais ce chapitre risque de jeter un petit froid pendant un moment. J'étais moi émue quand j'ai écrit la partie de Takao( même si ça m'a fait un peu mal de l'écrire étant une grande fan de MidoTaka). Dans ma tête Kuroko sonne extrêmement mignon et tendre donc j'essaye de respecter avant tout mon image même si je pense que tout le monde le voit comme ça. Tu n'es pas la première (premier ?) à me dire ça, surtout à propos de Midorima en fait, ce gars est carrément rejeté de l'anime mdrr, franchement moi je le trouve vraiment drôle et attachant derrière ses aires de tsundere ! Je crois que je respecte quand même assez bien le personnage de Murasakibara, pour Kise c'est ma petite touche personnelle mais je pense que si on regarde bien on peut quand même retrouver ce trait de caractère dans l'anime. Vraiment si tu pouvais continuer à me faire des commentaires aussi long, ça me ferais énormément plaisir, j'adore recevoir ce genre de message et surtout vous répondre à vous mes lecteurs alors vraiment tu peux t'étendre autant que tu veux (je crois que les commentaires sont limité à 8000 mots et pense à aller sur ton ordi pour le faire XD) Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rendu l'envie de lire des fictions francophones sur Knb. N'hésites pas à continuer de commenter. Cœurs Cœurs sur ta jolie face !

 **Iscarelle :** Bonjour et merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu es lu tous les chapitres et que tu les es tous aimé ! Enfin une personne qui aime Midorima ! Je n'avais plus d'espoir concernant ce pauvre tsundere rejeté de tous ! Je te souhaite un bon rétablissement (même si tu ne dois plus être malade après autant de temps !), c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence !

 **ellie27 :** Salut toi ! Contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant en plus j'essaye de particulièrement bien m'appliquer sur la partie d'Akashi parce que bizarrement plusieurs de mes lecteurs aiment énormément ce personnage (je vous pense, d'ailleurs, tous un peu sado-maso sur les bords). Et oui Kuroko ne change pas ! Je pense que la première chose qui vient en tête après avoir vu Kuroko c'est :Kawaiiiii ! Mais j'en étais sûr que tu étais masochiste ! Ce n'est pas possible d'autant aimer Akashi sinon ! Je te rappelle juste qu'il veut te punir pour n'avoir rien fait de mal à part avoir été malade, ahahaha, tu es aveuglé par toute sa classe ! (je pense que ce serait le premier à avoir l'idée de la séquestration mdrr). J'ai hésité avant de mettre le petit passage de la mère mais bon après je me suis dit que ce serait vraiment drôle ! Oui, oui Aomine est bien adorable seulement QUANT IL LE VEUT, tu observeras bien pendant ce chapitre ! Un parfait tsundere ce Midorima n'est-ce pas ? (petit remontage de lunette sur le haut du nez). C'est vrai que la partie de Kise a été la première à me venir en tête et je me suis dit que ce personnage collerait parfaitement ! Merci beaucoup et je m'excuse pour une aussi longue absence !

 **Angelino :** Voilà une nouvelle lectrice assidue ! Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour l'attente qu'il y a eu entre ce chapitre et**_ _ **celui d'avant mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi grâce à un magnifique devoir commun de mathématique (que j'ai réussie, 15 pour des maths ! pas mal hein !) et de plus ce**_ _ **chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps à cause de sa longueur ! Il n'est pas parfait comme d'habitude et la partie d**_ _ **'Aomine Daiki a été un peu bouclée à la va vite pour pouvoir vous poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Ne vous étonnez donc pas si les chapitres seront dorénavant un peu plus courts avec un tout petit peu moins de récit. Ainsi une petite question s'impose, voulez-vous pour le prochain chapitre de nouveaux personnages ? Si oui, indiquer moi lesquels dans vos commentaires sinon et bien je continuerais sur la GM. Sur ce j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux malgré l'attente, je vous laisse Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu regardes les joueurs s'activer sur le terrain. C'est actuellement le troisième quart de temps et c'est plutôt une ambiance décontractée. Ce n'est qu'un simple match d'entrainement mais tu sens que tout le monde se donne à fond. Tu souris heureuse devant tant d'entrain. De plus la coach à côté de toi donné encore plus d'énergie en criant sur les cinq joueurs présents sur le terrain. Malgré toute cette bonne humeur, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être soucieuse et distraite. Tu n'arrêtes pas de lancer des petits regards au joueur fantôme assis à côté de toi, il te stresse à force de taper du pied. Il sert ses poings sur ses genoux.

 **« -Kuro-kun, tu rentres au prochain quart de temps, alors s'il te plait calme toi.**

 **-Je suis désolé mais j'ai tellement envie de jouer. »**

Tu lui souris et lui adresse un clin d'œil lorsque le coup de sifflet annonçant la fin du quart de temps retentit. L'équipe se réunie sur le banc pendant que toi tu leur tends des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau. Tu félicites les sempais et Kagami par la même occasion. Riko-sempai s'accroupie devant eux pour faire un point stratégie.

 **« On reste pareil, Kuroko-kun, tu rentres sur le terrain mais tu as interdiction d'utiliser tes techniques. Mitobe-kun, tu sors. »**

Ils hochent tous les têtes. Tu t'occupes du bandage qui entoure le genou de Kiyoshi. Tu défais les bandes pour en mettre des nouvelles plus serrées. Il te remercie et pose son immense main sur ton crâne, il te caresse les cheveux, il marche ensuite vers le terrain. Tu rougis légèrement et tu retournes sur le banc. Depuis que tu es rentrée dans l'équipe, Kiyoshi-sempai avait été de loin le plus gentil, il te considère un peu comme sa petite sœur, toi c'est ton grand frère. Tu te retournes vers Kuroko avant de t'assoir. Il te tend son poing. Tu fermes ta main et tape tes phalanges contre les siennes. Tu luis glisses un « je t'aime » discret avant de t'assoir entre la coach et Mitobe-kun. Le bruit du sifflet retentit une nouvelle fois et le quatrième quart de temps décisif commence. Normalement, ils ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal à s'en sortir, ils ont déjà une quinzaine de point d'avance. De plus avec Kuroko, ils sont presque imbattables.

En effet, le match est plus dynamique et Kagami enchaine dunk sur dunk. L'autre équipe essaye de tirer depuis l'extérieur mais ils sont directement arrêtés par le capitaine et Izuki, et ceux qui s'aventurent vers l'intérieur sont directement stoppés par Kiyoshi. Tetsuya est devenu invisible enfin pas pour toi. Tu le vois toujours, pour toi il n'est pas une ombre, c'est ton égal. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés entre autre. Il reste seulement quelques secondes de jeu. Kuroko lance le ballon, Taiga le rattrape, il s'élance, saute et dunk. Coup de sifflet final, le match est terminé, 108-56, ils l'ont remportés haut la main. Toute l'équipe cri de joie pour ensuite, après que l'excitation soit retombée, se mettre en ligne pour se saluer. L'autre équipe à l'air heureux et prend du plaisir à discuter avec Seirin. Au moins, ils ne sont plus abattus. Ton manque d'attention te fait sursauter lorsque Kuroko se place à côté de toi, tu le félicites pour cette démonstration pendant que lui, il enfile son tee-shirt. Il te demande sa récompense. Tu hausses les sourcils car vous n'aviez pas conclus d'accord. Il sourit alors énigmatique et se rapproche pour poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes à peine quelques secondes. L'équipe n'a pas eu le temps de vous voir. Vous repartez du gymnase main dans la main.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le banc de Rakuzan ? Un petit grognement sort d'entre tes lèvres. Ca fait maintenant la cinquième fois au moins que tu essayes discrètement de sortir mais la main que Seijuro a posée sur ta cuisse t'en empêche. Il a l'air absorbé par le match mais il a un même temps le plein contrôle sur toi. Tu soupires bruyamment. Tu ne fais même pas partie du club et le basket est la chose qui t'intéresse le moins au monde. En plus ton petit-ami ne joue même pas ! Tu es relativement en colère. Tu gardes une petite distance entre vos deux corps pour lui faire comprendre explicitement ta pensé. Tu boudes, si Akashi jouait, tu aurais une excuse pour rester parce que tu adores le voir faire du sport, ses muscles développés dégoulinants de sueur, ses cheveux rouges flamboyant bougeant en même temps que son corps, oui Akashi Seijuro est un jeune homme très attirant même couvert de transpiration. Tu mords ta lèvre en pensant à cette image plus que séduisante. Le rouge à côté retient un petit rire que tu remarques. Tu l'ignores encore plus. Un coup de sifflet retentit, c'est la mi-temps. D'après ce que tu vois, tout à l'air plutôt bien, ils gèrent leur adversaire avec une facilité déconcertante. Tu restes à ta place alors que Seijuro se lève pour aller discuter avec le coach un peu plus loin. Alors Mayami Kotaro en profite pour venir à côté de toi, il te sourit avec sa petite dent qui dépasse. Il te demande pourquoi tu es là si tu n'aimes pas le basket. Tu hausses simplement les épaules et luis dis que les ordres d'Akashi sont absolus. Il rit encore plus puis te s'en repart avec les autres. Ton petit-ami revient vers toi en enlevant son tee-shirt blanc dévoilant son débardeur lui aussi blanc avec écrit RAKUZAN en bleu clair. Tu le regardes interrogative.

 **« -Akashi-kun ?**

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit c'est Seijuro, […] … Je vais jouer, j'ai l'autorisation du coach. »**

Tu avales difficilement ta salive, il était aussi fort que ça ? Tellement fort qu'il devait demander une autorisation ? Bon sang… tu es la petite-amie d'un dieu. Tu hoches la tête. Il se penche vers toi et embrasse tendrement ta joue. Il chuchote à ton oreille.

 **« Regarde bien, regarde bien comme je suis absolu. »**

Tu frissonnes à cause de l'air qui rentre dans ton appareil auditif. Bon, un peu à cause de l'effet qu'il te provoque. Il pose sa main sur le haut de ta tête puis s'éloigne sur le terrain. Tu fixes son dos, le souffle coupé, c'est dans ces moments là que tu ne peux pas le contester. Un nouveau coup de sifflet se fait entendre. Le match reprend, c'est là que les choses effrayantes commencent. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne sais pas comment mais le ballon n'arriva plus jamais dans les mains de l'adversaire. Elle était toujours reprise par … Akashi. Comment peut-il faire cela ? Il gère le match à lui tout seul. Tu en perds les mots, c'est cela qu'il voulait dire alors… être absolu. Tu le vois avancer en dribblant, il ne court même pas, alors qu'un joueur adverse se place devant lui pour le stopper. Il fait un pas en avant, tu ne sais pas comment mais le joueur tombe en arrière sur les fesses. Tes yeux s'écarquillent, il n'y avait pourtant pas d'obstacle pour le faire trébucher. Akashi se rapproche du panier et lance le ballon. Il se retourne, tu croises son regard qui te terrifie. Il a un petit sourire sadique qui t'est adressé. Tu te lèves les jambes flageolante et avales difficilement ta salive, tu t'apprêtes à transgresser un de ses ordres. Il te lance un regard qui veut tout dire mais toi tu ne veux plus rester proche de cet homme qui t'effraies. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains et lui tourne le dos. Tu t'éloignes en courant pressée de fuir le gymnase. Pressée de fuir ses yeux de l'empereur.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Tu montes les escaliers qui mènent aux gradins avec ton amie. Vous trouvez vite une place pour vous installer. Aujourd'hui a lieu un match de basket entre l'équipe de ton lycée et un autre qui est proche. Bien sûr, il est inessentiel pour toi de venir voir ton petit ami jouer alors tu as embarqué une de tes amies avec toi pour te tenir compagnie de plus tu sais qu'elle apprécie également le basket. Les deux équipes ont l'air de s'entrainer pour l'instant. Comme il n'y a rien d'important à voir pour le moment tu discutes avec Makoto. En voyant le géant violet qui te sert de petit-ami, des questions sur votre relation lui viennent en tête. Tu y réponds en rougissant sans trop donner de détail. Tu es trop timide pour cela.

Alors que le match est sur le point de commencer, tu fixes le banc réservé à Yosen. Tu remarques Atsushi assis nonchalant sur le banc, la coach à l'air énervé contre lui en fait ils ont tous l'air énervés contre lui. Tu hausses les sourcils, tu espères qu'il ne fait pas encore une crise de gaminerie. Tu vois Himuro soupirer et sortir son portable de son sac. Bizarrement la sonnerie de ton téléphone retentit juste après. Tu décroches.

 **« -Hai, Himuro-sempai ?**

 **\- Désolé de te déranger, […], mais tu peux venir au gymnase ? Atsushi ne veut pas bouger.**

 **-J'arrive tout de suite. »** , Dis-tu en soupirant bruyamment.

Tu t'excuses auprès de ton amie et ton amie et lui indiques que tu reviens bientôt. Tu laisses tes affaires à leurs places et reprends le chemin inverse. Tu descends vite les escaliers et marches de manière déterminée vers l'entrée des joueurs. Tu y croises Himuro qui t'attend pour te guider vers le terrain. Tu y vas le visage ferme et te remémore qu'il ne faut pas être gentille avec Atsushi et qu'il ne faut pas se laisser attendrir par son visage d'ange. Vous vous empressez de rejoindre l'équipe pour ne pas faire attendre les autres plus longtemps. Lorsque tu t'approches, le visage du violet s'illumine, tu essayes désespérément de ne pas craquer. Tous les joueurs te regardent bizarrement tandis que Murasakibara se lève pour venir te prendre dans ses bras. Tu tends une main pour l'arrêter, il te regarde en haussant un sourcil.

 **« Himuro-sempai m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas jouer, Mura-kun. »**

Il regarde son aîné avec un regard à la limite haineux. Il fait la moue et retourne s'assoir sur le banc. La coach dit aux autres d'aller sur le terrain et elle te lance un regard qui veut certainement dire « tu as intérêt à le faire bouger de là ». Tu vas t'assoir à côté de lui. Il daine même pas te regarder. Il t'en veux visiblement. Tu soupires lasse de devoir en arriver là.

 **« -Mura-kun, si tu joues le match tu auras le droit à une récompense.**

 **-De quel genre ?**

 **-Ce que tu voudras. »**

Il tourne son regard vers toi, il hoche la tête et se lève, tu souris. Il en faut peu pour le convaincre. Il entre sur le terrain et se retourne une dernière fois vers toi.

 **« Ce soir, je veux […]-chin rien que pour moi. »**

Tu rougis bêtement devant des paroles si profondes venant d'un gamin pareil.

 **« Et je veux plein de Maiubo aussi ! »**

Tu soupires amusée mais aussi désespérée. Evidemment, Atsushi reste Atsushi.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu lances une serviette à Daiki qui l'utilise pour essuyer la sueur qui dégouline de son front. Tu souris heureuse qu'il soit là, depuis quelque temps il avait recommencé à sécher l'entrainement mais aussi les matchs. Ce qui t'avait relativement énervée, donc aujourd'hui tu es allé le chercher par la peau du cou. Il ne t'avait jamais vu comme ça. C'est donc pour cela qu'il t'avait suivi sans rechigner. A parfois tu pouvais être encore plus effrayante que Satsuki. Le coach parle avec toute l'équipe pour la suite du match. C'est la mi-temps et autant dire qu'avec le jeu de Daiki, l'écart entre les points est déjà bien creusé. Tu l'entends soupirer, surement lasse.

 **« - Ce match est nul ! […] ! Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?**

 **\- Ils ont un bon niveau.**

 **-Tu parles ! Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi-même ! »**

Tu prends ton calepin en carton dans ta main et frappe violemment la tête de ton petit ami. Plus modeste tu meurs.

 **« -Dois-je te rappeler ta défaite contre Kagami-kun ?**

 **-Me parle pas de ce Bakagami !**

 **\- Alors bouge-toi de dieu ! »**

Il grogne de frustration et d'exaspération envers ton comportement. Il se lève brusquement du banc en t'adressant un vague « j'ai compris ». Le capitaine te regarde et te fait le v de la victoire avec ses doigts tu hoches la tête quand même déçue de devoir t'engueuler avec lui pour le motivé à se donner à fond. Le coup de sifflet de la reprise se fait entendre. Tous les joueurs se retrouvent sur le terrain pour la suite. C'est à partir de ce moment que le match devient véritablement intéressant. Aomine commence enfin à se donner à cent pourcent. Les adversaires essayes désespérément de l'arrêter mais en vain. Il y a plus assez de défense puissante pour pouvoir le retenir. Il s'élance et met un alley-hoop. Les adversaires sont tout de même remontés à bloc, ils se donnent à fond et ne semble même pas affectés par l'écart de point, ils ont tout simplement l'air de s'amuser. L'écart se creuse de plus en plus mais doucement car l'autre équipe arrive tout de même à mettre certain tirs à trois points. Les deux derniers quart de temps passent à une vitesse fulgurante tellement le match est passionnant et c'est sans surprise que Too remporte le match haut la main. Mais tu fus quand même surprise de voir l'as de l'autre équipe venir serrer la main de Daiki avec un sourire sincère. Il discute quelques minutes puis le bleu revient vers toi. Il détourne le regard quand il aperçoit le grand sourire qui souligne tes lèvres. Il range ses affaires puis se retourne vers toi.

 **« Va pas croire que c'est grâce à toi et que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça. »**

L'étirement de tes lèvres se détend à l'entente de cette phrase parce que tu sais très bien que Aomine Daiki ne rigole jamais avec ça.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu rentres dans le vestiaire des garçons après que le coach t'est ouvert la porte. Ton calepin à la main tu attends toute leur attention. Une fois que le calme arrive, tu baisses les yeux vers tes fiches et leur fais un topo de tout ce qui doit être su pour ce match de qualification.

 **« -Cette équipe est très forte en intérieur, elle a une très bonne défense qui permet de le protéger jusqu'à la zone des deux points, en cas de crise, de ce que j'ai pu observer durant leur dernier match, ils s'ouvrent un peu et s'élargissent jusqu'à la zone des trois points.**

 **\- Ils ne pourront pas arrêter les tirs de Shin-chan !**

 **\- Si ils le pourront, ils ont un très bon joueur qui peut sauter très haut, il faudra jouer la feinte. En plus, ils risquent d'adopter leur stratégie très tôt. Dans ce cas-là, leur intérieur sera affaibli, il faudra donc foncer sur les deux points. Au mieux, passez le ballon à Miyaji-Sempai. »**

Ils hochent tous la tête convaincue par tes explications. Le coach lui aussi semble satisfait et te félicite pour tes recherches et pour ton travail assidu. Il est assez fier de la stratégie que toi et lui avaient établis quelques jours plus tôt, ce match est important pour atteindre le tournoi officiel alors ils n'ont définitivement pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu jettes rapidement un regard à Shintaro qui enlève les pansements qui entourent ses doigts puis sors dehors après qu'un organisateur vous demande de le suivre pour le début du match. Tous les joueurs passent devant et toi tu restes en arrière à côté de ton petit-ami. Le vert semble concentré mais tu n'arrives presque pas à garder ton sérieux à cause de sa peluche ourson qu'il tient dans ses bras. Il est toujours aussi accro à l'horoscope au plus grand désarroi de toi et Takao qui vous démenez toujours pour les trouver son foutu objet porte-bonheur. Par habitude, il te met une petite pichenette derrière le crâne, tu ris en te tenant l'endroit un peu douloureux. Il te calle le nounours dans tes bras et avance plus rapidement. Tu ris encore plus, il est toujours aussi timide aussi.

Vous arrivez au banc où tu t'installes tranquillement pendant que les autres enlèvent leurs tee-shirts pour dévoiler le débardeur orange SHUTOKU. Le coach donne des derniers conseils toi tu en profite pour observer l'autre équipe qui a leur plus que motivée à gagner. Ils abordent tous des sourires plus que confiants qui, tu en es sur, vont vite disparaître quand ils se rendront compte de l'écart de puissance. Tu entends quelques chuchotements derrière toi.

 **«-Attends, pourquoi elle porte l'objet de Midorima ? Il ne laisse personne le toucher d'habitude.**

 **-T'es pas au courant, la manageuse et lui sortent ensemble depuis quelques mois.**

 **-NOOOOOON ?! »**

Tu les regards se dirigent vers le jeune remplaçant derrière toi. Tu pouffes de rire avec Takao qui était à côté de toi et qui avait tout entendu lui aussi. Tu ne te lasses jamais de tous ces gens surpris d'apprendre que vous sortez ensemble. C'est vrai que c'est dur d'imaginer Midorima sortir avec quelqu'un mais en vrai il n'est pas si pire que ça. Tu regardes le garçon et lui tire la langue pour ensuite te rapprocher du vert. Il pose son tee-shirt sur le banc puis se retourne vers toi interrogatif.

 **«-Essaye de faire quelques passes au moins s'il te plait. »**

Tu l'entends soupirer en remontant ses lunettes. Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas résister quand tu emploies cet air suppliant avec lui. Comme à son habitude avant un match, il pose rapidement une main sur ton épaule et toi tu lui souris Il s'éloigne en rougissant. Quelques minutes plus tard le match commence, sans aucune surprise l'équipe adversaire utilise bien la stratégie que le coach et toi avaient prédit. Ils étaient pour l'instant tous regroupés vers l'intérieur. L'équipe en profite donc, Takao fait la passe à Midorima qui lance gracieusement le ballon. Il glisse dans le cerceau sans l'effleurer. Un seul mot te vient en tête : Fatality.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu tapes du pied impatiente, Kise t'a donné rendez-vous sur le côté du gymnase il y a dix minutes et il n'est toujours pas là. Comme à son habitude, il aime te faire attendre, tu t'apprêtes à partir mais des mains cachent tes yeux et te collent à un corps derrière toi. Tu sursautes surprise et essayes d'enlever les larges mains mais en vain, tu sens le souffle de ton « agresseur ».

 **« Bonjour […]-cchi. »**

Il te relâche et te retournes vivement vers lui. Tu essayes de le frapper mais il t'arrête et se penche pour t'embrasser. Il te sert contre son torse, ce que tu ne rejettes pas. Il a l'air stressé, tu ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant un match. Tu caresses son dos de haut en bas pour le rassurer.

 **« Souhaite bonne chance à l'homme le plus sexy au monde. »**

Il t'adresse un clin d'œil pour se moquer de toi. Référence à la nuit malade que tu avais passée chez lui. Tu rougis embarrassée et essayes de nouveau de le frapper. Il te prend dans ses bras. Le moment câlin est interrompu par la voix du capitaine.

 **« - Kise, ramène-toi ! Ça va commencer !**

 **-J'arrive ! »**

Il t'embrasse une dernière fois puis part en courant vers le gymnase. Toi, tu vas vers l'entrée et va t'installer dans les gradins à côté de tes rares amies. Alors que le match est sur le point de commencer, toutes les groupies de Kise se lèvent et cries. Il les regarde et fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un bisou très mal fait. Puis tu le vois chercher quelque chose du regard, quand il croise le tien, il se baisse pour faire une révérence exagérée. Tu ris mais tu te calmes direct après avoir sentis les regards pleins de haine posés sur toi.

Le match commence, Kaijo prend vite l'avantage, on voit que tout le monde se donne à fond pour réussir. Les deux premiers quarts de temps se passent plutôt bien mais c'est à la fin du deuxième, Kise décide bêtement de faire son beau et donc de mettre un dunk. Il saute et le met facilement mais il retombe sur son pied droit déjà blessé. Il trébuche et tombe en arrière. Il tente plusieurs fois de se relever mais la douleur doit le plaquer au col. Des remplaçants viennent l'aider et le sortent du gymnase. Tu es prise de panique et te lèves subitement pour partir. Ils ont dus l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu cours vers l'endroit en question en n'oubliant de t'excuser auprès des personnes que tu bouscules par inadvertance. Tu rentres dans l'autre bâtiment et tire avec force la porte coulissante de l'infirmerie. Tu y aperçois Kise assis sur un lit une poche de froid collée sur son pied. Il te voit et t'adresse un sourire qui se veut rassurant mais qui enfaite exprime plus de la tristesse. Tu t'avances et enroules tes bras autours de son cou. Tu le sers contre toi.

 **« -[…]-cchi est trop mignonne ~**

 **\- La ferme Kise ! »**


	9. Chapter 9: La dispute

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **FairyQuin :** Bonjour nouvelle lectrice ! Je te remercie pour ce commentaire plein d'amour et ces félicitations. J'essaye au maximum de respecter les personnages de base du manga et aussi de faire du contenu amusant et divertissant pour que les personnes ayant passé une assez mauvaise journée ou autre puissent se détendre en lisant ce que je propose, c'est, on va dire, mon objectif principale. Après, bien sûr, j'ai voulue également exploré de nouveaux horizons de l'écriture en utilisant une nouvelle technique et en faisant un récit en « tu ». Je suis heureuse de constater que les fautes d'orthographes qui m'échappent ne posent pas vraiment de soucis. En espérant d'autre commentaire de ta part, love.

 **emilie33110 :** Salut Emilie ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, tu laisses à chaque fois un petit commentaire extrêmement gentil qui me fait toujours sourire. Ne t'inquiète un chapitre sur la jalousie est déjà prévu. Il sera normalement posté après le chapitre « la réconciliation » qui sera lui posté après celui-ci, j'espère que tu tiendras le coup jusque-là, bisous sur tes petites joues.

 **Iscarelle :** Coucou ! Je pense qu'on peut le dire Midorima Shintaro est le tsundere absolu ! J'essaye au mieux de le représenter comme dans le manga, j'y ai remarqué qu'il perdait parfois son côté plutôt froid pour laisser place à des scènes comiques. Je pense qu'on a tous un personnage qui nous représente à quelques traits près, moi je dirais que je ressemble plus à Kuroko, même si je n'ai pas un si gros manque de présence ! (moi aussi j'aime les math et l'horoscope XD). Merci beaucoup, contente que ces petites histoires te plaisent autant !

Je prends note pour Takao, mais je ne sais pas si tu as vus mais il a son passage dans le chapitre 4 je crois avec d'autre personnage, je le referais peut-être parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir plu à beaucoup de monde. Encore une fois merciiii et je te fais plein de gros bisous !

 **Trafalgarlyra :** Salut ! Et oui j'essaye de faire les passages de Kise les plus drôle possible parce que dans l'anime de base je le trouve très drôle ! Midorima est une vrai tsundere~

 **ellie27 :** Hello ! hihi, j'y peut rien si tes commentaires font développer en moi en créativité débordante ! Tu vois j'en étais sûr, tu es une sado-maso ! (enfin seulement avec Akashi je présume, enfin, je pense qu'avec Aomine ça doit être le fun aussi héhé). Je ne te pense pas folle juste désespérément séduite par un flambeau psychopathe ! Merci beaucoup pour la proposition je le prends en compte et j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour cette partie. Je pense que je le sais maintenant hihi, tu n'es même plus obligé de l'écrire ! Mais c'est bien, ça veut dire que je remplis bien ma mission ! Bon… ok… pour Akashi je me suis un peu lâché … mais bon sang je me douter pas que je recevrais une lettre de plainte avec écrit : « mademoiselle ellie27 a failli s'étouffer dans sa bave à cause de votre chapitre ! ». Il est vrai que j'ai moi-même eu des papillons dans le ventre quand j'ai écrit cette description plus que … enfin voilà quoi, hihi ! Mais bon il faut avouer qu'à la fin il était flippant ! C'est pour ça que le personnage s'enfuit, C'est la réaction la plus humaine ! Et oui je le vois comme ça Murasakibara… un grand gamin ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est une punition plutôt … gentil on va dire. On l'aime comme ça Midorima, un vrai tsundere ! Haha et bien ce chapitre porte aussi sur ses groupies, en tout cas c'est à cause d'elle que la dispute va commencer ! Après tout ce temps tu en encore super impliqué et je t'en remercie, bye bye et ne bave pas trop !

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Saluuuuut ! Mais noooooon, il faut relativiser tu verras ;) ! Heureuse que ce chapitre t'est encore une fois plut ! Ah oui Atsushi était trop mignon ! kiss kiss sur ton petit front !

Ps : C'est bien, maintenant je t'ordonne de me lécher les doigts de pied mdr

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde! Bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacance donc le rythme de publication devvrais normalement reprendre à un chapitre pour semaine bien que nous ne sommes jamais à l'abris d'un retard alors je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être indulgent la dessus s'il vous plait! Bon alors aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la dispute entre le reader et nos chers joueurs de la génération Miracle. J'avais prévus de faire un chapitre avec de nouveau personnage mais je n'ai pas eu assez de nom proposé alors si vous voulez en proposer de nouveau je usis preneuse, au pire des cas j'en choisisrais moi même. Après ce chapitre ci sera posté un chapitre sur la**_ _ **réconciliation des deux personnages et ensuite seulement un chapitre sur des autres personnages. Je vous préviens la partie de Midorima est un peu baclée cette fois, faute d' , se sera tout pour aujourd'hui, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à laisser des commentaires et bonne lecture**_!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu es actuellement dans un terrain de street-basket avec ton petit-ami Tetsuya. Tu es assise sur le banc pendant que lui s'entraine au lancé. Bon autant dire que ce n'est pas gagner mais on peut voir qu'il a fait des progrès par rapport au début. Tes pensées et l'entrainement de Kuroko est interrompus par une voix féminine.

 **« Tetsu-kuuuuun ! »**

Un éclair rose passe à toute allure devant toi pour finir dans les bras de Tetsuya. Le bleu ne semble aucunement surpris, il aborde son air impassible comme d'habitude. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses pâle le sert fort dans ses bras. Sa généreuse poitrine s'écrase contre le torse de TON petit-ami ! Il la repousse gentiment.

 **« -Momoi-san, arrête de me coller s'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais Tetsu-kun ! »**

Tu fixes amèrement cette scène en te demandant comment elle pouvait le toucher aussi facilement alors que tu es juste à côté. Elle se rend visiblement compte de ta présence après quelques secondes, elle te fixe, elle aussi, un bon moment puis demande à Tetsuya qui tu es et qu'est-ce que tu fais là. Tu essayes vainement, pendant ce temps, de ravaler ta jalousie.

 **« Je te présente [… …], c'est la manageuse de notre équipe et une amie, […]-san, voici Momoi-san, la manageuse de Tôô. »**

Tu avales difficilement ta salive, une amie ? Tu n'es qu'une simple amie ? Est-ce une blague ? Non, les yeux du bleu ne mentent pas. Tu adresses un sourire coincé à la nouvelle arrivante puis ramasses tes affaires. Impossible pour toi de rester dans cette atmosphère maintenant.

 **« Je suis désolé de vous laisser mais je viens de me souvenir que j'ai encore des mathématiques à faire pour demain, au revoir, Kuroko-kun, Momoi-san. »**

Tu t'inclines essayant de cacher le trouble qui s'installe sur ton visage, c'est que tu n'es pas habituée à mentir, demain tu n'as pas maths et Tetsuya le sait très bien vu qu'il est dans la même classe que toi. Tu sors du terrain de street-basket énervée et déçue. Malheureusement, il ne te court pas après comme dans ces romantiques shojos.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Il est actuellement dix-neuf heures, tu es chez toi et cela fait exactement quatre heures que tu es rentrée. A trois heures tu es partie en courant du gymnase dans lequel se déroulait le match de basket de ton petit-ami… enfin petit-ami… plutôt diable, monstre, beau gosse effrayant. Tu n'as pas pu supporter ses yeux de l'empereur. Déjà que ses iris te font flipper à la base mais alors avec son regard psychopathe et son sourire en coin, tu n'avais pas pu t'empêcher de t'éloigner trèèèèès loin de lui. Mais alors pourquoi as-tu encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui te tiraille le ventre.

Tu soupires en changeant encore une fois de chaîne, il n'y a visiblement pas de choses passionnantes ce soir, en plus tes parents ne sont de nouveau pas là, à cause d'urgences, encore une fois, bon sang les gens ne peuvent-ils pas arrêter de mourir quelques secondes ?! Tu allais te mettre à somnoler sur le canapé lorsque l'on sonne à la porte. Tu te lèves en grognant et en râlant. Tu atteins la poignée que tu enclenches. Tu lèves les yeux en l'air et tu croises ce regard hétérochrome que tu détestes tant. Prise de panique, tu refermes violement la porte mais son pied bloque la fermeture complète. Il écarte sans aucun problème le reste puis rentre. Tu t'enfuis dans le salon mais là encore, il te bat et attrape ton poignet droit dans sa main. Il t'entraine contre le mur où là il attrape ton deuxième poignet, ce n'est en aucun cas violent mais tu n'as aucunes échappatoires. Il cherche à te faire lever la tête mais son regard te brûle la peau.

 **« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça, supplies-tu.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne le devrais-je pas, […] ? »**

« Parce que tu es effrayant. », penses-tu tout bas et puis tu es sûr qu'il sait déjà le pourquoi du comment. Il semble comprendre après quelques secondes.

 **« -Je n'utiliserais jamais mes yeux sur toi.**

 **\- Ah oui ? »**

Sarcastique tu n'as pas pu empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche. Tu lèves enfin la tête pour croiser son regard, tu as un élan de courage qui monte en toi.

 **« Alors au match peut-être ? Tu ne les as pas utilisés ? Ce regard que tu m'as lancé, c'était clairement un signe de supériorité, tu as voulu montrer que tu étais absolu. Et bien tu sais quoi, tu as gagné. »**

Tu libères tes poignets d'un coup sec et cours vers la porte que tu ouvres en grand.

 **« Je ne veux plus rien faire avec un homme aussi égoïste que toi. Maintenant sors d'ici. »**

Il te fixe mais te voyant assez énervée et résignée, il n'insiste pas et fait un pas dehors. Il se retourne une dernière fois vers toi puis repart.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** **:**

 **« - […]-chin, s'il te plaît~**

 **-J'ai dit non.**

 **\- Laisse-moi te manger ! »**

Tu soupires en éloignant du mieux possible le visage de ton petit-ami. Tu tapotes le livre de mathématiques en face de toi pour lui indiquer l'activité que tu as prévue pour cette après-midi. Tu vois à sa tête qu'il te boude. Il n'a visiblement pas envie de le faire mais peu importe pour toi, sa moyenne de math est en chute libre et en tant qu'adorable petite-amie tu te dois de l'aider pour qu'il réussisse ses examens et qu'il passe en seconde année sans problème. Tu ouvres le livre à la page 226, exercices sur les équations. Tu lui indiques les exercices 30 et 31 à faire. Il prend très lentement son stylo puis paresseusement commence à écrire. N'importe quoi bien entendu, tu soupires désespérée, l'envie n'est toujours pas présente à ce que tu peux voir. Bon aux grands désespoirs, les grands moyens, tu sors discrètement de ton sac un maiubo nouvelle saveur sorti il y a quelques jours. Un miracle pour toi car il avait été out of stock au bout de quelques heures. Tu le présentes devant les yeux du géant violet. Son regard, bizarrement, s'illumine directement. Il essaye de l'attraper mais tu l'enlèves à la dernière seconde. Il te lance des éclairs.

 **« Concentre-toi d'abord. »**

Il se fout royalement de toi et continu de taper son stylo contre la table. Tu soupires et lui lances l'apéritif dessus. Il l'attrape mais ne le mange pas comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude.

 **« - […]-chin est méchante quand elle m'oblige à travailler.**

 **-C'est pour t'aider Mura-kun.**

 **-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »**

Blessée, tu recules. Tu fermes d'un coup sec le livre de mathématiques, tu adresses un au revoir douloureux aux équations. Conscient de t'avoir fait mal, il essaye d'attraper ta main. Tu l'évites et la repousses d'une claque.

« **-[…]-chin…**

 **-Tais-toi. »**

Jamais tu n'avais pensé utiliser une voix aussi sèche et froide. Il ne voulait pas de ton aide, très bien alors tu ne le feras plus. Tu te lèves et va t'allonger sur ton lit. Tu l'ignores alors qu'il grogne. Tu lui tournes le dos. Tu l'entends se lever, puis le matelas s'affaisse un peu.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu nettoies le tableau de la salle de classe. Tu es de corvée ce soir alors tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Pendant que tu galères à essuyer le haut du tableau des filles viennent t'aborder. Elle te regarde comme si tu avais un bouton au milieu du front. Tu t'arrêtes interrogative.

 **« -Alors, c'est toi, […]-san, la petit amie de Aomine-kun ?**

 **-Oui, hum… je peux vous aider ?»**

Elles te rient au nez puis se retournent pour partir. Tu clignes plusieurs fois les yeux comme si tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce qui s'est passé. Tu entends au loin.

 **« Tu as vu ses seins comme ils sont petits ? Dans une semaine il va la plaquer c'est sûr ! »**

Tu rougis puis tu baisses la tête vers ta poitrine, il est vrai qu'elle est petite mais bon sang, elle était tout de même respectable pour ton âge. 95-B. Et puis Quel est le rapport avec ton petit ami Aomine ? Bien sûr tu sais qu'il aime les grosses poitrines mais il ne t'a jamais fait de remarque la dessus.

Tu soupires énervée mais en même temps déçue. Tu ranges l'éponge après avoir fini de nettoyer le grand tableau noir. Tu prends tes affaires puis pars vers l'entrée où normalement Daiki doit t'attendre. Tu marches quand tu l'aperçois au loin entouré des filles de tout à l'heure. Tu remarques que le chemisier de l'une d'entre elle et ouvert d'un bouton en trop donnant une petite vue à sa poitrine. Tu ralentis un peu pour ne pas te faire remarquer. Trop tard, Aomine t'aperçois et te fais signe de venir. Tu te rapproches donc essayant d'ignorer les regards haineux que le groupe te lance. Le bleu te prend la main et ne tarde pas à partir en avançant rapidement.

 **« S'cusez on est pressé. »**

Il te traine limite derrière lui tellement il va rapidement. Il est peut-être pressé de rentrer chez lui pour que tu puisses le torturer avec l'anglais que vous avez à faire pour demain. Un petit rire fait son entré dans ton esprit après avoir imaginé la scène. Tu tires tout de même sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il baisse le regard vers toi et ralentit. Il s'excuse. Vous arrivez devant chez lui. Il rentre d'abord sans toquer, toi tu rentres en saluant. Sa maman arrive au coin du couloir, elle te sourit, elle a l'air bien t'aimer, à chaque fois que tu viens elle a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Par contre elle le perd rapidement quand elle voit Aomine. Elle sort de sa poche une lettre. La jeune maman te demande gentiment de monter dans la chambre de son fils, tu obéis trop terrifiée. En bas tu entends déjà des fracas et des cris. En riant tu entres dans la chambre. Tu poses tes affaires par terre. Tu soupires puis commences à ramasser les affaires sales qui sont étalées par terre. En soulevant un tee-shirt tu attrapes un manga. Tu le tournes pour voir la première de couverture, un hentai… Alors c'est vrai, tu ne lui suffis pas… les larmes montent dans tes yeux. Tu jettes tout et reprends tes affaires, tu sors de la chambre sans voir Aomine, tu le bouscules et descends rapidement les escaliers. Tu t'excuses auprès de sa mère et sors dehors. Dans ta tête une phrase repasse en boucle. « Je ne suis pas faite pour être avec Aomine Daiki. »

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu donnes le dernier coup de sifflet de l'entraînement. Tous les hommes de l'équipe de basket s'écroulent pas terre en sueur et essoufflés, sauf ton Shintaro qui peine quand même à rester debout. Ils reprennent tous leurs souffles. Tu es presque tenté de rire sadiquement, c'est vrai que les voir faire un entraînement aussi dur concocté par tes soins est plus que plaisant. Le coach leur ordonne d'aller directement à la douche. Ils se relèvent avec difficulté mais se dirige vers leurs vestiaires sans broncher. Toi tu te lèves du banc pour aller ramasser les ballons et passer un coup de ballet, tu salues le coach quand il décide de sortir. Il a un rendez-vous avec sa femme parait-il, il devait donc aller se faire beau. Il te confit les clés du gymnase pour que tu puisses le fermer après. Lorsque tu termines ton travail presque toute l'équipe est sortie du vestiaire. Tu range le ballet à sa place. Takao te rejoins.

 **« - On a prévus de sortir manger un truc tu viens avec nous ? »**

Tu jettes un coup d'œil à Shintaro, il a l'air prêt à les suivre. Tu acquiesce de la tête et ramasse tes affaires pour les suivre. Tu leur dis de partir devant parce que tu dois tout fermer. Ils le font tous sauf ton petit ami qui t'attend sagement à côté. Tu éteins donc la lumière puis fermes la porte coulissante. Tu sors la clé pour bien la souder à double tour. Tu te retournes pour rejoindre les autres, le vert te suit et en même temps d'attrape la main. Tu souris devant ce petit geste mignon. Tu pensais qu'il allait rester comme cela mais quand vous vous approchez des autres il la lâche. Tu fronces légèrement les sourcils mais ne fais aucune remarque. Tu suis les garçons qui se dirigent vers le centre-ville. Durant tout le trajet tu essayes de prendre sa main dans la tienne mais il arrive toujours à l'esquiver discrètement. Tu t'éloignes donc de lui, tu es découragée, d'accord il n'aime pas vous montrez en public mais quand même. Vous entrez dans un petit restaurant, tout le monde s'installe. Tu te mets entre Miyagi et Takao. Tu es tellement vexée que tu ne veux plus parler à ton petit ami. Tu sens son regard sur toi mais qu'importe, tu vas jouer son jeu, pas de démonstration en public.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu traverses le couloir du lycée tu as rendez-vous dans un parc qui est tout près avec Kise. Tu es drôlement contente de le voir. Cela fait quelques temps qui vous n'aviez pas pu sortir car il s'était blessé au pied. Heureusement maintenant il va mieux et il peut rejouer tranquillement au basket. Et puisque c'est maintenant le printemps vous pouvez sortir dehors au lieu de vous enroulez dans une couverture devant un film chez l'un ou l'autre. Tu sors donc du bâtiment, il est quatorze heure et tu n'as pas cours de tout l'après-midi ce qui t'arrange énormément, Kise, lui, ne va pas en cours de toute la journée. Il a plusieurs rendez-vous pour le mannequinat. Tu n'es pas du genre à montrer trop tes sentiments mais à l'intérieur de toi tu es extrêmement pressé de le rejoindre. Tu marches rapidement vers le parc. Tu y arrives assez rapidement vu qu'il est juste à côté. Tu sors ton portable pour te rappeler l'endroit exact qu'il t'avait indiqué. Bon c'est sur le banc en dessus du cerisier. Très bien … le seul problème c'est que il y a des dizaines de cerisiers avec un banc … bon ben tu vas chercher !

Après quelques minutes, tu vois un attroupement de fille sur le chemin. Il ne t'en faut pas plus pour comprendre la situation. Tu aperçois les cheveux blonds de Kise dépasser de peu le nuage de fille qui l'entoure. Tu soupires et baisses la tête, il faut toujours que ses fans soient là pour tout gâcher. De plus sa communauté n'a pas l'air de beaucoup de t'apprécier, en même temps qui aimerait une fille qui te folle ton fantasme. Tu entends pas loin des petites voix chuchotées.

 **« Regarde c'est la petite-amie de Kise-sama, comme elle est laide, comment peut-elle sortir avec un mannequin comme lui ? »**

Tu essayes définitivement de l'ignorer mais les larmes arrivent sans crier garde. Tu relèves la tête pour faire demi-tour et partir. Malheureusement ton regard croise celui de Ryota, il doit avoir vu tes larmes car tout de suite il écarte ses fans pour passer te rejoindre. Toi, tu essayes de partir en cachant tes larmes. Trop tard, il attrape ton bras pour te retourner vers lui. Il s'éloigne un peu du grand groupe.

 **« - […]-cchi, dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

 **-… »**

Tu gardes le silence car tu essayes déjà de calmer tes spasmes. Mais Kise insiste.

 **«- S'il te plait, […]-cchi, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.**

 **-C'est … de ta faute tout ça.**

 **\- Quoi ? »**

Tu relèves vivement la tête.

 **« C'est ton mannequinat ! Ta communauté ! On ne peut pas être tranquille cinq minutes ! Elles sont toujours là à venir me juger ! Nous juger, j'en ai marre, je veux pouvoir passer des moments avec toi sans être déranger toutes les secondes par des fans en furie qui veulent des photos ! »**

Tu reprends ton souffle et te retournes pour partir cette fois pour de bon.

 **« - Hé pars pas comme ça !**

 **\- Laisse-moi. »**


	10. Chapter 10:La réconciliation

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Kannard :** Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !

 **l'Iris rouge :** Bonjour ! J'en ai eu l'envie après avoir lu les écrits d'une personne sur ce site (je n'arrive malheureusement pas à retrouver son nom, je crois qu'il ou elle a supprimé son compte), je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant ^^, j'espère que le reste te plaira autant que le début et que tu continueras à me laisser d'aussi gentil commentaire. Bye ! (mange tous les cookies !)

 **Lililacour : ** Oua, merci pour ce commentaire qui me fait vraiment un énorme plaisir ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme le fait d'être complimenter sur ce que je veux faire avant tout est super ! En effet mon objectif premier et de donner l'impression d'être dans la peau de la jeune fille qui vit les situations. Voilà la suite, hâte de recevoir ton prochain commentaire )

 **in the moon97:** Haha tout va mal mais ne t'inquiète pas tout s'arrange dans ce chapitre ! En effet je pense aussi que un couple(ou une amitié) doit vivre avez des hauts et des bas. Je continuerais jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration s'épuise.

 **ellie27:** Salut ! Je suis heureuse que les chapitres te plaisent toujours autant ! Peut-être comme mot plus fort « idolâtrer », x). Haha, c'était le but de ne pas le trouver mignon mais tu verras dans ce chapitre la mignonnerie va revenir ! (Mais faut pas être jalouse comme ça, et puis je trouve que certaines fictions AkaMomo sont plutôt réussies).Certes il a embrassé le reader en premier mais il ne faut pas oublier que Momoi est, dans l'anime, hyyyyper amoureuse de Kuroko, il ne faut donc pas briser son petit cœur fluffy. Hehe oui Akashi est un beau gosse effrayant et sexy. Mais bon dieu il faut que tu comprennes qu'Akashi a fait quelque chose de mal est que maintenant il faut qu'il se rachète, comme dans ce chapitre. Avec Murasakibara, c'était un petit « laisses-moi te manger » innocent comme lui. Pour Aomine c'est sûr que c'est un peu exagérer mais après je me suis un peu inspiré de mes propres réactions aussi, si j'apprends un jour que mon mec (un jour peut-être en aurais-je un) fantasme sur une fille autre que moi je piquerais une crise de jalousie extrême x). Bon pour les premières fois des personnages ça arrivera plus tard je dois encore m'entrainer du côté des lemons. (Un jour tu auras le droit à ta scène cochonne avec Akashi) Bon ça va si ça reste réaliste ! Hihi, c'est là qu'on voit que n'apprécie pas trop Midorima, j'avais pourtant réussie à te faire apprécier ce personnage. C'est exact moi non plus je n'aimerais pas sortir avec un mannequin connu, trop de groupie et de média. Bon après le reader c'est plus emporté qu'autre chose parce qu'en vrai ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Kise. Hehe j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bye !

 **Leo-Chan-no-Aquarius :** Salut ! C'est la première fois que je te vois ici toi, ça me fais plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à laisser des commentaires, bye !

 **Iscarelle :** Coucou ! Je le pense aussi mais j'imagine ce début de relation un peu plus timide donc j'imagine que Midorima ne fait pas grand-chose même s'ils sont tout seuls. Oui je laisse au lecteur une grande place pour son imagination c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'essaye de ne pas faire de grandes descriptions que ce soit matérielle ou que ce soit humaine. J'évite encore plus de décrire le reader parce que libre à vous d'imaginer le personnage selon vos gouts, juste pour moi le perso est toujours plus petite que les garçons. J'imagine également la même chose pour Kise mais je pense que bientôt c'ets plus le reader qui va compenser ce manque d'attention. Tu te fais peut être des films mais je pense que c'est l'explication la plus plausible. Haha oui j'aurais aussi péter la gueule à Aomine mais n'oublions pas que c'est une jeune fille douce et fragile de 16 ans qui est très timide et qui fait déjà un effort rien qu'en restant avec Aomine ! Et puis pour Kise, à part si tu es superwoman, te faire insulter à longueur de journée je pense que ça devient vite insupportable. Haha je comprends tout à fait mais Akashi est absolu et personne ne le défi sauf son adorable petite amie ! Merci à toi surtout pour ton super commentaire que j'ai pris plaisir à répondre avec toute mon énergie mdr. Haha merci ne t'inquiète pas toi aussi tu seras bientôt en vacance, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de ton bac et je pense que Akashi et Midorima sont les plus aptes à t'aider, pour toutes matières confondus d'ailleurs, autour d'une petite tasse de thé )

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Hé oui dans un couple il y a des hauts et des bas alors il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Bon je suis quand même heureuse qu'il te plaise, ne t'inquiète pas le fluff revient en force aujourd'hui ! Et t'abuses ! Mes pieds sont parfaitement propres et manucurés ! Hihi, Bisou !

 **emilie33110 :** C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier pour toujours laisser un commentaire après un chapitre et puis c'est normale que je te réponde puisque toi tu prends le temps de m'écrire un message ) Et ce n'est que le début de ta jalousie parce que dans mon planning de chapitre il y a un chapitre dédié à la jalousie ) Ta faim va s'arrêter dès aujourd'hui et j'espère que le morceau avec le violet te plaira. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment la faute de Kise, c'est vrai que la célébrité doit être chiante parfois ! Oui je vais faire de mon mieux pour garder ce rythme même si le jour où je te répond on est lundi soir et que j'ai toujours rien pondue… Bonne semaine à toi aussi ! Kiss !

 _ **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens pour un petit chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le léger retard mais je n'avais plus la force de terminé la partie de Kise le soir même. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, au dernier chapitre j'ai reçu neuf reviews ! Vous avez carrément battus le record de review sous un chapitre. Je suis heureuse qu'il y est toujours autant de monde et que vous restiez encore actif. Merci ! Bon je vous laisse, Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya :

Alors que tu prends le chemin pour aller chez toi, les larmes commencent tout doucement à couler le long de tes joues. Tu es bien plus blessée que tu voudrais l'avouer, mais que Kuroko dise que tu es simplement une amie te brise au plus profond de toi, toi qui pensais être vraiment quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Tu t'es vraiment trompée. Tu ralenties le rythme de tes pas pour enfin t'arrêter sur un banc dans un parc pour enfant. Tu te poses dessus la tête toujours baissée tenant ton sac de cours qui pendouille entre des jambes. Tes genoux sont serrés l'un contre l'autre alors que tes mollets partent plus en évasés. Tu essayes désespérément de calmer ta crise de larme en contrôlant ta respiration. Impossible maintenant que les premières larmes sont tombées. Tu les essuies du mieux que tu peux avec le bout de ton chemiser un peu trop grand pour toi. Tu prends ensuite le bout de ton gilet en laine que tu mets en boule dans ta main pour absorber les gouttes salées mais elles reviennent encore et encore. Des tremblements secouent tes épaules alors que tu as des petits hoquets. Bon sang impossible de te calmer. Ton portable sonne dans ton sac, tu l'ignore complétement de toute façon impossible pour toi de répondre dans cet état.

 **« […]-san. »**

Tu relèves un chouia la tête mais ça te suffit pour croiser les iris bleues turquoise de Kuroko. Il est accroupi devant toi, tu ne l'as même pas entendue arriver. Tu veux te relever pour partir mais il pose ses mains sur tes genoux pour que tu restes assise. Ses yeux d'habitude inexpressifs sont habités d'une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

 **« S'il te plait ne te mets pas dans des états comme ça, je peux tout t'expliquer. »**

Tu hoches la tête en essuyant les dernières larmes qui se trouvent sur tes joues. Il se relève et s'assoit à côté de toi sur le banc. Il ne te touche plus et ne cherche même pas à le faire, il se contente de te regarder insistant pour capter ton attention.

 **« Momoi-san est amoureuse de moi depuis le collège, je ne voulais pas la blesser. Mais je ne pensais pas te blesser à la place, excuse-moi. »**

Tu soupires intérieurement, tu as été tellement idiote, tu n'aurais pas dû le juger si facilement. Il voulait juste éviter de faire du mal à quelqu'un. C'était bien le style de Tetsuya. Tu allais t'excuser de ton comportement quand il te coupe.

 **« Tu sais, […]-san, c'est toi que j'aime. »**

Ni une ni deux, tu sautes dans ses bras.

Akashi Seijuro : 

Ca fait maintenant une semaine que tu n'as pas approchée Akashi, c'est plutôt bizarre pour toi car jusqu'à maintenant tu étais toujours habituée à être collée à lui. Tu n'es pas la seule que ça choque, les gens de ta classe te lancent encore plus de regard indiscret alors qu'avant ils n'osaient même pas de peur de provoquer le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Tu restes toujours avec ton groupe d'amie qui n'arrête pas de te poser des questions plus bizarre les unes que les autres sur ton ancien statue de couple avec Akashi. Oui… ancien parce que maintenant que vous ne vous adressez plus la parole c'est un peu compliqué de se considérer comme un couple à part entière. Tu as beau être celle qui a mis fin à cette histoire tu ressens tout de même des forts pincements de cœur quand tu l'aperçois parler avec d'autres filles. Bon sang… tu restes jalouse en toute circonstance. Et puis tu es bien la seule à le regarder car lui ne t'en adresse même pas un.

Revenons au présent. Tu es actuellement chez toi, il est vendredi soir. Tu es habillée de ton vieux jean que tu as depuis des années et d'un large sweat gris que tu sors à chaque fois que tu as une baisse de morale. Comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine tu t'affales sur le canapé un bac de glace dans une main et une cuillère et la télécommande dans l'autre. Tu passes ta soirée à zapper les chaines télé encore plus nuls les unes que les autres. Mais ce soir, la personne qui vient sonner à ta porte en a peut-être décidé autrement. Tu poses tes affaires sur la petite table basse et va ouvrir la porte. Qu'elle est ta surprise alors que tu te retrouves devant Akashi Seijuro en personne. Etrangement cette scène ta rappelle celle qui s'est passée il y a de cela une semaine.

 **« -Bonjour […].**

 **-B-Bonjour Akashi-kun** , Tu hésites avant de lui répondre.

 **\- Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir. »**

Tu le regardes surprise et ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sort. Tu hoches donc simplement la tête. Il te dit qu'il t'attend devant la porte pendant que toi tu vas enfiler ta paire de converses noires. Tu laisses un mot à tes parents sur la table de la cuisine puis sors en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Tu entres dans sa voiture et t'installes à côté de lui, à droite. Son conducteur vous emmène dans le centre-ville. Il s'arrête après seulement quelques minutes de route. Akashi sort, tu sors aussi du coup. Vous vous retrouvez devant un cinéma, ho… Akashi t'emmène pour une soirée cinéma. Il se dirige directement dans l'entrée et présente des places aux gardes. Vous entrez dans une immense salle plein de siège. Il s'assoit vers le milieu toi tu te places à côté de lui. Après cinq minutes les lumières s'éteignent et le film commence. Ca à l'air d'être un film d'amour, c'est là que tu vois qu'il te connait plus que bien. Tu sens son regard sur toi alors qu'il doit normalement regarder le film. Tu tournes la tête et croise son regard hétérochrome. Ses yeux ne sont pas effrayant comme la dernière fois mais ils sont plutôt remplient d'amour et de tendresse. Il se penche vers toi, vos lèvres se rencontrent enfin.

Murasakibara Atsushi :

Tu sens sa main sur ton dos puis sur ta taille. Il essaye de te retourner face à lui mais tu résistes du mieux que tu peux. Tu t'accroches à ton oreiller. Tu l'entends alors se reculer et prendre un paquet. Quelques secondes plus tard devant tes yeux se trouve un maiubo. Celui que tu lui as proposé tout à l'heure.

 **« […]-chin … »** , dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Tu attrapes l'apéritif dans ta main et te retourne vers le violet. Il s'allonge à côté de toi et te prend dans ses bras. Tu essayes de t'en défaire mais il te sert fort. Tu lui tape le torse.

 **« Mura-kun, je boude là. »**

Il te soulève un peu pour t'allonger sur son torse. Il te prend le maiubo de la main pour l'ouvrir et le prendre dans sa bouche. Il le sort complètement de son emballage et te tend l'autre partie. Tu rougis légèrement mais lève la tête pour croquer un bout. C'est plutôt bon bien que tu n'apprécies pas trop les apéritifs. Murasakibara finit de manger puis jette le papier quelque part dans ta chambre. Tu te lèves pour le ramasser mais le géant en profite autrement et passe ses deux bras sous tes seins. Il te soulève et te plaque contre le matelas pendant que lui embrasse ta joue, puis ton oreille, puis ton cou et enfin ta clavicule. Tu frissonnes tout le long. Bon… d'accord… tu lui pardonnes ce n'est pas tout le temps qu'il te porte autant d'attention et qu'il est aussi sérieux. Tu ris un peu quand son souffle chatouille l'intérieur de ton oreille.

 **« J'aime pas quand […]-chin boude. »**

Alors qu'il maintenait ton dos contre son torse, tu te retournes et passes ta main sur son visage. Tu dégages les quelques mèches de cheveux violettes qui tombent devant ses yeux. Sa poigne autour de ton ventre se desserre. Tu embrasses sa joue puis te relève.

 **« Bon on reprend les maths alors ! »**

Il grogne et enfonce sa tête dans le coussin.

Aomine Daiki :

Tu pensais vraiment avoir repris le chemin pour repartir chez toi mais maintenant tu ne sais absolument pas où tu es. Et il est maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour car tu ne te souviens même plus des ruelles que tu as empruntées précédemment. Tu grattes l'arrière de ton crâne embêtée. Certes tu n'allais pas bien et tu étais en pleur mais maintenant tu as l'air bien idiote à ne pas retrouver ton chemin. Malheureusement pour toi, comme si tu n'avais pas assez de problème à penser comme ça, deux hommes commencent à devenir insistants en prenant les mêmes rues que toi. Ca ne doit pas être une simple coïncidence, ils sont silencieux et gardent toujours la même distance. Tes mains tremblent de fatigue et de peur. Tu attrapes rapidement ton téléphone dans ton sac. Tu ne dois pas être si loin de chez Aomine. Tu vas dans tes contacts et appelle paniquée. La personne décroche directement.

 **« -Putain, […] t'es où ? Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ?!**

 **\- A-Aomine-kun…**

 **\- Où est-ce que tu es ?**

 **-Je, je ne sais pas … il y a deux gars qui me suivent depuis tout à l'heure, s'il te plait viens me chercher j'ai trop peur, ta voix se brise juste à la fin de ta phrase.**

 **\- Continue de marcher, je vais te trouver. »**

Il raccroche et toi tu suis ses instructions : tu continues droit devant toi en accélérant le rythme mais ces hommes continuent de te suivre. Tu remballes les larmes qui veulent couler le long de tes joues. Précipitamment tu tournes dans une petite ruelle car tu t'aperçois que le chemin qui tu prenais mener dans une impasse. Ton corps effectue un violent soubresaut quand tu rentres dans quelqu'un. Tu recules en levant la tête. Tout le stress redescend d'un coup quand tu te rends compte que devant toi se trouve Aomine. Il lâche un magnifique « ho putain […] » en te serrant dans ses bras. Quand les deux garçons qui te suivaient entre dans la ruelle, ils font vite demi-tour lorsqu'ils aperçoivent le regard de panthère de Daiki. Il te prend ensuite par les épaules pour que tu le regardes, ce que tu fais.

 **« -Ne fait plus jamais ça, ok ? »**

Tu hoches vivement la tête. Bon Dieu que tu l'aimes alors au diable les poitrines surdéveloppées.

Midorima Shintaro : 

Après une énième blague de Takao, tu explose encore une fois de rire. A lala quel blagueur ce jeune homme et puis avec Miyagi-sempai à côté qui fait n'importe quoi après avoir bu quelques verres, n'oublions pas qu'il est en troisième année, il a donc 18 ans. Alors c'est-à-dire que tous les dernières années ont un peu abusés sur les bouteilles ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous vous faites gentiment virés du restaurant, bon en plus tu crois bien que c'est l'heure de fermeture. Mais la soirée n'est pas finie. Ils décident d'aller se balader dans un parc. Tu restes donc à côté de Miyagi parce que tu sens qu'il peut basculer à tout moment. Malgré la bonne ambiance tu sens le regard insistant de ton petit ami. Peu importe tu ne te soucieras pas de lui tant qu'il ne fera pas un pas vers toi. Vous arrivez maintenant dans un parc. Tu aides Miyagi à s'assoir sur un banc et tu le laisses. A la place tu t'éloignes un peu à cause d'un petit mal de tête dû à la fatigue.

Tu marches tranquillement au bord du lac. Mauvaise idée tu perds l'équilibre et commence à tomber vers l'eau. Un petit cri paniqué t'échappe. Tu t'apprêtes à ressentir une sensation de froid mais non tu te sens tirer dans l'autre sens. Tu remontes et te retrouves plaquée contre un torse. Tu prends une grande inspiration puis enfin tu te rends compte que celui qui t'a rattrapé n'est autre que Midorima. Tu marmonnes des petits remerciements. Il te demande si tout va bien. Tu hoches vivement la tête.

Tu es surprise d'encore sentir la forte poigne de Shintaro autour de ta taille. Tu le regardes et tu vois dans ses yeux une lueur que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Il émet un petit grognement.

 **« Au diable la tenue. »**

Ses lèvres sur les tiennes te font directement comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Tu souris satisfaite contre ses lèvres et réponds avec plaisir à son baiser. Maintenant tu peux lui pardonner. Il a passé un cap.

 **« Et les amoureux vous venez ? On rentre ! »**

Vous vous séparez précipitamment alors que Shintaro essaye désespérément de cacher ses rougissements.

Kise Ryota :

Tu soupires en lisant le titre du magazine que ta maman te tend.

 _« Kise Ryota en crise amoureuse ? »_

Tu soupires encore une fois et te rallonge sur ton lit. Ta mère essaye de te convaincre de passer un coup de téléphone à ce pauvre garçon, proie des journalistes. Tu refuses encore une fois, tu veux te convaincre que tu as fait le bon choix. Au fond tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Ca fait maintenant quelques jours que tu restes cloîtrée dans ta maison, roulée en boule sur ton lit. Tu te refuses toutes sorties dehors de peur de croiser à chaque coin de rue des paparazzis ou des fans en furie.

Tu entends la porte sonner et ta mère te crier d'aller ouvrir. Tu te lèves donc de ton si confortable lit. Tu abaisses ton débardeur qui fait office de haut de pyjama et ton bas aussi qui descend. Tu descends rapidement les escaliers puis ouvre la porte d'entrée.

La vision qui se présente devant toi est tellement improbable que tu ne veux même pas y croire. Devant toi ce tient Kise Ryota habillé d'un simple jean et d'un sweat noir. Les cheveux négligemment rejeté en arrière. Il tient dans la main gauche en bouquet de fleur. Tu rougis à cette vue surprenante. Il passe sa main dans sa chevelure agacée.

 **« Bonjour […]-cchi, est-ce qu'on peut discuter s'il te plait ? »**

Tu hésites au début mais voyant son air si triste tu craques et t'écartes pour l'inviter à entrer. Tu refermes la porte puis te retournes vers lui alors qu'il te tend le bouquet de roses rouges. Tu le remercies. Tu ne peux empêcher quelques rougeurs sur tes joues.

 **« Montons dans ma chambre, on pourra parler tranquillement. »**

Tu montes les escaliers la première, Kise te suit juste derrière. Tu vas dans ta pièce intime puis refermes la porte une fois que vous êtes tous les deux. L'air est tendu et une gêne s'installe. Il décide de parler en premier.

 **« […]-cchi, je suis désolé, tu as raison tout est de ma faute. »**

Tu ravales la boule qui se forme dans ta gorge. Tu veux t'exprimer mais il te coupe la parole.

 **« Je sais que je suis qu'un idiot, je ne peux pas te promettre que les journalistes nous laisseront tranquille et que les fans aussi, mais bon sang sans eux je n'aurais pas ma carrière aujourd'hui. Je ne peux rien te promettre mais s'il te plait, laisses moi une deuxième chance, je t'aime. »**

Tu inspires un grand coup devant son monologue plus que sentimental, tu ne peux décidément pas résister.

 **« -D'accord, si tu me promets de faire un effort alors je veux bien te laisser une deuxième chance.**

 **-C'est vrai ? »**

Tu hoches la tête alors que lui te saute dessus pour t'attraper contre lui.

 **« Je t'aime tellement […]-cchi.**

 **-Moi aussi Ryota. »**


	11. Chapter 11: Ces petits moments d'amour

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Arya :** Bonjour ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça encore une fan d'Akashi, je ne vais plus m'en sortir moi, vous me mettez trop de pression ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant et que tu prennes autant de plaisir à la lire ! Je n'ai pas l'honneur d'avoir inventé ce concept disons que je me suis inspirée d'un auteur français qui est aussi sur ce site (mais dont je n'arrive malheureusement pas à retrouver le nom) et aussi d'auteur anglophone qui eux en font beaucoup. J'essaye de tous bien les développer mais il y en a où je suis plus à l'aise que d'autre. En effet après avoir reçu plusieurs commentaires comme quoi le caractère de Kise était trop froid je l'ai un peu modifié. Haha je ne pensais pas que le chapitre sur les matchs serait le plus apprécié, bon après c'est vrai qu'avec Akashi… J'essayerais de refaire un chapitre avec d'autres personnages il faut juste que je choisisse les personnages et aussi les idées pour ne pas trop me répéter. Ne t'inquiète pas le chapitre sur la jalousie est prévue ! Il arrive même très prochainement ! Je contente de savoir que tu continueras à lire et à laisser des commentaires, merci à toi, ciao !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Et oui un couple à des hauts et des bats mais bon dieu ça fait du bien de se réconcilier ensuite ! Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre dispute ou alors bien plus tard ! Heureuse que mon contenu te plaise à la prochaine !

 **emilie33110 :** Helloooooo ! Je suis tellement heureuse que ma fiction te plaise toujours autant ! Tu es la première personne qui aime plus Mura et Aomine que les autres. J'aimerais de temps en temps mais du coup mes chapitres spéciaux n'auraient plus aucun intérêt. Merci beaucoup à toi et j'espère que tu peux toi aussi profiter des vacances d'été.

 **Iscarelle :** Bonjour ! Ça va très bien et toi ? Et oui j'ai voulu faire ça dans l'amour et la tendresse. J'espère pour toi que ton bac c'est bien passé et que tu l'auras avec ou sans mention. Bonne vacance à toi alors ! Haha heureusement que mes chapitres sont là pour t'occuper alors ^^ Toujours aussi heureuse de constater que tu aimes les thèmes choisis. Je suis étonné que tes préféré soient Kise et Mura ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !

Ps : j'espère que celui-ci te plaira !

Pss : C'est prévue pour le prochain chapitre )

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Saluuut ! Toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce chapitre t'est plu et quand plus tu adores les réconciliations. Et oui heureusement mes pieds sont lavés et cirés tous les jours donc pas de problème mdrr. Voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard ! Kiss !

 **ellie27 : **Coucou ! Je le savais hihihi bon en tout cas c'est encourageant de savoir qu'autant de monde aime cette fiction pourtant simpliste ! Pas de problème pour l'AkaMomo je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue après je pensais que ce couple ne devrait pas t'empêcher de lire des fictions sur eux, tu peux vite remplacer et imaginer une autre fille à la place de Momoi. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne prévue pas d'autre situation de crise pour Akashi ni les autres, maintenant ça va être que des démonstrations de leur amours ! (on est d'accord). Voilà pour Aomine je suis contente que tu es compris mon point de vu (étant de nature assez petite, 1m55 pour être précis, je n'hésiterais pas à foutre une claque à un connard ! à ça jamais !). T'inquiète elle arrive plus vite que prévue ). Le côté tsundere de Midorima ne te fait-il pas craquer ? Moi oui !

Bon le chapitre ! Pour Kuroko je ne m'y attendais PAS DU TOUT ! Tu as vu ça pour Akashi je rêverais que ça m'arrive un jour (bave discret).Et bien non tu découvriras aujourd'hui un autre côté de Mura plutôt …mignonne, oui, mignon comme d'hab ! Merci beaucoup pour Ao et Mido c'est ultra sympa ! Bon j'ai conscience que la partie de Kise n'est pas la meilleure mais je suis quand même heureuse que ça plaise ! Ciao Ciao !

Ps : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je m'entraîne (à l'écriture hein petite cochonne va !)

 **l'Iris rouge :** Bonsoir ! Merci beaucouuup ! héhé (Petit rire nerveux) ne me tue pas pour le retard s'il te plaît, j'y explique les raisons un peu plus bas. Ne t'en fais pas, j'essaye de faire des chapitres d'assez bonne qualité. Mais je fais régime j'ai pas le droit de manger ça ! Envois des carottes !

 **Kannard :** Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Et bien je pense que c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète un tout petit peu vu qu'il sorte ensemble, sinon quel genre de petit ami serait-il ! Ils ont tous leurs caractères bien à eux n'est-ce pas ? Voilà la suite ! Kiss !

 **Emily-Otaku** : Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre désolé pour le retard !

 ** _Bonsoir à tous ! Bon vous vous en douter … je dois bien évidemment m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre, je sais je vous avais promis de ne plus être en retard. Heureusement je peux tout expliquer, comme vous avez pu le voir grâce au titre le thème de ce chapitre est "les moments amoureux", c'est bien évidemment cette semaine que certains problèmes me sont tombés dessus et vous comprenez certainement que j'avais tout sauf la tête pour écrire un chapitre dégoulinant d'amour et de bisous, etc… donc gros problème, j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration.( Tout va mieux ne vous inquiétez pas, le rythme reprend)_**

 ** _Je pense que tout est expliqué et je m'excuse encore ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira malgré sa médiocrité et sa petitesse. Bon je vous laisse, Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya :

 **« […]-san, allons chez moi. »**

Tu hoches la tête en sirotant le milk-shake que Kuroko t'a gentiment acheté. Tu marches à côté de lui main dans la main alors que lui aussi boit son inlassable boisson à la vanille. Entre vous deux Nigu avance à votre rythme mais joue en même temps à essayer d'attraper sa queue. Il n'y arrive d'ailleurs jamais. C'est une première pour toi car tu n'es jamais rentrée dans la maison du bleu. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble.

En passant près d'une poubelle tu y jettes ton milk-shake finit, Kuroko également. C'est seulement quelques mètres plus loin qu'il rentre dans une allée de maison en poussant le portillon. Nigu bouge encore plus comme un fou et aboie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur une vieille dame avec une chevelure bleue jonché de cheveux blancs.

 **« -Bonjour oba-san.**

 **\- Bonjour Tetsuya, tu as emmené une amie.**

 **\- C'est [… …] ma petite amie. »**

Tu t'inclines en signe de respect puis te relève en souriant. Tu es surprise pour ce regard plein d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle te lance. Elle te lance un gentil « enchantée » et vous laisse rentrer dans la maison. Tu enlèves tes chaussures avec une main et manque de tomber quand le petit chien passe ne courant après sa balle. Tu ris un peu puis suis Kuroko qui monte à l'étage. Vous rentrez dans sa chambre qui est plutôt banal et simple. Tu entres et Tetsuya ferme la porte derrière toi. Tu attrapes le chiot qui était rentré avec vous et t'assois avec lui sur tes genoux. Tu le caresses en enviant ses poils si doux. Et sans aucune raison apparente une paire de lèvres se colle aux tiennes. Il caresse en même temps ta joue pendant que toi tu rougis, pas habituée à une telle démonstration de ses sentiments.

 **« Je vais finir par être jaloux de Nigu, […]-san. »**

Akashi Seijuro :

Tu bouges lentement et intelligemment ton pion mais tu sens son petit sourire sournois. Tu as perdue tu le sens. La partie est bientôt finie. Seijuro bouge, lui aussi, sa pièce, son roi. Il t'adresse un sourire lorsqu'il renverse le tien.

 **« -Mais non ! Pas encore !**

 **\- Echec et Mat ma jolie. »**

Tu croises tes bras sous ta poitrine en boudant et en murmurant un petit « C'est pas juste ». Un petit rire échappe des lèvres d'Akashi. Il se lève pour venir à côté de toi. Il te fait un petit signe de main. Tu te lèves donc et lui prend ta place. Il pose ses mains sur tes hanches et t'assoit sur lui. Avec surprise, il replace toutes les pièces à leurs places initiales et commence à t'expliquer quelques petites techniques. Avant, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait même joué avec toi.

Alors qu'il t'explique bien gentiment des stratégies toi tu es trop absorbée à fixer son magnifique visage. Après quelque minute il se rend compte qu'il parle un peu dans le vide. Il te regarde et tu rougis bêtement.

 **« - Hé tu m'écoutes ?**

 **-Ah oui ! Oui ! »**

Il hausse son sourcil l'air de dire « Fous toi de moi je dirais rien » et te met une pichenette sur le front.

 **« Tu es une très vilaine élève, […]. »**

Tu rougis encore plus bêtement devant ce ton employé avec tant de sérieux. Ayant certainement vu ta tête capable de rivalisée avec une tomate, il explose de rire. Un rire que tu n'entends malheureusement pas assez souvent mais que tu adores écouter. Toujours sur ses genoux tu poses délicatement ta main sur sa joue et la caresse. Il te regarde dans les yeux toi tu observes ses iris toutes les deux rouges cette fois. Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte ses lèvres sont posées sur les tiennes pour te donner un délicat baiser.

Murasakibara Atsushi :

Tu attrapes dubitative le tablier que Atsushi te tend. Quelques heures plus tôt le garçon t'a invité chez lui pour « faire un gâteau ». Tu pensais vraiment que c'était une blague et juste une excuse pour t'inviter mais maintenant c'est on ne peut plus sérieux. A ta grande surprise, il t'avoue qu'il aime beaucoup cuisiner et qu'après le lycée il irait en école de pâtisserie. Tu souris devant un air si convaincant et enfile le tablier que tu noues derrière avec un flot. Tu attaches tes cheveux dans un rapide chignon et t'approches du plan de travail où il y a beaucoup d'aliment. Tu te places à côté de lui motivée.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mura-kun ?**

 **\- Un gâteau au chocolat […]-chin. »**

Tu lèches discrètement tes lèvres. C'est ta gourmandise favorite, il a dû le remarquer. Il te demande de mesurer deux cents grammes de farine et cent cinquante grammes de sucre. Tu prends donc la balance pendant que lui casse les œufs dans un bol. Tu pèses d'abord le sucre puis tu changes de récipient pour mesurer la farine. Maladroite comme tu es, tu en mets partout alors que Mura est tourné pour mettre le chocolat à fondre dans le micro-onde. Un petit sourire sadique naît sur tes lèvres alors que tu prends discrètement une poignée de farine. Innocente tu demandes au violet de s'abaisser un peu. Il le fait mais regrette directement son choix lorsqu'il reçoit une bonne dose de farine dans les cheveux alors que toi tu exploses de rire. Pour se venger il prend le paquet entier et te le vide sur la tête. Tu hurles et cours dans toute la cuisine pour échapper au géant mais tu n'y arrives pas, il est trop fort. Après une bonne partie de rigolade vous vous remettez au travail et finissez le gâteau que Murasakibara met au four juste après pour un quart d'heure. Pendant ce temps tu nettoies le bordel que tu as mis avec ton petit ami. Après sa sortie du four vous le dévorez, littéralement.

Aomine Daiki :

Nous sommes actuellement samedi après-midi, tu es en week-end, qui est selon toi bien mérité après cette semaine d'examen. Pour te réconforter et pour également tenir compagnie au gros chat qui te sert de petit ami tu as décidée d'aller mater un petit film bien sympatoche chez lui. Pour ça rien de mieux qu'un bon film de zombie bien gore. C'est donc pour cela qu'aujourd'hui tu te retrouves allongée sur le torse d'Aomine Daiki sur son canapé. Sa mère et son père travaillent et ses deux frères sont chez des amis, vous avez donc toute l'après-midi rien que pour vous deux. La lampe du salon mi- allumée mi- éteinte qui donne une petite ambiance tamisée à la pièce, très sympathique et romantique.

Avec une délicatesse que tu ne lui connaissais pas, Aomine caresse de haut en bas ton dos en faisant des cercles où se trouve ta colonne vertébrale. Vous regardez tous les deux calmement le film qui commence à devenir plus en plus violent et trash. Un envoyé en mission se fait, sans aucune pitié, arracher le bras par une mamie transformait en zombie qui est devenue super forte après avoir mangé le cerveau de l'autre officier qui accompagnait le militaire. Tu as beau être une fille timide et réservée, il y a bien une chose dont on ne peut pas te priver ce sont les films d'horreurs et gores. Alors que tu profites de cette scène plus que jouissif les caresses d'Aomine se font de plus de en plus insistantes et plus concentrées vers le bas de ton dos. Tu ne réagis pas tout de suite mais tu chopes vite sa main quand celle-ci se retrouve égarée sur une de tes fesses. Décidé à ne pas en rester là, il te renverse sous lui en embrassant ton cou, ce qui te procure directement des frissons car il sait très bien que c'est la partie de ton corps le plus sensible. L'air devient plus chaud lorsqu'il passe une de ses mains sous ton tee-shirt tout en t'embrassant.

 **« Les enfants ! Je suis rentrée ! »**

Tes mains posées sur le torse d'Aomine le poussent et il se retrouve éjecté par terre. Tu adresses un magnifique sourire à la mère du bleu.

Midorima Shintaro :

Tu enfiles en soupirant la robe de soirée que tu viens de sortir de ton armoire. Tes parents étant de grands chirurgiens réputés. Ils ont, ce soir, organisés une soirée dédié à leurs collègues et bien pour papoter chirurgie. Autant dire que ça ne t'enchante guère. Tu vas devoir te tenir droite toute la soirée e saluer tout le monde, de plus tes parents t'ont formellement interdit de quitter le grand salon toute seule. Bon il suffira juste de trouver quelqu'un avec qui tu pourras te casser. Cela risque d'être dur car il n'y aura que des vieux.

Bon… courage. Après t'être apprêtée avce du maquillage et des bijoux tu descends de ta chambre. La sonnerie de la maison retentit. Tu rejoins tes parents et les invités arrivent un à un. Surprise pour toi lorsque tu te retrouves devant les parents Midorima. Et ce n'est pas la fin car derrière eux se trouve leur fils, Shintaro. La famille Midorima au complète. Ta mère te les présente et tu leur sers la main. Vous vous adressez un regard gêné sans pour autant faire remarquer à vos parents qui vous vous connaissez déjà et que vous sortez même ensemble.

Vous ne vous adressez pas la parole et vous restez sur le côté pour ne pas déranger les adultes. Plus tard ta mère vient vous voir.

 **« […], pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire visiter la maison à Midorima-kun ? »**

Tu hoches la tête et invite Shintaro à te suivre. Tu tournes rapidement dans un couloir et une fois bien assez éloigné ta main est tirée en arrière par une autre. Tu te retrouves coller contre le torse du vert

 **« -Je ne savais pas.**

 **-Je ne savais pas non plus. »**

Vous haussez tous les deux les épaules et tu te mets sur la pointe des pieds. Tes mains se placent sur ses joues et tes lèvres touchent les siennes. Tout doucement tu recules pour partir vers ta chambre.

Kise Ryota :

Tu entres dans l'appartement de Kise après qu'il t'est ouvert la porte. Aujourd'hui, un jour déprimant et pluvieux comme jamais, ton cher petit copain t'a gentiment invité chez lui pour passer une journée jeu vidéo. Oui… oui vous adorez jouer au jeu vidéo tous les deux. N'en n'ayant pas chez toi tu vas souvent chez lui rien que pour ça. Bon pour passer du temps avec lui aussi bien entendu alors rien de mieux qu'un temps à chier pour s'enfermer dans une pièce pour jouer à la console. Tu enlèves ta veste trempée et la pose sur le porte-manteau. Ensuite pour te dire bonjour et bienvenue, Kise te donne un petit baiser puis il part dans le salon où tu le rejoins. Tu sautes sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il te tend directement une manette et lance un jeu de guerre. Tu fais un petit sourire et appuies sur les boutons de la manette. Après quelques minutes la partir se termine. Fatalité, tu gagnes haut la main ! Tu te lèves sur le canapé en élevant tes bras en l'air, les poings fermés. Tu pousses un cri de la victoire en bougeant tes fesses.

 **« J'ai gagné ! »**

Tu le répètes plusieurs fois mais ton euphorie est stoppée par Kise qui entoure tes hanches avec ses mains. Il tire contre lui donc tu tombes mais il te maintient fermement contre lui. Ton dos est collé contre son torse. Tu rougis mais en même temps tu es morte de rire. Ryota mordille le bout de ton oreille gentiment ce qui te provoque un frisson. Il embrasse aussi ta joue en entourant tout ton corps de ses bras. Une chose est sûr c'est que tu adores êtres dans ses bras.


	12. Chapter 12: La jalousie

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **emilie33110 :** Coucou ! Un plaisir de savoir que j'arrive à te faire apprécier un perso que tu n'aimes pas à la base grâce à mes récits ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard. Tu qui aimes bien je dois te demander quelque chose : ne trouves-tu pas Mura un peu trop enfantin ? Je me posais justement la question maintenant que je lis ton commentaire. Je n'ai pas l'hypocrisie de dire que les textes à trous sont venues de moi en en effet j'ai suivi l'exemple d'un auteur de ce site (je ne retrouve malheureusement ni son nom ni sa fiction, je crois qu'elle ou il la supprimée), cette fiction ne contenait malheureusement que 4 chapitres et c'était plus tourné vers le sexe. C'était aussi sur la génération miracle et chaque partie était seulement faite d'des ou deux phrases ce qui faisait des chapitres très courts. Je voulais faire pareil mais je me retrouve maintenant à faire des textes de plus de 1500 mots ! Bien sûr, je crée mes chapitres en imaginant « mon personnage fictif » en clair mon Oc à moi. Merci beaucoup, kiss !

Ps : n'hésite pas à laisser tes idées, ce sera avec plaisir que je ferais des chapitres dessus ! Je comptais justement le demander dans la prochaine publication !

 **iscarelle333:** Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup ! Haha c'est vrai que celle de Midorima est plus drôle qu'amoureuse mais cette scène est capitale pour un prochain chapitre très spécial et … sensuelle ) Et oui je me suis rappeler que la famille Mido est souvent représentée avec un père médecin et Shin qui doit reprendre la suite donc j'en ai profitée ! Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'est plu malgré mon manque de concentration sur ce dernier. J'essaye de m'appliquer le plus possible sur celui-là ! Bisou !( désolé fanfiction ne laisse pas apparaître les w de ton pseudo)

Ps : Dans quelle filière es-tu ? Car ma grande-sœur est en S et elle a également eu quelques mauvaises surprises !

Pss : Hihi en effet, on est en été mais ne t'inquiète pas les chapitres ensoleillés arrivent quand le soleil arrivera chez nous )

Pss : Rassures-moi tu es bien Iscarelle ? (Bien que pas beaucoup de monde porte ce nom x)), si oui tu as fait un compte c'est cool ^^

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Coucou ! Hoooo tu me remontes bien le moral avec ton gentil commentaire ! J'essaye de sortir la suite dans les temps ! Bisous !

 **Virtual Hug :** Bonjour à toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse que ma fiction touche de plus en plus de monde ! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire et sache que malheureusement ce concept c'est pas beaucoup répandu en France, il est plus développé du côté anglophone (donc si tu comprends cette langue avec facilité je te conseille de foncer !)

Haha, j'espère que Midorima n'est pas trop OOC, c'est malheureusement super compliqué d'écrire sur lui à cause de son caractère tellement… incompréhensible. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite. Je te redonne un gros câlin moi aussi !

Ps : Je suis moi-même un grand fan de ta fiction « Son monde à lui ». (Étant une grande amatrice AoKise) Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser des commentaires mais saches que je suis toujours présente à la sortie de tes chapitres ^^

 **Emily-Otaku : ** Coucou et merci beaucoup pour ta gentillesse ! Haha en même temps imagine vous vous chauffez sur le canapé avec ton petit ami et la ta belle-mère entre dans la pièce… c'est le malaise! Et pour Akashi tout ce passe après la winter cup donc en effet Akashi est devenu gentil et tou doux ! Haha c'est mon rêve de faire une bataille de farine ! A voir pour le nettoyage ensuite ! La suite arrivera à temps je le promets ! Bisou !

 **Kannard :** Coucou ! C'est un plaisir de constater que ça te plait toujours autant. Bien entendu cette scène se passe après la winter cup, c'est pour cela qu'il devient si gentil ! Merci beaucoup on ne me complimente pas souvent sur mon écriture donc merci beaucoup ! A la prochaine !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Héhé tu sais Kuroko reste un homme avec ses pulsions c'est normal qu'il soit jaloux de temps en temps ! Une en effet pendant la Winter Cup ses yeux redeviennent tous les deux rouges ! On va dire que c'est moins intimidant ! Haha tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans la chambre )… tu le sauras dans un prochain chapitre ! Mais alors je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles concernant Kise x) Ciao Ciao !

 **Moon-nee-chan :** Bonjour ! bouhyou ? J'adore ta façon de saluer x) Encore une fan d'Akashi mais ce n'est pas possible vous me mettez trop de pression ! Bye bye ~

 **ellie27 : ** Coucou ! Merci pour ton commentaire. En effet c'est simple de remplacer les noms des personnages dans sa tête ! En tout cas je suis quand même heureuse que tu apprécies Midorima dans ma fiction^^ Héhé j'imagine très bien la scène.

Pour Kuroko en effet je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour sa partie et en plus je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment faire cette scène de jalousie avec Nigo ou alors la garder pour le chapitre suivant, bon j'ai trouvé une autre idée donc tout va bien maintenant. Héhéhéhé pour Akashi je savais que tu réagirais comme cela (en effet je voulais te provoquer un arrêt cardiaque et j'aurais voulu également un bon saignement de nez) pour tout te dire je voulais vraiment aller un peu plus loin dans la scène mais bon je me suis dit …. Je laisse ça pour plus tard. (il va falloir que tu acceptes le fait que tu sois une sado-maso, tu sais je ne juge pas !) T'inquiète pas un jour j'organise un meet-up et je distribue des gâteaux aux chocolat à tout le monde. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute à la mère d'Aomine, c'est plus un concours de circonstance. Haha serais-tu une mauvaise perdante ? Ne t'inquiète pas mes problèmes sont réglées et la pêche est revenue ! A la prochaine !

 **l 'Iris rouge : ***s'incline* Merci beaucoup de me laisser en vie Iris-sama (tu sais que Iris est le nom de mon Oc que j'utilise pour mes autres histoires ? J'adore ce prénom) Heureuse de savoir que tu es devenue accros à ma fiction ça me fait énormément plaisir mais bon ne devient pas complètement indépendante n'ont plus ! A la prochaine et merci pour le bon chez Flunch ça va grave m'aider.

 **Arya :** Bonjour Arya ! C'est normale que je réponde au commentaire de mes lecteurs c'ets la moindre des choses ! Vous qui prenez le temps de m'en laisser à chaque chapitre ! Oui la jalousie est en effet ce chapitre ci-dessous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Akashi cette scène se passe après la Winter Cup donc aucune chance que la mauvaise personnalité d'Akashi revienne pour le moment ! Merci beaucoup pour Kuroko j'ai longtemps hésité avant de faire sa partie. On ne change pas Aomine n'est-ce pas ? Héhé. Merci beaucoup pour le reste ! La suite est là !

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Oui aujourd'hui à lieu un miracle ! Le chapitre est posté à temps et en plus à une heure raisonnable. J'ai enfin réussi à m'organiser pour pouvoir tout gérer. J'espère que vous serez heureux de lire ce chapitre sur la jalousie. J'ai également une demande à vous faire, en effet plus le temps passe plus les idées de chapitres se font rares, je vous propose donc de laisser dans vos commentaires des idées de thèmes pour les chapitres suivants, c'est une idée de emilie33110. Donc si vous avez des thèmes n'hésitez pas à me les donner votre nom sera bien entendu préciser en début de chapitre. Je vous remercie également pour les onze commentaires que vous m'avez laissés, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre. Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

 **« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait sortir du jeu coach !**

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, […]-san va bander tes chevilles. Tu as encore mal non ? Depuis ta dernière blessure. »**

Sans plus broncher pour ne pas énerver la coach, Taiga s'assoit devant toi et enlèves ses chaussures. Toi tu prends rapidement le tube de crème et les bandages et tu te mets au travail. En effet lors du dernier stage d'entrainement il semblerait que Kagami est un peu trop forcé sur ses appuis. Depuis ça, la coach et toi vous prenez bien soin de regarder ses agissements pour peut-être y voir un signe de douleur. Il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui se soit arrivé. Pendant qu'il boit toi tu es agenouillée devant lui en terminant les bandages pour maintenir ses chevilles. Tu les serres bien puis te relève. Tu fais signe à Riko que tout est bon. Elle demande un nouveau changement de joueur. Kagami tape contre le poing de Kuroko qui n'a pas l'air très enjoué. Le bleu se trouve sur le banc depuis le début du match et semble quelque peu bouder. Tu te rassois à ta place après avoir donnée une serviette et une gourde à Mitobe qui revient du terrain. Tu es contre Kuroko.

 **«- Il y a un problème Kuro-kun ?**

 **-Aucun. »**

Tu fronces les sourcils, ce n'est définitivement pas dans ses habitudes de te parler aussi froidement. Alors qu'il fixe froidement Kagami tu fais rapidement le lien. Un petit rire s'échappe d'entre tes lèvres. Tu ne l'aurais jamais pensé si possessif, après Nigu c'est maintenant Kagami ?

 **« -Kuro-kun, ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux de Kagami-kun ?**

 **-Ne te moque pas s'il te plait. »**

Trop tard, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire.

 **« Kuro-kun, tu es celui que j'aime ! »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Visiblement énervée, tu tapotes rageusement ton pied sur le sol. Tes doigts qui tiennent fermement un crayon entre eux tournent avec un rythme régulier et ton autre main soutient ta tête nonchalante. Tu assistes, avec une colère bien caché, à une scène qui se passe devant toi. Seijuro assit à sa place quelques sièges plus loin de toi est tranquillement entrain de se faire abordé pour un groupe de fille. Tu entends toujours « Akashi-kun » par ci, « Akashi-kun » par là. Bon sang, tu n'en peux plus. Tu fermes les yeux et t'allonges désespérée sur la table. Tu l'aimes tellement alors tu ne saurais dire si il le fait exprès ou si c'est de la pure innocence, mais depuis qu'il est devenue « normal » il n'arrête pas d'être entouré que ce soit par des garçons ou par des filles. Peut-être parce que ses yeux sont moins intimidants maintenant.

Tu en as tellement marre que tu te lèves d'un seul coup et sors rapidement de ta classe pour ne plus avoir à faire à cette scène et ces sons plus que désagréable pour tes oreilles. Tu baisses la tête en soupirant et traverse les couloirs d'une traite. Tu évites méticuleusement tes sempais et trace pour aller te réfugier sur un banc dehors. Tu soupires profondément, toi qui penser que tout irais bien maintenant que son problème de double personnalité était réglé, il semblerait que tu te sois encore une fois trompée, tes sentiments n'arrêtent pas de faire des hauts et des bas.

Avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de toi. Tu tournes la tête, c'est Akashi.

 **« -Tu as abandonné tes fan girls ?**

 **\- Serais-tu jalouse ?**

 **\- P-Pas du tout ! »**

Tu détournes encore une fois la tête dans la direction opposée pour cacher ta gêne et tes rougeurs. Tu l'entends doucement rire et sa main se place sur ta hanche pour t'attirer vers lui.

 **« Tu sais bien que tu es la seul et l'unique impératrice. »**

Tu rougis encore une fois, comment résister.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Tu attends patiemment devant le portail du lycée, ton petit ami qui sort de son entrainement de Basketball. Tu as promis de rentrer avec lui alors tu es restée un peu plus tard dans le bâtiment et tu en as profité pour faire des devoirs pour le lendemain.

Après quelques minutes seulement tu aperçois déjà deux silhouettes venir vers toi. Une grande et une autre plus petite et plus fine. Tu la reconnais directement. C'est Himuro-sempai. Autant dire que depuis que tu sors avec Atsushi tu t'es considérablement rapproché de lui. Ils sont toujours collés ensemble alors même si Mura-kun persiste à dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, tu en doutes fortement. Après tout Himuro est l'homme le plus gentil que tu connaisses, c'est peut-être l'air américain.

Tu te retournes vers eux en souriant puis les suit quand ils prennent le chemin du retour. Ils ont l'air de bouder mais ensuite le noir t'explique que l'entrainement a été particulièrement rude aujourd'hui. C'est donc pour cela qu'Atsushi ne t'adresse pas la parole. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Tatsuya se sépare de votre chemin et t'adresse un délicat mouvement de main. Tu lui souris puis cours pour rejoindre Atsushi qui ne s'était pas arrêter pour dire au revoir.

Tu essayes d'attraper sa main mais il l'évite aisément comme si de rien n'était. Tu le regardes déçue et en même temps surprise.

 **« Mura-kun est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »**

Tu l'entends soupirer mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'arrête pour te parler. Tu gonfles les joues et continues de le suivre. Mais tu as rapidement marre de son caractère d'enfant et attrapes violemment sa main pour qu'il baisse les yeux. Ce qu'il fit.

 **« -Dis-moi s'il te plaît.**

 **\- C'est de la faute de Muro-chin, il n'arrête pas de se rapprocher de […]-chin** , répond-t-il en soupirant.

Tu soupires soulagée d'apprendre que c'est un simple malentendu.

 **« Mura-kun, Himuro est notre sempai, c'est simplement du respect mutuellement. »**

Doucement tu remontes ta main pour caresser sa joue en souriant, tu te rends enfin compte que derrière l'enfant il y a un vrai homme.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu ris joyeusement à la blague qu'un de tes amis te sort. C'est actuellement la pause déjeuner et tu as décidé de manger avec tes amis vu que ton petit ami n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis que tu l'as aperçois ce matin. Il doit encore une fois sécher… compréhensif quand on sait qu'on commence par deux bonne heures de mathématiques à ton plus grand bonheur, toi qui adore cette matière, ce qui n'est visiblement pas l'avis de tout le monde. Tu manges, tout en rigolant ton bento, ça fait du bien que rester avec des personnes qui tu n'as plus trop l'occasion de parler maintenant que tu sors avec Aomine.

Alors que ton repas se passe tranquillement, un de tes amis porte un regard plutôt insistant sur toi de plus son pied touche discrètement le tien sous la table. Tu le regardes donc toi aussi et lui souris gentiment. Il détourne le regard en rougissant. Quelques secondes après tu es violemment soulevé par le bras. Tu lèves la tête, Aomine n'a pas l'air content.

 **« Je vous emprunte ma petite amie cinq minutes. »**

Tu es emportée à sa suite sans avoir pu demander ton reste. Il te tire donc jusqu'au haut du bâtiment, le toit où il a l'habitude d'être entre autre pour sécher les cours. Il lâche ton bras et toi tu le frotte pour essayer d'enlever la douleur à cause de sa forte poigne. Tu inspires et dis d'une voix que tu veux quand même assez douce pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

 **«-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?**

 **\- Ce qui me prend ?! Le gars te fait du pied et toi tu lui souris ? »**

Tu soupires visiblement il a vu la scène en entière. Bon il est temps de dire les quatre vérités alors.

 **« -Alors toi tu as le droit de mater d'autres filles, de lire des mangas pornos et de mater des seins à longueur de journée alors que moi je n'ai même pas le droit de passer du temps avec un autre garçon ? »**

Tu l'entends vivement soupirer alors qu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux signe d'agacement. Il s'excuse platement de t'avoir autant blessé sans s'en rendre compte. Tu t'excuses également de ton comportement. Tout ça se finit avec un câlin remplit de pardon.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu regardes attentivement les garçons s'entraîner. Autant dire qu'ils en ont bien besoin après ces quelques semaines de vacances. Ils sont mous, trop mous. Il faut qu'ils se motivent un peu plus. Pour cela une seule solution, Takao Kazunari. Ces bêtises vont surement les faire réagir. Tu l'appelles en faisant genre de regarder ton calepin pour lui parle de quelque chose en rapport avec l'entrainement. Il accourt tout de suite. Tu lui chuchotes à l'oreille ton plan. Il hoche vivement la tête en souriant. Il court chercher le grand bac à ballon où tout le monde se sert pour tirer. Ce grand bac est sur roulette c'est donc très facile de le déplacer. Takao l'attrape et le tire derrière lui en tirant. Tous les garçons râlent car ils étaient entrain de s'entrainer aux tirs à trois points. Ils commencent tous à lui courir après pour récupérer les balles. Le seul qui ne le fait pas est Midorima Shintaro, cela ne t'étonne même pas. A la place il te rejoint sur le banc. Il boit un coup dans sa bouteille. Il semble plus préoccupé que d'habitude.

 **« -C'est une bonne idée pour les motiver.**

 **\- Oui Kazu-chan est vrai fort pour ça. »**

Il arrête tous mouvements et te regarde dans les yeux. Il se détourne vite pour retourner s'entrainer. Tu réfléchis et te rends compte qu'il a buté sur le « Kazu-chan ». Tu souris attendrie. Tu cours et sautes sur son dos.

 **«-Tu es trop mignon quand tu es jaloux,** tu chuchotes ensuite **, Shin-chan.**

 **\- […] descend de mon dos ! »**

Tu ris et poses tes pieds au sol mais tu restes collée contre son dos. Il te demande de le lâcher mais tu ne bouges pas. Il soupire.

 **«- Ne l'appelle plus comme ça.**

 **\- Entendue… Shin-chan ~ »**

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu souris ravie. Tu es sur le chemin du retour, ver ta maison, tu sirotes une délicieuse boisson aux fruits rouges tout en tenant la main à ton petit ami. Vraiment la situation est hilarante, pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Bientôt arrive les vacances, Kise a donc prévue de t'inviter au restau, tu lui as proposé un petit défi. Le premier qui pète une crise jalousie paye le repas. Donc depuis cette proposition, qui s'est passée la veille, tu prends un malin plaisir à ne parler que de Kasamatsu –sempai. Ton bonheur s'accentue également que tu aperçois un léger froncement de sourcil ou une petite grimace. Lui aussi essaye de te rentre jalouse mais tu es habituée maintenant, à cause de ses groupies lorsqu'une fille se colle à lui ça ne te fait plus rien car tu le sais fidèle à toi. Lui par contre, il est plus possessif et jaloux. Il apprécie pourtant Kasamatsu mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Ce qui te blesse légèrement mais bon sang cela t'aide bien dans cette situation.

Alors que tu sirotes tranquillement ta boisson tu sors un énième compliment sur ton sempai. Il est prêt à craquer tu le sens, il ne faut pas que tu lâches maintenant même si sa bouille d'ange de fait un tout petit peu mal au cœur. Tu l'entends soupirer.

 **« Et puis tu sais je suis venue voir votre dernier match, mon dieu, Kasamatsu-sempai est tellement fort, c'est certainement grâce à lui que vous gagnez tous vos matchs ! »**

Bon tu le sens encore une petite remarque et ton repas sera payer par ton adorablement chéri.

 **«-Et puis il est si beau ! Tu ne trouves pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait faire mannequin aussi !**

 **\- Raaaaah […]-cchi, arrête de me torturer comme ça ! »**

Tu souris en faisant le v de la victoire avec tes deux doigts. C'est bon, c'est réglé !


	13. Chapter 13: On part en vacance!

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Aroishot :** Salut ! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction plaise à une nouvelle personne ! Tu trouves que ça ressemble à un jeu vidéo ? Tu vas devoir m'éclairer sur lequel car je ne vois pas trop, je connais bien des jeux mobiles d'histoires d'amour mais bon x) Encore une fan d'Akashi ! Je ne vais pas m'en sortir !

 **Clia :** Bonjour ! Je prends en compte ton idée même si cela me parait compliquer car les readers ont, par certaines histoires, déjà rencontré les parents. ( Comme par exemple Akashi pour le premier rendez-vous ou Midorima dans « ces petits moments d'amour »)

 **ellie27 :** Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton nouveau commentaire en effet la jalousie montre le côté doux de nos basketteurs préférés mais bon il faut quand même s'avouer que dans la vraie vie c'est quand même plutôt chiant !

Hihihi, je m'entraîne encore un peu et promis dans 1 ou 2 chapitres, le chapitre « la premier fois » sortira ! Kuroko est mignon en toute circonstance. Tu as vue ça comme j'ai géré avec l'impératrice ! J'étais moi-même en extase quand j'ai écrit cela ! (Je pense offrir des mouchoirs à chaque fin de chapitre quand penses-tu ? Ca évitera que mon carrelage soit inondé de sang ou de bave après chaque commentaire de la part de mes reviewers !)

J'ai longuement hésité sur la partie d'Aomine contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Haha pour la partie de Kise je me suis inspiré d'une histoire qu'une amie à moi m'a racontée (oui elle a vraiment fait cela avec son ex !) Merciiii beaucoup et oui en effet la bonne humeur est revenue comme le soleil en France !

Hihihi, ton idée me plait beaucoup je la prends en note tu viens de me donner mon programme pour les trois prochaines semaines, 1 l'annonce, 2 les vacances, 3 la premières fois, 4 le retour ! J'imagine déjà les scènes dans ma tête ! Merciii et n'hésite pas à en relaisser pour les prochains chapitres ! Au revoiiiiir !

 **emilie33110 :** Bonjour à toi et arrête de me remercier pour t'avoir répondu, c'est totalement normal et je prends en plaisir énorme à tous vous répondre un à un ! Ça fait un énorme bien d'avoir un soutient derrière sois ) Merci beaucoup pour ta franchise pour Murasakibara, je garderais donc son côté enfantin même si dans un prochain chapitre je pense que son côté adultes ne devrais pas tarder à ressortir ! Haha vous êtes beaucoup à avoir aimé la partie de Kise, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de kiffe dessus ! J'attends ton commentaire spécial idées avec impatiente alors ne tarde pas trop. Bye bye !

 **l'Iris rouge :** Coucou ! Je me suis permise de mettre ton nom devant la réponse car je pense que vue l'explication que tu as donné dans ton commentaire c'est bien toi, tu as certainement dû oublier de changer le nom du guest. (J'ai d'ailleurs vu que tu t'étais inscrite sur le site, ça me fait plaisir et si l'envie de vient tu peux toujours venir discuter en message privé si tu as des questions ou autres !) Bon bref je me perds revenons à la réponse de ta review !

Je me sentais déjà heureuse que tu lises ma fiction mais là tu me dis carrément que tu es addict ! Ça me fait grave plaisir tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Je pense que cette fiction s'arrêtera à une trentaine de chapitres, je pense que ça serait bien pour ne pas trop me répéter, de plus je rentre en première S l'année prochaine et je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Merci pour ton idée que je note directement sur mon carnet. A moi aussi l'iris est ma fleure préférée ! en effet tout tombe sous le sens, et mais coquelicot rouge c'est pas mal XD Merci beaucoup même si je pense que l'objectif corps de sirène pour l'été est loupé XD je me suis, je crois, prise un peu trop tard ! Kiss kiss !

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Tu as vus ça ! Kuroko se cache bien derrière son air de fantôme ! En effet Himuro est un personnage que j'apprécie également. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Aomine je crois qu'il a retenus la leçon ! Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !

 **Emily-Otaku :** Mais imagine pire ! Si la belle-mère était arrivée à un moment encore plus gênant ! XD Je le savais, je ne suis pas la seule à penser qu'un côté adulte sérieux collerait bien à Mura ! Bien sûr qu'Akashi a des fans garçons, il est classe pour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup à la prochaine !

 **Kannard :** Coucou et merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire ! Et bien je suppose que l'écriture est un sujet très discutable parce que le style d'écriture de quelqu'un peut plaire à une personne et complètement déplaire à quelqu'un d'autre^^ Hihi, Kuroko est mignon en toute circonstance ! Hihi je suppose que c'est le prix pour être célèbre ! Voilà la suite, bye bye !

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Coucou, hé oui la jalousie est bien mignonne dans ce chapitre mais la réalité est tout être n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement cela pouvait toujours se passer comme ça ! Vous êtes nombreux a avoir adoré la partie de Kise on dirait que j'ai eu une bonne idée. Bisous !

 **Iscarelle :** Coucou ! Heureuse de savoir que je ne me suis pas trompé et également parce que tu t'es créé un compte, n'hésites pas à venir me parler en message privé si l'envie te vient ou si tu as besoin de conseil ou autre chose ! Je suis contente pour toi que le bac se soit bien passé et qu'en plus tu es eu une mention c'est génial ! Pour ma sœur la physique lui a également posée problème mais elle s'en est quand même sortie ! L'histoire géo n'en parlons pas c'était déjà pas son fort ! Bon elle a eu quand même mention bien donc bon on ne va pas trop la plaindre non plus !

Revenons au chapitre, je te remercie pour ce compliment ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre te plaise autant et qu'il se place dans tes préférés (bon après je t'avoue que à chaque fois je les trouve tous bof donc bon XD) Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te permette de te reposer pendant une ou deux minutes ! J'avoue que tu as beaucoup de chose à faire ! Je te comprends parfaitement bien même si ce n'est pas encore mon tour je fais juste qu'observer ma sœur pour l'instant ! En tout cas fête bien ta réussite et ne boit pas trop ! En tout cas ne te tue pas quoi hein ! C'est moi qui doit vous remerciez pour la motivation que vous me donnez ! Bisous sur tes joues !

Ps : ENFIN !

Pss : Kuroko no basket est un manga sportif que j'apprécie beaucoup et c'est presque le seul d'ailleurs ! (bon à part Inazuma Eleven qui restera dans mon cœur jusqu'à ma mort !). Ce manga m'a permis de m'intéresser plus au basket, surtout celui américain. J'aime beaucoup regarder le basket être joué mais moi le jouer ? Très peu pour moi pour plusieurs raisons : j'ai peur de la balle et le panier fait le double de ma taille (moi naine de 1 mètre 55 à 16 ans !). Après je pense que même si tu es nul ( ce que je doute même si tu le dis) si tu aimes vraiment ce sport on peut pas vraiment te le reprocher ! Personnellement, je fais de la danse moderne et jazz avec un très bonne professeur de danse et j'adore également regarder le foot !

 **Virtual Hug :** Bonjour ! Mon dieu je suis désolééééé ! C'est moi qui ai dû te mettre mal à l'aise avec tout ce que j'ai dit ! raaaah j'ai tellement honte toi qui m'a laissé ton premier commentaire je te gêne comme ça ! désolééééé T^T Je n'avais pas fait attention et je me fait toujours avoir aves ces histoires de favoris ! Ne t'excuse pas c'est de ma faute pas de la tienne je me suis embrouillée toute seule ! En tout cas je ne te pense pas sans talent, il faut juste se lancer je pense ! Et puis tu sais j'aime bien les followers collants c'est de loin les plus gentil ! Hihi je me le dis souvent mais je n'ose jamais !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas ! Kuroko est chou en toute circonstance ! Haha je pense que cette petite crise jalousie lui a servi de leçon ! Merci beaucoup j'espère avoir un commentaire de ta part à chaque chapitre ! Je te fais également un gros câlin pour me faire pardonner de cette honte intergalactique ! T^T

 **Lililacour** : Coucou ne t'inquiète pas pour ça le lemon est prévue pour bientôt même si je ne garantit pas une chose extraordinaire car je n'ai presque jamais écrit de lemon.

Ps : merci beaucoup ça me touche vraiment.

Pss : hooooo nooon pas encore une je n'en peux plus, et puis désoler de te le dire comme ça mais va falloir partager parce que c'ets quand même moi qui vous fournit vos fantasmes écrits avec Akashi hein !

 _ **Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour les idées que vous m'avez données et que j'ai soigneusement notées dans mon carnet à idées ! Le prochain chapitre sera donc dédié à ellie27 qui m'a donné la merveilleuse idée des vacances ! N'hésiter toujours pas à laisser des idées pour les prochains chapitres ! Aussi si vous êtes inscrit sur le site n'hésitez pas à venir me parler en message privé pour me demander des précisions sur ma fiction ou tout simplement pour parler ou encore pour faire un Rp (sur One Piece et Kuroko no Basket principalement) si l'envie vous vient ! Sur ce je vous laisse, Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu tranquillement assise sur tes genoux dans le salon de ton petit ami. Vous avez, depuis quelques minutes déjà, entamer une partie de Monopoly. Autant dire que c'était une bonne partie de rigolade car Kuroko n'y avait jamais joué alors tu prenais un malin plaisir à lui expliquer toutes les règles mais lui ne veut désespérément pas te croire car il pense que tu arranges les règles à ta façon pour gagner. Tu as beau lui dire qu'il peut avoir confiance mais il insiste pour lire entièrement les règles sur papier. La partie est donc en pause depuis une dizaine de minutes pour qu'il puisse déchiffrer les phrases écrites si petites.

Ton visage est soutenant par ta main alors que ton coude est sur la petite table basse. Tu regardes le bleu en souriant bêtement. Il te regarde lui aussi et lâche la notice en t'indiquant qu'il avait compris. C'est donc avec plaisir que vous reprenez la partie. Tu lances le dé la première étant la plus jeune de tous les deux. Tu avances de cinq cases et décides d'acheter le terrain. Alors que tout se passe bien une chose te revient en tête.

 **« -Dit Tetsuya-kun tu sais je pars à la plage après-demain…**

 **-Oui en effet tu m'en as parlé. »**

Tu tripotes tes doigts, un peu nerveuse.

 **« -Hum … j'ai demandé à mes parents et il serait d'accord pour que … tu viennes avec nous. »**

Il hausse les sourcils surpris. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Le rouge te monte aux joues alors qu'il ne cesse de te fixer. Il semble hésiter.

 **« - […]-san, je ne peux pas laisser oba-san toute seule à la maison. »**

Tu caches ta déception avec un grand sourire. Après tout tu comprends tout à fait sa raison, on ne peut pas laisser une personne âgée et fragile seule pendant plus d'une semaine. Tu t'apprêtes à lui répondre gentiment quand sa grand-mère fait irruption dans la pièce.

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Tetsuya ! Bien sûr que tu pars avec elle ! […] te le propose si gentiment ! »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

 **« - Maman ! Papa ! Dépêchez-vous, je vais le louper !**

 **\- Sors déjà on te rejoindra. »**

Ton père s'arrête un petit instant sur le bord de la route pour te faire descendre. Tu ouvres rapidement la portière en défaisant ta ceinture. Tu sors rapidement et re-claque la porte. Ton père redémarre et part plus loin pour se garer. Toi tu pars en courant vers l'entrée de la gare. En effet aujourd'hui part ton petit ami pour ses vacances de gosse de riche dans le sud du Japon pour un bain de soleil. Toi jalouse ? Pas du tout, tu es juste surprise qu'il ne t'est pas proposé de partir avec, lui qui te veut toujours près de lui, lui qui est possessif et jaloux. Tu soupires, tu te rends enfin compte que deux semaines sans lui cela aller être dure. Peut-être est-ce toi qui es accro à lui et non l'inverse.

Tu sors de ta transe et cours à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Tu te remémores le quai de son départ. Le numéro 10, génial, un qui est bien tout à fond de la gare en plus. Tu te presses en prenant soin de ne bousculer personne et de bien regarder les panneaux qui t'indique le chemin pour y aller. Tu cours, tu cours quand tu aperçois une touffe rouge flamboyante. Tu cris son prénom. Il se retourne vers toi et a juste le temps de te réceptionner dans ses bras. Il entoure ta taille de ses deux bras et t'embrasse. Tu rougis car tu te souviens que vous n'êtes pas tout seul et que vous êtes entourés d'énormément de monde. Tu recules en rougissant légèrement. Lui a encore son petit sourire en coin. Tu lui souhaites de bonne vacance et tu lui dis sincèrement qu'il va énormément te manquer.

Bizarrement il garde son sourire et met sa main dans sa poche. Tu le regardes curieuse. Il sort petit à petit un billet de sa poche. Il te le tend devant tes yeux et avec un petit coup de pouce, le papier se dédouble pour faire apparaître un deuxième billet. Ta bouche forme un « o » de surprise. Il sourit et te fait signe de te retourner. Ce que tu fais et tu découvres ta maman avec une valise assez grosse à la main. Les larmes te viennent aux yeux quand tu comprends que tout ça été déjà organisé depuis longtemps.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

 **« Bon sang, Mura-kun, tes gâteaux sont délicieux. »**

Tu avales encore une fois une bouchée du mini-cake qu'Atsushi avait fait plus tôt dans l'après-midi. C'est un régal, un pur délice pour tes papilles. Heureusement pour toi ta morphologie te permet de manger autant que tu le veux sans pour autant prendre du poids. Un secret que beaucoup de tes amies te jalouse. Mais depuis que tu sors avec Murasakibara, cela t'arrange bien car à chaque fois que tu vas chez lui, il te fait à chaque fois goûter de nouvelles recettes et de nouveaux gâteaux, cela t'arrange plutôt bien car tu es extrêmement gourmande. En mangeant une nouvelle part de la pâtisserie, une idée te vient en tête.

 **« Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un stage chez un pâtissier ? »**

Bizarrement tu sens son corps, posé à côté de toi sur le canapé, se tendre légèrement. Tu tournes la tête et le regarde. Tu remarques qu'il te fixe depuis un bon moment déjà, il semble gêné.

 **« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Désolé.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas en parler à […]-chin avant d'en être sûr. »**

Tu l'interroges du regard, ne comprenant pas trop la situation. Tu commences à flipper en voyant sa mine sérieuse mais avec sa dose enfantine quand même. Tu lui demande ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi il a l'air si triste. Il t'explique la situation.

 **« -Mes parents m'ont trouvé un stage chez un pâtissier.**

 **\- C'est génial ! Quel serait le problème alors ?**

 **-C'est en France. »**

Tu hausses les sourcils, surprise, la France le pays à l'autre bout du monde ? Bien que tu ne sois pas enchantée par cette nouvelle tu essayes de l'encourager et de le convaincre d'y aller. C'est une chance unique. Mais il ne veut définitivement pas te laisser toute seule pendant plus de trois semaines. Tu soupires.

 **« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi c'est ça ? »**

En voyant les regards lumineux et déterminé de ton petit ami, tu n'as pas besoin de sa réponse pour comprendre.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Alors que tu es tranquillement entrain de décéder de chaud sur le lit d'Aomine, qui lui prend un malin plaisir à te coller, la douce voix de sa mère vous ramène à la réalité.

 **« Les enfants ! Descendez je dois vous parler ! »**

Tu émets un petit couinement en relevant mollement la tête. Aomine, lui, répond à sa mère en criant un «on arrive ». Tu inspires un grand et essaye de te relever mais tu es complétement vidée de tes forces à cause de la chaleur. Tu t'étales donc tout le long de ton corps sur le lit dépourvu de couverture. Aomine vient à ton secours en se levant et en t'emportant avec lui. Il stoppe le ventilateur qui soulève frénétiquement ton tee-shirt. Tu bailles et enfiles ton short, une parce que tu avais finis en culotte et tee-shirt à bretelle tellement tu ne supporter plus la transpiration qui te coller aux vêtements. Bon naturellement, ton gentil petit ami avait pris soin de fermer la porte à clé pour ne pas que ses parents ou ses frères entre alors que tu étais en culotte plutôt évasée va-t-on dire. Tu te ventiles un peu avec tes mains et ouvres la porte pour descendre dans les escaliers. Aomine a ta suite qui avait lui aussi enfilé un pantacourt et un tee-shirt, lui s'était encore plus mit à l'aise et c'était tranquillement déshabiller pour finir en boxer.

Vous vous retrouvez donc dans la cuisine ou ses parents vous attendent patiemment assis sur les deux chaises d'un côté de la table. Sa mère vous fait signe de vous assoir en face d'eux. Tu commences à stresser devant leur sérieux.

 **« Eh bien, […], comme tu le sais, nous partons bientôt à la plage avec la famille Satsuski, alors comme tu fais maintenant partie de notre grande famille, on se demander si tu aimerais venir avec nous ? »**

Tu les fixes surprise et émue. Ils te considèrent maintenant comme une personne à part entière de leur famille et ça te fait chaud au cœur. Tu te rends compte qu'ils attendent patiemment ta réponse. Tu hoches rapidement la tête.

 **« Oui bien sûr que je le veux ! »**

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

 **«- Shintaro s'il te plait, calme toi tu me fais stresser moi aussi.**

 **\- Je n'y arrive pas, si tu m'avais avertis avant j'aurais pu me préparer.**

 **\- Tu vas juste rencontrer officiellement mes parents.**

 **-Justement ! »**

Tu soupires et poses une de tes mains sur son épaule pour un peu l'apaiser. Impossible, il est tellement stressé qu'il ne se rend pas compte que vous êtes déjà devant ta porte d'entrée. Tu lui adresse un sourire franc et rassurant. Ses épaules s'affaissent un peu et il soupire également. Pendant que lui prend une grande bouffée d'air frais, toi tu ouvres la porte en t'annonçant. Il hésite à entrer mais toi tu prends son bras et le tire à l'intérieur. Tu te diriges directement dans le salon car tu sais très bien que tes parents sont toujours là-bas quand ils sont en repos. Ta mère est déjà debout tout sourire dehors. Tu avances en tenant la main de ton petit-ami. Ton père se relève aussi du canapé et sert la main de Shintaro. Ta maman lui sourit agréablement. Il semble prendre son aise maintenant que mes parents ont l'air plus sympathique. Vous vous installez tous sur le canapé et discutez de tout et de rien sur votre relation ou sur l'école. Après quelque temps, ta mère a une petite illumination.

 **« - Ho oui, […], avec ton père, nous avons discuté et nous avons réussis à prendre une petite semaine de congé. On pensait partir aux sources chaudes. Peut-être que tes parents, Shintaro, serait d'accord pour que tu nous accompagnes et que nous faisions un peu plus connaissance. »**

Elle lui adresse un charmant sourire à lui mais également à toi, ce qui te provoque de légers rougissements. A peine une heure que vous étiez tous réunis et elle avait déjà caller que tu n'arriverais pas à tenir une semaine sans le voir. Tu caches très mal ton jeu. Bon en même temps c'ets ta mère, la femme qui t'a mise au monde.

 **« Merci pour votre proposition, je leur demanderais dès que je rentrerais. »**

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu attends tranquillement devant le restaurant que Kise a réservé pour ce soir. Comme d'habitude, il est en retard et te fait encore attendre mais tu ne peux pas trop lui ne vouloir ce soir, après tout c'est déjà lui qui te paye ton repas. Selon toi c'est une récompense que tu as bien méritée. Tu t'es tellement donnée au fond pour le faire fondre de jalousie ! Tu relèves la tête de ton téléphone portable quand tu entends la voix de Ryota t'appeler. Il court vers toi en s'excusant pour son retard de quelques minutes. Tu lui souris et attrape sa main pour le calmer. Il reprend son souffle et pose une main sur ta tête pour ébouriffer tes cheveux. Tu fais la moue mais le suit quand même lorsqu'il rentre dans le bâtiment. Il indique au serveur qu'il a réservé pour deux, le gentil homme vous emmène à votre table directement. Vous vous installez. Vous choisissez déjà vos boissons qui arrivent quelques minutes plus tard. Kise semble gênée et embarrassé. On dirait qu'il veut te dire quelque chose.

 **« -Dis, […]-cchi, mon manager m'a trouvé un job à la plage pour cet été.**

 **\- C'est cool ! Tu vas t'éclater !**

 **-Bah justement en fait… »**

Tu le regardes interrogative.

 **«- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de … m'accompagner.**

 **-Non.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-J'ai dit non, je ne veux pas être mêlée à ton boulot de mannequin. »**

Il te regarde énormément surpris. Tu as beau l'aimer, tu as déjà assez de problème avec sa célébrité. Alors si tu l'accompagnes, tu signes ton arrêt de mort. Tu sirotes ton coca cola alors que Kise commence à te donner cent et mille excuses pour que tu viennes avec lui. Tu hoches négativement la tête. Mais là il commence à te supplier. Il va même jusqu' à se mettre à genoux devant toi. Tu rougis devant les regards de braise des personnes qui mangent autour. Tu soupires et lèves les mains, vaincue.

 **« Bon ok, ok, tu as gagné ! Mais je t'en prie relève-toi ! »**


	14. Chapter 14: Les vacances

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **emilie33110 :** Coucou, ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu postes ta review avant la publication du chapitre elle sera mise dans le chapitres en question ^^ J'espère que tu as de la Wifi maintenant en tout cas. Haha contente que ça t'es plus, néanmoins je ne suis pas très d'accord avec de vue, les chapitres ne se suivent as vraiment, il peut se passer plusieurs semaines entre chaque chapitre juste les lecteurs ne les voient pas car je ne les indique pas forcement. Si on tient compte un peu du temps, les héros sont sortis ensemble vers le début de l'année scolaire, donc vers septembre-octobre, on est maintenant en été donc vers juillet-août donc ils sortent ensemble depuis presque 10 mois, en tenant en compte que entre chaque chapitre, il se passe des semaines et que le Reader passe beaucoup de temps chez Aomine, je pense que c'est normale qu'elle soit maintenant intégrée à la famille. De plus je m'imagine la mère de Daiki une femme très familial et très gentille qui accueille qui le veut bien, voilà j'espère que ça t'aura éclairé ^^

Haha, en effet je fais en sorte que le reader ne soit pas trop mené par le bout du nez par kise, mais bon quand il s'agenouille devant des dizaines de personnes dans un restau…

Ha cool de nouvelles idées ! Merci beaucoup, elles m'ont l'air toutes très bien ! Je les note dans mon carnet ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

Ps : Je me ferais une joie de t'apprendre ce qu'est un Rp si tu as des doutes !:)

 **L'Iris rouge :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire te ne t'inquiète pas tu es toujours la bienvenue ^^

 **Shirayuki Yukine :** Haha en effet les vacances ne sont jamais de tout repos avec la génération miracle !

 **Crystal Elric :** Salut ! Je suis touchée que tu suives ma fic depuis le début, ne t'inquiète pas me vaut tard que jamais comme dit-on ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Encore une fan d'Akashi ! je crois que je vais faire une partie juste sur lui XD, ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour cela, l'idée du sauvetage du Reader a déjà été proposé et est déjà notée dans mon petit carnet. Je pense qu'il arrivera après toute la partie sur les vacances donc dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Merci beaucoup et j'espère revoir ton nom dans les commentaires ! A la prochaine !

 **Emily-Otaku :** Dans les prochains chapitres il sera encore plus décoincé croit moi ! Oh non ! Trois semaines sans tes commentaires ? Je ne vais survivre ! Mais non ! Ne t'en fait pas et passe de bonnes vacances ! J'espère que ce voyage en Espagne te plaira en tout cas !

J'espère que cette imagination va rester jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction ne tout cas ! Au revoir, à dans trois semaines !

 **Kannard :** Merci beaucoup ! On ne peut pas se séparer d'un garçon si mignon pendant trois semaines n'est-ce pas ? Haha c'est surtout la honte pour Kise x)

 **Virtual Hug :** Bonjour ! Ouf l'histoire est donc réglée je peux essayer de remballer ma honte ! Ouiiiiii laissez-moi plein de reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous répondre ! (Même si ça prend énormément de temps XD) Ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas la seule à ne rien faire ! Je passe également mes journée dans mon lit alors que j'aurais bien besoin de marcher moi aussi XD Mais bon !

Mais n'habites tu pas en France toi ? x) Tu peux faire cela tous les jours sans problème ! Je suis désolé si je te dégoute avec ces alléchantes vacances à la plage ! A bientôt et bonne vacance :p

 **ellie27** : Coucou ! Ne meurt pas d'une hémorragie tout de suite s'il te plait ! Mais bon après je ne garantis pas une première fois très réussie parce que ce sera aussi la première fois que j'écrirais ce genre de chose ! Je me demande encore comment je vais faire avec Kuroko parce que je n'imagine vraiment pas cette situation ! Si tu as une idée pour cela tu pourrais m'aider par email ? XD ( pour ne pas que tout le monde le voit sinon il y a plus de surprise)

Haha je me suis dit que le terme « impératrice » collé parfaitement bien ! En effet tu m'es d'une grande aide pour mes chapitres XD En même temps c'est principalement mes lecteurs qui me donnent les idées maintenant ! En effet c'est assez compliqué de les trouver également mais bon je pense tenir encore une dizaine de chapitres !

Mais de rien c'est la moindre des choses et ce chapitre te le suivant te seront aussi dédier.

La mamie de Kuroko gère en effet. Pour Akashi est bien je trouvais que ça coller parfaitement bien avec lui, après tout il est riche donc bon ! Obligé ! Et on ne refuse pas un voyage à Paris n'est-ce pas ? XD Haha pourquoi penses-tu qu'Aomine était collé, serré contre le Reader ? Elle lui avait, bien entendu, interdit de la toucher ! C'est comme cela que j'imagine la famille d'Aomine en tout cas ! Haha tu verras que la mère du Reader nous proposera encore plein de surprises !

Haha merci beaucoup, malheureusement beaucoup de fiction sur Knb sont abandonnées parce que ça fait longtemps que le manga est « finit » (Oui parce que la fin de la troisième saison annonce clairement une suite, mais bon mystère et boule de gomme !) Merci beaucoup de mettre encore autant fidèle en tout cas ! Je note tes deux idées pour la saint valentin et le White-Day mais ce serait un peu hors contexte tu ne penses pas ? Je devrais sortir ça plutôt le jour de ces évènements mais je pense que la fiction sera définitivement terminée à ce moment-là ! A la prochaine !

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Coucou ! Et oui il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils grandissent en même temps et qu'après les vacances ils seront en deuxième année donc plus de maturité ^^

Bisous !

 **Alasphir :** Bonjour ! Toujours un plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau lecteur ! Haha je pense que tout le monde me dit la même chose pour Kuroko et Akashi ! (Merde encore une fan d'Akashi !) Mura deviendra plus mature un peu plus tard et pour Midorima il deviendra plus entreprenant aussi ! Et oui Aomine en boxer collé contre toi… Et bien on dira que le Reader déteste s'afficher en public et que Kise savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour qu'elle soit obligée d'accepter ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements que je te retourne également !

 **Iscarelle** : Coucou ! En effet j'aime beaucoup le sport mais il faut vraiment que je me trouve une motivation pour y arriver ! En effet j'aime beaucoup la danse même si l'année prochaine je vais devoir me contenter d'une heure et demi par semaine à cause des cours et de certains problème. Haha disons que la danse moderne jazz est trèèèèèès loin de ressembler à la danse dans just dance XD même si ce jeu est parfait pour bien transpirer ! Je trouve que l'équitation est un bon sport aussi mais je trouve ça excessivement cher ! Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a rien de mieux qu'un sport d'équipe ! Je crois qu'on a définitivement les même passe-temps ! Je lis également énormément, je dévore les livres carrément et je dessine et peins également !

Mdrr ne me dis pas ça tu vas me faire encore plus flipper que je ne le suis déjà ! En plus je compte aller en médecine donc bon ! Oui c'est clair que ma sœur m'aide énormément et de toute façon je prends le même chemin qu'elle ! Ah oui ça doit être dur d'être enfant unique ! Bonne chance à toi aussi et je suis rassurée si tu bois convenablement !

En effet, un lecteur m'a donné cette idée et je me suis dit que ça passerait bien en cette période de vacance d'été. Ne t'inquiète pas la chaleur devrait pas tarder à arriver dans le nord, si tu habites dans le nord bien sûr ! Cela m'étonne que tu es trouvée ce chapitre court parce qu'il est pourtant plus long que le dernier. Peut-être es-tu resté sur ta faim. Oui je pense que c'est ça mais je pense que quand tu es un « créateur » tu es obligé d'être un peu noble et modeste. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas m'arrêter même si en période de cours je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. A la prochaine !

Ps : je ne connaissais pas du tout du coup je suis allée et ça à l'air plutôt intéressant !

Pss : je l'ai lue mais ce n'est pas cette fiction-là qui m'a donné l'idée, je crois qu'elle s'appelait un truc dans le genre « kiseki no sedai real life » je crois bien, mais impossible de me souvenir du véritable nom.

Psss : je note ton idée dans le carnet ^^

Pssss : Haha, je n'oblige personne à venir parler en privé^^, enfaite je recherche surtout quelqu'un pour faire un Rp (je ne sais pas si tu connais) sur one piece, j'aimerais beaucoup. Mais je suis ouverte aux questions que ce soit sur la fiction ou sur autre chose, si tu as besoin d'aide pour comprendre le site fan fiction aussi !

 _Hommages aux victimes niçoises et soutiens aux familles et aux amis._

 ** _Bonjour à tous ! Bon alors, bonne nouvelle, il y a un nouveau chapitre, mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ? Et bien je pars en vacance tout simplement. De plus je me suis donner la permission de prendre un peu plus de temps car, à votre plus grand plaisir, le prochain chapitre est un lemon. A mes risques et périls je me suis décidée à en faire un, étant une inexpérimenté en la matière, cela risque d'être un tout petit peu plus compliqué que prévue Je veux également profiter un maximum de mes vacances donc il risque d'y avoir quelques retards. Donc voilà ne m'en voulez pas trop s'il vous plait ! Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre dédié à ellie27.

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu ris devant la tête aveuglé de Tetsuya. Tu vois bien là le fait qu'il ne va pas souvent à la plage. Il n'est pas habitué à la chaleur ni au grand soleil lumineux. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se retrouve sous le parasol en tee-shirt et lunettes de soleil. Toi tu es en maillot de bain en plein soleil pour revigorer ta peau et retrouver ton magnifique bronzage d'il y a quelques mois. Mais tu ne peux décidément pas laisser Tetsuya se faire chier comme cela. Tu attrapes donc un ballon dans ton sac de plage et lui propose d'aller faire quelques passes au bord de l'eau. Il accepte et se relève. Tu fais pareil et le propose également à ta petite sœur qui vous accompagne pour laisser un peu de répit à tes parents. Elle vous suit donc toute heureuse. Arrivé près de l'eau, tu envoies le ballon à Tetsuya, qui lui fait une petite passe à ta sœur pour qu'elle rattrape la balle facilement. Tu es d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il joue comme au volley et non comme au basket, et bien on dirait qu'il n'y a pas que ce sport dans sa vie ! Vous continuez comme cela pendant quelques minutes en changeant de sens, etc…

Jusqu'au moment où tu tapes visiblement un peu trop la balle et qu'elle dérive à côté de Tetsuya. Le bleu essaye de la rattraper mais à la place tombe à l'eau après avoir perdu l'équilibre. Vite suivis de ta petite sœur, Hanako, tu exploses de rire. Celui-ci redouble d'intensité quand tu vois sa tête de désespéré lorsqu'il la sort de l'eau. Ni une, ni deux, tu prends cela comme une invitation et saute dans l'eau pour le rejoindre. Hanako vous rejoins aussi aider de ses deux brassards. Pour se venger de ta moquerie Kuroko te lance une grande vague d'eau qui asperge tout ton visage. Tu ris et l'attrapes pour monter sur son dos. Tu le sers au niveau de son cou pour t'agripper. Ta sœur s'approche.

 **« Vous ne voulez pas faire un château de sable avec moi ? »**

Au regard de Testuya la réponse est oui !

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

 **« Aller Akashi-kun ! »**

Tu cours rapidement sur les lattes en bambou qui tracent un chemin jusqu'à la source de tes désirs. L'eau, plus précisément, la mer. Autant dire qu'après plus de quatre heures de trains et un temps interminable passé à l'accueil de l'hôtel à cause d'un problème avec la chambre, tu n'attends plus que ça, te jeter dans la mer pour te rafraichir. Après ta surprise organisée à la gare. Tu as sauté dans le train direction le sud de l'archipel japonais. Durant le voyage, Akashi t'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment, il avait été apparemment choqué quand tu lui avais dit quelques semaines plutôt que tu n'étais jamais sorti de Kyoto. Il avait donc pris l'initiative de t'organiser un séjour au bord de mer. Cela vous permettez aussi un maximum de temps ensemble car Akashi se devait d'aider son père dans certains de ses travaux. Tu l'avais mille fois remercié.

Mais bon revenons au présent. Tout en courant tu enlèves ton haut, laissant place à ton jolie haut de maillot de bain, type marin, c'est-à-dire rayé bleu foncé et blanc. Tu t'arrêtes ensuite près des chaises allongées qui vous sont réservées. Tu vires tes chaussures en toiles de tes pieds et déboutonnes ton short pour l'abaisser et ensuite le jeter, comme ton tee-shirt et ton sac, sur une chaise. Tu cours sur le sable en te faisant un chignon à la va vite. Tu te retournes une dernière avant d'entrer dans l'eau. Tu fais signe à Akashi de te rejoindre vite alors que lui ne fais que enlever ses chaussures. Tu plonges dans la mer sans hésitation. Tu restes un certain temps sous l'eau pour bien profiter de cette première vague de fraicheur. Quand tu remontes à la surface tu plaque tes cheveux en arrière et, bon timing, tu aperçois au loin un spectacle extraordinaire. Akashi entrain d'enlever son tee-shirt. Tu rougis discrètement mais tu n'arrives pas à détacher ton regard de son torse musclé. Il avance petit à petit vers toi en ricanant. Il rentre dans l'eau qui lui arrive à la mi-cuisse alors que toi elle t'arrive déjà à la taille. Il attrape tes hanches de ses deux mains et te porte pour te coller à lui. Tu souris et glisse tes mains contre ses joues.

 **« -Akashi-kun, merci.**

 **\- […], on a dit Seijuro.**

 **\- Merci, Seijuro-kun**

 **\- Avec plaisir, […]. »**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Tu entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tu y cours directement, tout sourire. Atsushi vient de rentrer de son après-midi de stage. Tu le rejoins et demande directement comment ça s'est passé. Autant dire que depuis que vous êtes arrivez en France, vous êtes aux anges. C'est que ce pays est tellement beau, c'est loin d'être la même vie qu'au Japon. Il enlève sa veste en t'embrassant légèrement, en pressant seulement quelques secondes ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Vous vous installez sur le canapé du salon de votre appartement pour discuter. Il te raconte son après-midi et ce qu'il a fait. De la pâtisserie. Il te dit même, fier, que le chef l'a félicité. Tu souris attendrit devant sa bouille. Puis tu te souviens d'une chose importante. Tu sors du canapé et prend deux bouts de papiers sur la table. Tu les tends à Atushi. C'est enfaite des places pour monter sur la tour Effel. Ta soirée amoureuse est déjà toute prévue, maintenant il faut juste qu'il accepte d'y aller ce soir.

 **« On peut y aller maintenant ? »**

Tu fais les yeux de biches. Evidemment qu'il accepte. C'est pour cela que tu te précipites déjà sur ta veste pendue sur le porte manteau. Tu l'enfiles et prends les clés sur le rebord d'un meuble à côté. Toute excitée, tu le presses pour qu'il se dépêche. Une fois fait, tu fermes l'appartement et descends les escaliers. Vous vous retrouvez dans les rues bondées de Paris. Vous trouvez assez facilement le chemin pour y aller, en même temps il n'y a qu'à la suivre du regard.

C'est donc comme cela que vous vous retrouvez quelques minutes plus tard au pied de la tour Effel entrain de faire la queue pour prendre les ascenseurs. L'attente en vaut la peine car une fois arrivé en haut, une vue impressionnante s'offre à vous. Tu t'accoudes contre la barrière et regarde la magnifique couché de soleil qui s'étend devant toi. Tu soupires d'aise. Les bras de ton petit ami se faufilent autour de ta taille. Bon… ok, ce sont vraiment des vacances merveilleuses.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu inspires un grand coup d'air frais et pose délicatement ton sac au sol. Rien de mieux que de voir enfin la mer s'étendre à perte de vue. Elle est si bleue, si claire, si belle ! Tu remercies mille fois dans ta tête les gentils et chaleureux parents d'Aomine de t'avoir proposé de les accompagner. Alors que le père de Satsuki et le père de Daiki mettent les parasols en place, vous, les filles étendez les serviettes sur le sable bouillant. Les petits frères Aomine sont déjà partis se jeter dans l'eau sous les cris d'inquiétude de leur mère. Tu ris doucement devant leurs bouilles toutes mignonnes.

Alors que tout le monde laisse place à leurs maillots de bains, tu te retrouves à jalouser les poitrines de toutes les femmes présentes avec toi. En effet tu comprends maintenant de qui Satsuki à hériter pour son imposante poitrine. Pareil pour la mère d'Aomine qui a une poitrine tout à fait respectable. Autant dire que toi à côté tu es bien une planche à pain. Tu soupires discrètement puis enlèves tout de même ton tee-shirt. Daiki te propose de venir dans l'eau avec lui mais tu déclines et lui dit que tu préfères bronzer pour l'instant. Il fait un peu la tête mais hoche la tête et rejoins ses frères pour jouer.

Tu t'allonges sur ta serviette en plein soleil. Satsuki vient juste à côté de toi. Vous commencez à discuter de chose et d'autre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, tu commences à somnoler tout un cramant. Tu ouvres brusquement un œil quand tu sens quelques gouttes froides sur ton ventre. Quelle est quand le visage de ton petit ami se retrouve juste au-dessus de toi. Tu retiens un petit cri de surprise tandis que lui passe ses bras sous ton dos. Il te soulève et te balance sur son épaule. Ton visage se retrouve contre le creux de son dos. Tu cris un coup, le tape et bats des jambes.

 **« Daiki-kun ! Repose-moi ! »**

Il se contente de ricaner et te balance dans l'eau. Lorsque ta tête sort de l'eau tu entends les nombreux rires autour de toi alors que Daiki revient déjà à l'attaque.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Pressée, tu attrapes tes affaires préparées sur le bord de ton lit. Enfin de vôtre lit, à toi et à Midorima, pourquoi dormez-vous dans le même lit ? Et bien c'est simple, encore une bonne surprise de ta mère. Depuis que tu es née tu as bien retenus une chose à propos de ta mère, c'est une grande romantique, pas étonnant donc qu'elle fait tout son possible pour que Shintaro et toi passiez le plus de temps possible ensemble. Même pas besoin pour toi de tout planifier, ta mère la déjà fait, chambre luxueuse, diné romantique… bref… Autant dire que Shintaro et toi, vous êtes toujours sur vos gardes quand vous apercevez un de ses petits sourires en coin, signe d'une nouvelle surprise. Tu as beau aimée ta mère et lui être reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle fait mais cela devient vraiment… étouffant. Depuis votre arrivée à cette station de source chaude en haut des montagnes, tu ne t'es jamais séparé de Midorima, et c'est bien cela le problème, tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Alors quel bonheur pour toi de pouvoir passer une après -midi dans une source privatisé.

Shintaro à tes côté, vous vous dirigez vers l'accueil de l'auberge pour savoir quelle salle vous est attribuée. Tu le demandes et prends les clefs. Tu souris et te dirige vers les vestiaires. Tu fais un petit coup de main à Shintaro pour lui dire à plus tard et vous partez chacun de votre côté. Tu entres dans les vestiaires féminins vides, tu déposes tes affaires sur un banc. Tu y remarques une feuille. Tu la prends.

 _« Amuses toi bien !_

 _Maman. »_

Tu soupires un grand coup et jettes le papier dans la poubelle pas loin. Tu te déshabille complètement puis enroule ton corps dans une serviette rose pâle qui t'arrive en dessous des fesses. Autant dire qu'elle ne couvre pas grand-chose. Tu twistes tes cheveux et les attaches avec une grosse pinces. Tu ouvres la porte qui donne sur le bassin d'eau chaude. Bizarrement tu vois quelqu'un de dos. Avec le bruit cette personne se retourne. C'est Shintaro que te regarde de haut en bas en rougissant. Tu rougis églament devant une telle situation. Tu fais vite le rapprochement.

 **« MAMAN ! »**

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu es tranquillement assise sur une chaise de plage en lisant un livre. Quelques mètres devant toi, à la limite entre le sable et l'eau, ton petit ami est en pleine séance photo pour une pub de maillot de bain pour homme. Des barrières sont placées en cercle sur plusieurs mètres pour éviter que certaines groupies viennent s'inviter, seul toi et le staff de l'organisation ont le droit d'être dans ce cercle. Entre deux lignes de ton livre, tu relèves un petit temps la tête pour regarder l'évolution de la séance. Tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des pensées perverses envers ton petit ami mais là il faut bien t'avouer qu'il est particulièrement sexy dans se short de plage rayé. Ses cheveux sont rejetés en arrière avec une petite mèche attachée sur le côté avec une barre à cheveux rouge. Il aborde un sourire particulièrement craquant qui fait fondre tout le monde. D'accord tu te l'avoues, Kise est le lycéen le plus sexy au monde. Le seul petit problème qui se pose c'est que ses photos seront bientôt affichées dans tout Tokyo, ce qui fera fantasmer des millions de jeunes filles. Autant dire que ce n'est pas qu'une partie de plaisir pour toi, même si tu es bien contente de l'avoir accompagné au bord de mer. Il fait un temps magnifique et le soleil tape.

Tu retournes à ton livre et après quelques minutes tu ne te rends même pas compte que la séance photo est terminée. Une ou deux secondes plus tard, Ryota est déjà devant toi et te tend une main en souriant. Tu remontes les lunettes de soleil sur ton crâne et attrape sa main du bout des doigts. Il te demande ce que tu as pensée de la séance et s'il était beau. Tu réponds tout à l'affirmatif alors que vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus du bord de l'eau. Quand tes pieds touchent le liquide tu retiens Kise qui a clairement l'intention de rentrer dedans. Il t'interroge du regard. Tu rougis de honte.

 **« Ryota, je ne sais pas nager. »**

Il ne semble pas comprendre au début mais après il rit doucement devant ta bouille d'enfant. Il attrape tes hanches avec son bras gauche et te sert fermement contre lui.

 **« Je ne te lâche pas d'accord ? »**

Tu hoches la tête et vous rentrez dans l'eau. Quand vous arrivez à un endroit où tu n'as plus pied, tu entour son cou avec tes bras, par peur. Lui te regarde en rigolant. Il se baisse et t'embrasse. C'est certainement les meilleures vacances de ta vie.


	15. Chapter 15: La première fois

_Réponse aux reviews:_

 **Sana:** Bonjour Sana! Je suis enchanté de te connaître, pour ma part je m'appelle Elisa. Et bien, il n'y a pas grande utilité à s'inscrire sur ce site à part si tu veux poster une de tes écritures ou alors pour suivre une de tes favorites fictions. Ouah, je te remercie vraiment pour ta gentillesse. Je suis heureuse que tu es eu le courage de me laisser un commentaire pour me montrer toute cette sympathie! J'essaye de garder au mieux les personnalités de chaque personnage. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment sur mon écriture, voilà le chapitre sur la première fois mais je suis désoléééé si il n'est pas top top. Merci beaucoup!

 **Chuddit:** Bonjour, je suis désolééééé! J'ai une semaine de retard! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton compliments et ton encouragement. Merci beaucoup également pour les deux noms, je les note.

 **FairyQuin:** Bonjouuuur! Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire et je suis heureuse que tu es retrouvée cette fiction si elle te plait autant! Ces chapitre sont également les favoris de plusieurs autres lecteurs ^^ ( je comprend ton point de vue pour la dispute avec Akashi)

Je comprend également ton avis sur la dispute avec Kuroko, mais je dois t'informer que j'essaye de changer le caractère du Reader à chaque partie, le reader de Kuroko est donc, pour moi, une personne très timide et n'a jamais eu de relation avant. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai accentué ses sentiments mais je te comprend.

Pour Akashi, je me suis dis que Akashi était certainement un homme raissonnable et qu'il, en voyant le Reader assez énervé contre lui, la laisse tranquillement se calmer. Pour ma part, il n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais je sais que beaucoup de mes lecteurs l'aiment donc bon.

Hahaha, Aomine le pervers comme d'habitude.

Hoooo et bien c'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de continuer alors ça me parait normal de vous répondre à tous. Et puis c'ets toujours un plaisir de les lire, les bons comme les mauvais.

Et bien je le note dans mon carnet pour un prochain chapitre spécial, même si en effet cela risque d'être compliqué. Pour tout te dire, je suis très souvent attirée par les perso chelou qui ont un côté spécial à exploiter.

Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite après une longue attente! Merci beaucoup encore une fois! Kiss!

 **Shirayuki Yukine:** Coucou, je suis désolé pour le manque d'originalité mais pour ma part j me vois mal partir, en été, autre part qu'à la mer donc bon. Après on va dire que Shintaro et Murasakibara sortent du lot non? A la prochaine.

 **Chihiro Otashi:** Tu la suit depuis hier et tu as déjà tout lu? Merci beaucoup! C'était mon but de pouvoir se mettre dans la peau du personnage donc je suis contente que la mission soit remplit! Merci pour mon style d'écriture on va dire que c'est plutôt... scolaire et peu développé! C'est cool qu'elle te plaise autant, je suis désolé par le retard de ce chapitre! En espérant revoir plus souvent ton nom, kiss!

 **Iscarelle:** Coucou! Comment sa va?

Coucou! et bien tout vav très bien et toi?

Moi aussi j'ia une mini-bibliothèque et ma mère m'arrache la tête à chaque fois que je finis trop vite un livre, je suis un vrai gouffre financier pour ça XD

Oui en effet la medecine est le seul moyen pour faire le métier qu ej eveux faire donc bon je vais m'accrocher!

Merci à toi pour ton gentil commentaire! Bisou!

Ps: J'habite dans le nord-est, en Lorraine plus exactement. ( Enfin c'ets le Grand-Est maintenant mais bon...)

Pss: Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de la continuer mais elle me botte bien!

Psss: D'autres lecteurs mon aidé ;)

Pssss: Un rp est en fait une histoire que deux personnes invintent en s'envoyant des messages, tu peux reprendre un manga avce un Oc ou alors la créer de toute pièce avec ton partenaire. Voilà, je ne sais pas si j'ai été très claire! Je comprend pour One piece, moi je suis complètement retombé dedans à tel point que j'ai du mal à écrire ou à imaginer sur autre chose ^^'

 **emilie33110:** Merci à toi pour ce, de nouveau, trop gentil commentaire!Héhé bon heureusement que ça vous fait rire parce que j'ai vraiment un humour de merde en vrai. Pas de problème je suis revenue saine et sauve avec la pêche malgré les remords pour ce chapitre en retard. Vive les lemons XD ( je ne garantie rien, je suis une vrai merde à ça!)

Ps: Un Rp c'est un enfait une histoire que tu imagines avec un ami en t'envoyant des messages. Genre tu écrits une partie, tu lui envoies et lui t'envois la suite et ainsi de suite.

 **L'Iris rouge:** Je suis désoléééééééé! Ne me tue pas s'il te plait! Vous n'avez pas eu de chapitre pendant deux semaines te j'en suis vrai navréééééé! Mon corps de sirène tu parles, je ne faisais que m'enfiler des pizzas et des galces tous les soirs XD. (But I know what you mean! ;))

 **ellie27:** Bonjour.

Bonjour! Je suis vraiment désolé pourle chapitre nonposté de la semaine prochaine, j'explique cela plus en bas. Je ne garantis pas la qualité du produit, je suis une vrai merde en lemon et puisj'ai galérer à chercher des scènes différentes pour chacun!

Et bien tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'étais incapable d'écrire une fiction et surtout de la tenir, je tenais quoi, 3-4 chapitre ste après j'abandonné, c'est la première vrai fiction que j'arrive vraiment à tenir avec autant de lecteurs à ma suite, c'est vraiment génial!

Très bien, j'espère que Kuroko ne sera pas trop OCC dans cette scène.

J'espère donc qu'ils ne te décevront pas!( Si tu peux voir le futur peux-tu répondre à plusieurs de mes questions dans ce cas? XD) Je tiens à te gâter, tes unes qui me suit depuis le début avce plusiuers autres!

Hooo, ce serait génial! J'attend avec impatient celui sur Extra Game j'ai trouvé le truc génial!

Haaaaaaaa mais voilà enfin je retrouve le nom exact! Mercii beaucoup! Je l'adorais! C'était pourtant que 2 ou 3 phrases par partie mais franchement ça montrait bien l'idée et c'était direct. Vraiment cool comme idée, c'est dommage qu'elle est été supprimée.

Hahaha, contente qu'Akashi te plaise toujours autant XD! Oui j'ai décidé de faire Mura plus mature pour vous préparer à ce chapitre. Mais franchement qui ne rêve pas d'un petit ami, comme Aomine, qui vous jette à lamer tel un sachet poubelle dans une benne à ordure! Je n'ai pas trouvé vraiment d'autre idée pour Midorima et puis Kise est bien plus pervers qu'on ne le pense, voir presque le niveau d'Aomine. ( Ne t'inquiète pas t'es pas la seule à être comme ça XD)

Et tant mieux si tout ça te plait encore! J'apprécis ta présence dans les commantaires!

Ciao!

 **LilyDTrafalgar:** Salut! Heureusement que tu l'es bien aimée! J'étais vraiment pas sur de mon coup. Pars-tu en vacances? Peut être tone nvie deviendra t-elle réelle! Désolé pour l'attente de deux semaines! Bisous! ^^

 _ **Bonjour! Ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaiiiit! Je suis désolé, je ne vous sors pas de chapitre la semaine dernière et ce chapitre-ci sort avec un trop gros retard. Je tenais vraiment à m'excuser au près de vous. Les raisons sont très simples, je vous avais prévenus il y**_ _ **a presque trois semaines je vous ai signalé qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine d'après car je partais en vacance, je me suis rendue trop tard compte que je ne rentrais que le jeudi d'après et que je ne pourrais donc pas vous poster de chapitre cette semaine-là.Pour le retard de ce chapitre, je tiens à me défendre et vous dire que c'était trop dur de l'écrire ! Comment vous dire que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon et que en faire un différent six fois de suite, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus fun. Mais enfin bon, le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur, je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir abandonnée comme ça. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre dédié à ellie27.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya:

 **« Hanako, je vais passer la soirée avec Tetsuya ok? Sois sage. »**

Après cela tu fermes la porte de ta chambre d'hôtel. Sans un bruit, tu avances dans le couloir pour le traverser à l'horizontal, Tu toques à la porte "206" juste en face de toi. Le propriétaire de cette chambre t'ouvre. C'est Kuroko, torse-nu, ne portant seulement son bas de pyjama, il était visiblement entrain de se changer avant que tu n'arrives. Tu es toi même très peu vêtue à ton goût. En guise de pyjama tu as seulement un petit débardeur noir assorti avec un mini-short, trop court à ton goût mais bon c'est pour dormir, de même couleur. . N'ayant pas avertis tes parents que tu préférais dormir avec Kuroko, ils lui avaient prit une chambre seul; Dommage, mais bon tant pis, cela ne t'empêche pas de passer tes soirées avec lui ou encore de t'endormir dans sa chambre et d'y rester la nuit.

Il se recule pour te laisser rentrer, ce que tu fais et tu te diriges vers son lit. Tu sens son regard sur toi ce qui te fait rougir. Tu attrapes un de ses livres sur sa table de chevet et t'allonges sur le lit.

Tu es donc tranquillement installée sur le lit de ton petit-ami entrain de lire un de ses livre, non intéressant au passage, le bas de ton tee-shirt complètement remonté, cachant de peu ta poitrine. Une de tes jambes est pliée alors que la cheville de l'autre repose sur le genoux. Tu ne te rends évidemment pas compte de ta position qui dévoile plus que ce qu'il faut, telle que ton fessier.

Kuroko s'assoit au bord du lit et penche le haut de son corps au dessus de toi. Tu le regardes interrogative.

 **« Tu sais [...], j'ai beau être inexistant, je reste un homme quand même. »**

Tu rougis en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu abaisses vite le haut de ton débardeur mais il t'empêche en posant sa main sur ton ventre. Tu sursautes en rougissant énormément.

 **« Je peux? »**

Après une toute petite reflection, tu hoches la tête en posant le livre à côté de toi. Tu relèves le haut de ton corps en postion assise, ta tête se retrouve si proche de celle de Tetsuya qu'il t'embrasse. Cela reste timide comme d'habitude mais avec un petit quelque chose un plus. Il empoigne le bas de ton tee-shirt et le remonte, te faisant lever les bras pour l'enlever. Il descend sa tête dans ton cou alors que toi tu rougis comme une tomate. Il y laisse quelques baisers puis se penche un peu plus sur toi pour t'obliger à t'allonger. Ses mains s'égarent sur tes hanches et les caressent, également tes côtes. Chaque caresses de procure des frissons de bien-être. Il remonte la tête pour te regarde, vous rougissez tous les deux comme des idiots.

Après quelques minutes de caresses, ses mains décrochent ton soutient-gorge qui se fait lentement enlever. Tu seras bientôt completement nue devant ton petit-ami, ça te stresse comme ça t'excite. Tes mains à toi sont posés, une sur son torse et l'autre dans le bas deson dos où tu tripote l'élastique de son short. Après quelques instants de reflection, il rejoind le sol avec ses amis, soutient-gorge, culotte, shorty et boxer. Tu fermes les yeux, stresséepour la vitesse supérieure qui va bientôt suivre.

Tu entends le tiroir de la table de chevet s"ouvrir et se refermer ainsi quand plastique déchiré, pendant que toi tu gardes les yeux fermés. Une caresse ta joue.

 **« - Ca va aller?**

 **-Oui, va-y. »**

Avec une extrème délicatesse, il te pénètre donc. Tu grimaces un peu devant l'intrusion qui te procure une douleur dérangeante. Mais c'était supportable et au bout d'un moment même plutôt agréable. Attendant quelques secondes que tu t'habitues à cette nouvelle sensation, Kuroko commence ses va et vient. Tu retiens d'abord tes gémissements et ensuite tu te laisses complètement aller à la sensation de plaisir qui transperce tout ton être. Les coups de reins s'intensifient à fil et à mesure des minutes. Vos gémissements se mêlent, ce qui prouve que Kuroko et toi partagez le même plaisir.

Une violente secousse pertube tout ton corps, tu jouis, vite suivit par Kuroko. Tu reprends ton souffle, lui aussi. Il s'allonge à côté de toi en vous recouvrant d'une couverture.

 **« -C'était...**

 **-... cool »**

Akashi Seijuro:

Tu t'effondres sur le lit. Tu es tellement fatiguée que tu n'arrives même plus à bouger le petit doigt. Cette après midi vous êtes partis faire une visite de la ville balnéaire où vous êtes installés. Autant dire que cette ville est magnifique mais bon sang qu'est ce que tu as mal aux pieds maintenant! Tu soupires de bien être en sentant la douceur des draps en satin. Au bout d'une semaine tu ne t'es toujours pas habituée à vivre dans autant de luxe. Entre l'hôtel cinq étoiles et la plage privatisée rien que pour vous deux, tu es plus gênée qu'autre chose quand les gens se retournent sur votre passage, certainement surpris de voir un jeune homme aussi riche à son âge.

Tu te remets un peu de tes émotions.

 **« -Hé Seijuro-kun.**

 **-Oui [...]?**

 **-Merci pour ces vacances. »**

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il fait pour toi. Tu rougis légèrement quand tu l'entends doucement rire. Il s'approche du lit et vient s'allonger à côté de toi. Il se met sur son gauche pour se retrouver le visage près du tien. Tu souris et avance un peu plus ta tête jusque ton nez frotte son menton, ce qui démontre que tu dois encore grandire de quelques centimètres. Pour contrer ce problème tu relèves la tête pour délicatement froler tes lèvres aux siennes. Tu sens son souffle chaud. Sans plus attendre, c'est lui qui colle durement sa bouche contre la tienne, il en profite pour passer son bras autour de ta taille. Tu soupires encore une fois d'aise. Avec son bras il te rapproche fermement contre lui continuant de t'embrasser. Il passe une discrète main sous ton tee-shirt pour caresser ton dos, comme toi tu le fais pour caresser son torse, plus discrètement tout de même.

Plus le temps avançe, plus les baisers deviennent ardent, au point qu'Akashi te soulève par les hanches pour t'installer sur ses genoux. Ses deux bras t'entourent fermement pour n epas que tu t'échappes et sa têtes est descendit plus en bas pour explorer ton cou et tes clavicules ainsi que ton décolleté. Toi tu ne pas empêcher quelques gémissements de sortir de ta bouche alors qu'il suce ta peau pour y laisser un suçon.

 **« Seijuro. »**

Il enlève délicatement ton haut et son visage se frotte au tien.

 **«-Dis-le encore.**

 **-Seijuro. »**

Tu entends son souffle se couper quelques secondes, tu ne déduis donc que ça doit particulièrement lui plaire. San plus attendre toi aussi tu te décides d'agir et tu lui enlèves son tee-shirt. Tu peux le sentir plutôt exciter en dessous de toi. Il détache ton soutient-gorge et l'enlève alors qu'il s'occupe déjà de contenter ta poitrine. Il te bascule sous lui tout en gardant ses lèvres scellée sur ta peau. C'est agréable, tu ne t'attendais vraiment pas cela pour ta première fois mais tu es conquise. Tu ballades tes mains sur son torse musclé, bon sang ses magnifiques muscles n'appartiennent qu'à toi ! D'un coup de speed, tu déboutonnes son pantalon et l'abaisse un peu, tu galères un peu alors il t'aide en finissant le travail, il se débarrasse également de ton short et par la même occasion de ta culotte. Tu deviens rouges, tu es toute nue devant l'empereur. Il chuchote à ton oreille.

 **« Tu es magnifique. »**

Tu frissonnes de tout ton corps lorsque embrasse ta peau qui se trouve entre ton ventre et ton intimité. Il te dis vouloir faire simple, c'est pour cela qu'il enlève directement son boxer. C'est là quand vrai tu commences à moins faire ta maligne en apercevant légèrement son engin. Tu te dis que dans quelques minutes, ce sera en toi et tu commences à appréhender. Heureusement pour toi Akashi, ayant vu ton malaise, te rassure en te susurrant des mots doux à l'oreille, pendant que lui semble enfiler un préservatif. Il n'arrête pas ses caresses et te mordille l'oreille alors qu'il commence, avec une lenteur inouïe à rentrer en toi. Tu ne ressens rien d'autre que de la douleur, tes yeux s'humidifient. Il t'embrasse en s'arrêtant et en essuyant une de tes larmes. Il te rassure encore une fois ne s'enfonçant encore plus loin jusqu'à la totale pénétration. Tu souffles et commences à t'habiter. Tu hoches la tête pour lui dire que c'est bon, il commence donc des allés-retours. Tu griffes son dos pour inadvertance sous l'effet du plaisir que contrôle maintenant ton corps. Lui aussi semble retenir ses gémissements mais ne simple main posée sur sa joue le fait craquer. Il plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, se mouvant en toi plus en plus rapidement. La jouissance ne tarde pas à montrer le bout de son nez, d'abord à toi puis vite suivis par Seijuro. Vous vous effondrez l'un à côté de l'autre. Tu te sers contre son torse.

 **« -Je t'aime Seijuro-kun.**

 **-Moi aussi,[...] »**

Il embrasse le sommet de ton crâne.

Murasakibara Atsushi:

Tu tournes la clé dans la serrure et ouvres la porte de votre appartement. Vous venez de rentrer de votre superbe visite de la tour Eiffel, tu es encore toute contente de la vue que tu as pu admirer quelques minutes plus tôt. Atsushi te suit de près derrière, il n'en a pas l'air mais en fait il est vraiment heureux lui aussi. Tu enlèves ta veste et te dirige vers le salon en passant par le petit couloir. Tu avances mais ton avancée est stoppée par Atsushi qui a enroulé ses bras autour de toi. Ton dos est collé contre son torse. Tu rougis surprise mais quand même heureuse devant ce geste doux. Sa tête est posée dans le creux de ton cou. Son souffle de procure des petits frissons.

 **« - Mura-kun ?**

 **-[...]-chin, laisse-moi te manger. »**

Avant d'avoir pu répondre quoi que se soit, Atsushi s'abaisse pour passer un bras sous tes genoux pour te faire basculer dans ses bras. Il te porte jusqu'à votre chambre où il te renverse sur le lit. Tu pousses un petit cris sous la surprise et c'est la que tu te rends vraiment compte de ce qui va ensuite se passer. Tu souffles, c'est s'il est prêt à passer le cap alors toi aussi, bien qu'une petite anxiété pointe le bout de son nez. Alors qu'il est complètement collé à toi, il se recule un petit peu pour s'attacher les cheveux grâce à l'élastique qu'il porte maintenant quotidiennement au poignet. Tu le lui avait donné lors d'un match. Il revient ensuite à la charge en léchant et en mordillant ton cou. Tu retiens du mieux que tu peux les gémissements qui veulent sortir d'entre tes lèvres. Tu ne le savais pas si expert. Il remonte son visage vers le tien et t'embrasse, c'est plus fiévreux et intense que d'habitude, le Atsushi gamin n'est définitivement plus là. Ton tee-shirt passe au dessus de ta tête en même temps que le sien. Son torse se colle contre le bas de ton ventre. Sa bouche rencontre ta peau se qui te fait encore une fois frissonner. Tes gémissements augmentent lorsqu'il suçote ta peau clair pour y laisser un suçon.

Le bouton de son pantalon saute et la braguette s'abaisse. Murasakibara le descend petit à petit jusqu'à tes genoux emmenant ta culotte pour la même occasion. Tu ne peux plus bougé, ne sachant que faire. Sa tête descend encore vers le bas jusqu'à arriver entre tes cuisses. Tu sursautes quand il embrasse ta partie intime. Tu essayes d'abord de résister et de lui dire d'arrêter mais le plaisir qui te submerge ensuite te dissuade complètement. Tu passes même une main dans ses cheveux en gémissant son prénom. C'est quand il passa un de ses doigts sur ton clitoris que l'orgasme prit possession de ton corps. Tu restes dans un état de demi-conscience pendant quelque instant jusqu'à ce que tu sentes de nouveau une présence à l'entre-jambe. Murasakibara embrasse ta joue puis tes lèvres et ton cou. Il te pénètre d'une seule traite, ce qui t'arrache une petite grimace. C'était très... gros. Il n'attend pas une seconde pour commencer les mouvements de va et vient, tu l'entends discrètement gémir alors que toi tu passes tes mains dans son cou pour l'attirer vers toi et l'embrasser. Cela vous suffit pour atteindre le septième ciel.

Atsushi s'effondre sur toi, en t'écrasant légèrement. Il encercle tes hanches en te serrant encore plus contre lui, il s'endort comme un gamin alors que tu caresses ses cheveux.

Aomine Daiki:

La journée se finit, la famille Aomine et Satsuki décident donc de rentrer à l'hôtel pour pouvoir aller manger après. Tu te relèves donc de ta serviette et la replit correctement. Tu sens le regard brûlant de ton petit copain. Tu n'y fais pas attention et te baisses pour ramasser ton sac. Tu souris discrètement en remarquant son raclement de gorge. Oui tu aimes définitivement le taquiner depuis qu'il a essayé de te toucher. Tu lui as clairement fait comprendre que ce serait quand tu te sentirais prête et quand tu en aurais envie. En vérité, cela faisait quelque temps que tu t'en sens capable mais tu veux voir combien de temps il peut encore tenir. Depuis quelques jours tu fais donc des petits gestes, toute en discrétion bien entendu pour ne pas que la famille s'en aperçoive. Heureusement il ne t'a pas encore sauté dessus comme une panthère noire affamée.

Vous rentrez donc tranquillement dans l'hôtel et vous vous dirigez vers la chambre que vous partagez. Tu entre la carte dans le petit étui électronique te la porte s'ouvre comme par magie. Tu préfères la garder toi parce que ne sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut arriver avec Monsieur Daiki ! Tu entres dans la chambre suivi de près par le grand bleu. A peine as tu le temps de fermer la porte que tu te retrouves plaquer contre celle-ci. Tu relèves la tête pour apercevoir un Aomine, plutôt sérieux, avant qu'il ne fonce sur tes lèvres. Tu n'as pas le temps de réfléchir que sa langue entre ta bouche pour caresser la tienne. Il pose ses mains sur tes fesses pour te soulever tout en te gardant plaquer contre le mûr. Tu enroules tes jambes autour de sa taille. Bon sang tu peux déjà sentir la bosse sous son short de plage. Ton simple maillot de bain deux pièces ne l'aide certainement pas non plus à garder son calme. Vos bouches se décollent enfin.

 **« - […], je te jure que si tu m'arrêtes pas...**

 **-C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas et continue. »**

Sans plus attendre il défait le nœud que maintient le haut du maillot de bain dans ton dos, ensuite il défait celui au niveau de ton cou. Le bout de tissu tombe par terre, libérant ta poitrine à la vue de Daiki. Il la prit en main tout en mordillant une de tes clavicules. Tu soupires d'aise lorsque qu'il commence à également embrasser tes seins. Tu gémis encore plus quand il te pence un téton entre ses dents. Il te repose doucement au sol en gardant ton corps tout près du sien. Tu diriges tes mains vers le bas pour défaire son short de bain. IL tombe ua sol rejoindre le haut de maillot de bain et bientôt ton bas les rejoins aussi. Tout en reculant vous vous dirigez vers le lit. Aomine prend un petit paquet dans la table de chevet, c'est un préservatif qu'il enfile rapidement. Il t'attrape par les hanches et te jette sur le lit pour se placer entre tes deux jambes. Il embrasse ton front et te pénètre petit à petit, c'est pas désagréable mais pas la folie non plus. Tu ne comprends ta chance seulement quelques coups de reins après. Ta respiration se saccade en même temps que celle de Daiki. Mon dieu, c'est tout lui, violent mais hyper plaisant. Il se relève en position assise pour que tu sois au dessus de lui en califourchon. Il abaissa tes hanches pour te pénétrer de nouveau. Il te mord le cou comme une bête et y laisse une petite marque alors que toi tu griffes inconsciemment son dos. Il ne t'en faut pas plus pour jouir vite suivit par le bleu. Tu reste calée dans ses bras alors qu'il embrasse ton crâne. Sa respiration te berce à un tel point que tu finis par t'endormir.

Midorima Shintaro:

Une fois ta colère passée, tu t'excuses pour la mauvaise blague, ou pas, de ta mère. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tu lui propose quand même de profiter du bain vu que se serait dommage de gâcher une salle privée. Il accepte bien que tu aperçois ses joues rouges de gêne. Tu rentres donc dans l'eau avec ta serviette toujours autour de ton corps. Tu soupires d'aise quand ta peau rentre en contact avec l'eau bouillante. Ça fait un bien fou et ça détend. Tu t'assois sur un côté pendant que Midorima rentre lui aussi dans l'eau. Malheureusement, il s'assoit à la totale opposé de toi. Tu soupires discrètement, il y a encore une étape à passer pour le touché n'est ce pas ? Tu décides donc de prendre l'initiative toi-même. Tu te relèves et marches vers lui. Il te regarde bizarrement mais peu importe, tu es bien décidé à faire un grand pas dans votre relation. Sans demander son autorisation, tu t'assois sur ses genoux en passant tes bras autour de son cou. Tu embrasse sa joue puis sa bouche. Il semble surpris mais y répond quand même. Tu poses, ensuite, tes mains sur ses épaules puis sur son torse. Il se tend mais pose lui aussi ses mains sur tes hanches. Tu embrasses son cou en souriant devant ses timides gestes. Tu sens tout doucement une bosse se former sous tes fesses, ce qui te fait encore plus sourire. Tes mains descendent encore plus vers le bas jusqu'à rentrer le pli de sa serviette. Il frissonnes alors que tu défais peu à peu le nœud qui permet à la serviette de tenir en place. Tu prends son attribut masculin dans ta main et fais quelques mouvement de va et vient ce qui le fait gémir. Tu continus en observant son visage se tordre de plaisir. C'est très satisfaisant de le voir comme ça grâce à toi. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il éjacule entre tes doigts alors que le liquide se dissout dans l'eau. Shintaro reprend son souffle. Tu lui chuchotes à l'oreille.

 **« On devrait aller dans la chambre. »**

Il hoche la tête en renouant sa serviette. Il est tout rouge, peut-être que toi aussi mais tu ne sais pas trop car le chaleur de l'eau te donne des bouffée de chaleur. Tu te relèves et sors de l'eau et te dirige vers ton vestiaire après avoir donné un dernier petit baisé à Shintaro. Tu te sèches rapidement et enfile une robe large que tu mets pour traîner. Tu prends tes affaires et par en direction de ta chambre. C'est une auberge traditionnelle, tout est en bambou, les portes sont coulissante, c'est à peine si on peut les fermer à clé. Vos lits ne sont donc juste de simples futons, confortables certes mais vraiment pas le top du top. Tu prends le bas de ta robe pour la remonter au dessus de ta tête et l'enlever. Tu te retrouves seulement en culotte, tu n'entends d'ailleurs pas Shintaro qui arrive derrière toi en entourant tes hanches. Tu souris et lui prends les mains. Il te porte pour ensuite t'allonger sur les couvertures. Ses gestes restent maladroits. Ta culotte se retrouvent plus loin accompagnée d'un boxer. Il se recule pour ensuite se replacer entre tes jambes. Tu lui caresses la joue pour le rassurer et lui dit que tout va bien se passer. Il cache sa tête dans ton cou en te pénétrant lentement, ce qui t'arrache un petit cri de douleur. Il reste immobile en embrassant tendrement ton cou. Tu ondules des hanches pour lui signaler que tout va bien. Il commence donc les va et vient, taper toujours au même endroit. Vos gémissements s'emmêlent. C'est plus violent que tu ne le pensais mais le plaisir est si intense que tu oublis vite. Tes mains se perdent dans son cheveux et les tirent à la racine.

Un dernier coup de reins est donné se qui vous mènent tous les deux aux septième ciel. Vous reprenez vos souffles.

 **«-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es... convaincu.**

 **-Et oui... »**

Tu souris.

Kise Ryota:

Vous revenez d'un repas dans un restaurant chic avec tout le staff de la séance photo qui a eu lieu hier. Autour d'une coupe de champagne vous avez fêté la fin du travail et le nouvel accord passé entre le manager de Kise et un nouveau magasine. Oui, autant dire qu'il allait avoir du boulot en rentrant à Tokyo. Pour l'occasion tu as enfilé une jolie robe blanc doublé d'une couche de dentelle motif fleur. Elle a des manches trois quart assez bouffantes mais raisonnable qui se serrent en dessus du coude avec un élastique. Cette robe t'arrive juste en dessous des fesses et est assez volante. Pour couronné le tout tu as mis des chaussure à talons compensés de couleur marron pour faire un jolie look estival. Seulement il est maintenant tard et vous vous venez de rentrer, tu dois donc abandonné cette magnifique tenue digne de Cendrillon pour mettre ton pyjama rose bonbon pour passer une bonne nuit.

Vous rentrez donc dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger les éventuels voisins de palier. Tu essayes en vain de calmer un Kise tout excité, qui ne semble pas vouloir dormir d'ailleurs, et un peu éméché après le peu d'alcool qu'il a accepté de boire. Tu refermes la porte et pose tes affaires sur une chaise pas loin en balançant tes chaussures dans un coin également. Kise lui se s'assoit sur le lit puis se laisse tomber en arrière. Tu souris et va dans la salle de bain pour te débarbouiller . Tu retournes ensuite dans la chambre et ramène tes cheveux sur une de tes épaules. Tu te mets devant Ryota.

 **« Tu peux ouvrir la fermeture s'il te plaît ? »**

Il se relève et d'une main tire le zip jusqu'en bas, c'est à dire dans le creux du dos. Tu le remercies et t'apprêtes à partir de changer quand le blond te retient par le poignet. Tu le regardes interrogative alors qu'il se lève pour te dominer de sa hauteur. Il tire sur les manches de ta robe pour enlever le haut puis il pose ses mains sur tes hanches pour doucement faire tomber la robe à tes pieds. En un rien de temps, tu te retrouves en sous-vêtements devant ton petit-ami. Tu rougis alors que Kise se colle à toi pour te donner un délicat baiser.

 **« - Ryota... je n'ai jamais...**

 **-Je sais, je vais y aller doucement ok ? »**

Tu hoches la tête et te laisse guider par le mannequin. Il te dirige vers le lit où il t'allonge doucement. Il caresse ta joue et t'embrasse. En fait, il ne lâche pas une seul fois tes lèvres pendant que ses mains se baladent sur tout ton corps. Il passe son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête et le jette plus loin pareil pour son pantalon, il se retrouve lui aussi en sous-vêtement. Ryota te voyant perdue, il prend tes mains et les place sur son torse, il te chuchote que tout va bien, que tu peux le toucher toi aussi. Tu souffles et passes ta mains sur ses abdos. Très lentement, le blond t'enlève petit à petit tes culotte, tu commences légèrement à paniquer mais la bouche de Kise revient rencontrer la tienne et te fait tout oublier. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la main qui s'est discrètement glissée entre tes cuisses, c'est seulement lorsque tu sens une légère pression que tu le réalise. Tu te demande ce qu'il compte faire et le comprends rapidement lorsqu'il rentre un doigt un toi. Tu te tortilles devant cette intrusion, ce n'est pourtant pas douloureux, tu ne peux pas en dire autant du deuxième qui lui tiraille un peu. Mais cette douleur est vite estompée par les lents mouvements de ciseaux qui Kise effectue à l'intérieur de toi. Tu gémis et te cambres de plaisir. Tu mords ta main pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Trop rapidement à ton goût il les enlève pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus... gros. Il t'embrasse pour faire passer la douleur passagère qui frappe ton bas ventre. Il reste un instant immobile puis commence quelques coups de reins. Tu perds le contrôle de tes cordes vocales sous cette invasion de plaisir. Devant un spectacle tel que ton corps se tordant de plaisir sous lui, Kise ne tient pas longtemps. Il éjacula en murmurant ton prénom, comme toi tu jouis en criant le sien. Tu reprends ton souffle en restant collée contre son torse.


	16. Chapter 16:Le retour

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **L'Iris rouge :** Coucou ne t'en fait pas pour le commentaire, tant qu'il est poster avant le chapitre je le rajouterais;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Et bien pour les dédicaces, ça a déjà commencé, sauf que c'est ellie27 qui ma donné les trois dernières idée et également celle-ci, ne t 'en fais pas, les autres arrive bientôt. Après je ne sais pas quoi faire comme dédicace à part « chapitre dédié à... ». J'essayerais de ne plus être en retard. Ciao !

 **Emily-Otaku :** Coucouuu ! Tu es enfin là, comment se sont passés tes vacances ? Et oui Mura-kun mûrit enfin ! Pour Aomine, je pense qu'il n'a pas eu d'expériences physiques mais plutôt qu'il a lu beaucoup trop de livres coquins, hihihi. En fait pour tout te dire j'assume pas du tout ! Quand j'étais devant mon ordi pour poster le chapitre, j'étais en mode je le fais ou je le fais pas, en plus quand j'étais entrain de l'écrire, ma mère rentrait souvent dans ma chambre et je fermais vite mon ordinateur, tu vois XD. J'assume pas du touuuut.

 **Kannard :** Héhéhé, je vois que la partie de Murasakibara a été aimé par beaucoup de monde ça me fait plaisir. Voilà la suite, à la prochaine.

 **unefandetafic :** Salut ! Ils l'ont mis, je ne l'ai juste pas précisé. ( trop mignon ton nom^^)

 **Leo-Chan-no-Aquarius :** Coucou ! Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard. Heureusement tu l'as tout de même apprécié. Tant que ça fait plaisir je suis contente moi aussi;)

 **Chihiro Otashi :** Bonjour, je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre t'est plût ainsi que mon style d'écrire après c'est vrai que je ne développe pas trop pour laisser place à l'imagination du lecteur. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard même si tu me pardonnes. Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire un maximum de différence entre les parties. Je pensais justement faire un chapitre spécial dans pas longtemps, je note ces personnages-ci ! Hâte de te revoir ! Ciao !

 **Alasphir :** Merci beaucoup, j'ai longuement hésité à me lancer mais j'ai l'impression que, malgré mon inexpérience, ça à plus dans l'ensemble donc je suis contente ! Aomine était certes violent mais ça n'a pas déplût au Reader n'est ce pas ?;), bon pour Kise, je pense que son métier de mannequin l'a un peu aidé. Merci encore pour ton commentaire, à la prochaine !

 **ellie27 :** Coucou!Mes vacances se sont hyper bien passées merci ! J'espère que les tiennes se passant bien également. Merci pour ta compréhension pour mon retard.

C'est troooop long à attendre !

Tu te colles comme une sangsue ? Je suis pas prête de ta voir partir des commentaires alors XD

Merci beaucoup pour Kuroko, je ne savais pas trop comment faire donc bon j'ai fais assez simple ! J'ai longuement hésité et après je me suis dit : « allons-y, soyons fou!»

Espèce de perverse, je vais te faire un chapitre sado-maso tu vas voir!XD

Pour Midorima, je ne le voyais pas prendre les initiatives donc bon.

Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas beaucoup parlé de Akashi dès le début, héhéhé. Bon je vois que sa partie t'a bien plu en tout cas. J'aurais du prévenir qu'il fallait prendre des gilets de sauvetage au cas ou !

Merci beaucoup en tout cas. A la prochaine !

 **Cyrielle Tsukishima :** Bonjour ! Je suis heureuse de voir une nouvelle tête et que tu es eu le courage de me laisser une review, ça me fait hyper plaisir. Tu as décroché pour Kuroko et Kise ? Tu n'aimes pas leurs parties ou c'est leurs caractères ? Désolé si tu as été déçue par ce chapitre. Pourquoi le Reader est-elle toujours vierge ? Et bien c'est simple, ça se passe pendant la première année de lycée, je pense donc qu'il ont seize ans, de mon point de vue, on ne peux pas avoir de grandes expériences sexuelles avant. Après, je n'ai pas toujours précisé si elle était vierge donc bon, à votre imagination. Pour ne pas pouvoir jouir deux fois de suite, je n'étais pas au courant, et je n'ai pas fait de recherche pour me renseigner, comme tu le dis, c'est une fiction, le but premier et de vous faire plaisir. A la prochaine, bisou !

Ps : Mon logiciel d'écrire m'a lâché, il me permettait de corriger certaines fautes, du coup maintenant j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

 **Lililacour :** Coucou, j'hésite à en faire d'autre, peu être en bonus je ne sais pas. A la prochaine !

 **Loucyanna :** Haha, j'espère qu'il t'a plu au moins^^ Ciao à la prochaine.

 **LilyDTrafalgar :** Coucou, heureuse que tu es appréciée ! Une petite question, tu es une fan de Trafalgar Law ? Je le suppose vu ton pseudo. Ciao !

 **Iscarelle :** Coucou ! Tout va bien, tu es partie quelque part pour tes vacances ?

Haaaaa, moi je ne pourrais définitivement pas supporter que deux livres par mois, mais enfin, je lis beaucoup plus pendant les grandes vacances parce qu'entre les cours et les devoirs je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, encore désolé du retard. Bisous !

Ps : Le nom de la fiction était « Kiseki no sedai level : Real Life de Error158, elle était génial. Je te l'aurais bien proposée mais vu qu'elle est supprimée...

 _ **Bonjour à tous, bon la semaine dernière je vous poste le chapitre en retard et là je vous le poste en avance, mais que m'arrive t-il? Et bien, demain, je part tôt le matin pour quatre jours, je n'aurais donc pas pu poster ce chapitre. Je me suis donc empressée d'écrire celui-ci, pour ne pas vous laisser sans contenu cette semaine. Bon, ce chapitre est le dernier de "l'arc vacance" et oui parce que les vacances sont bientôt finis et on retourne bientôt en cours! ( je vous aime, ne m'en voulez pas de vous l'avoir rappelé). J'ai adoré écrire la partie de Murasakibara. Dans le dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de vous remercier de tout mon coeur, on a dépassé la barre des cent reviews en seulement quinze chapitres! Je suis tellement heureuse, merci! Sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Chapitre dédié à ellie27

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

En soupirant, tu poses tes sacs dans le coffre. Après dix jours passé à la mer, il est maintenant temps de repartir à Tokyo. Tu es extrêmement triste de partir, non seulement parce que tu verras Kuroko moins souvent maintenant mais aussi parce les cours reprennent dans pas longtemps. Autant dire que si tu pouvais rester encore ici dix jours de plus se serait un plaisir mais malheureusement tu n'as pas le choix. Et tu crois que ta petite sœur est du même avis.

 **« Papa, Maman ! Je veux pas partir ! »**

Tu la regardes désespérée, elle répète ça depuis que vous êtes levés, soit une heure environ. Tes parents la laissent donc parler pendant qu'ils chargent la voiture. Ça devient vraiment énervant mais en même temps elle est trop mignonne pour être engueulé. Tu commences donc à te diriger vers elle pour calmer ses pleurs mais une main attrape ton bras, c'est Kuroko. Dans ses yeux et grâce à seulement un hochement de tête, tu comprends qu'il va s'en charger. Tu le laisses donc faire et retourne en arrière pour aider ta père à charger. Tu as totalement confiance en Tetsuya sur ce point, il est plus doué avec les enfants que n'importe qui. Tu les gardes tout de même au coin de l'œil au cas ou Hanako déciderait de faire une crise de nerf. Tu le vois poser une de ses mains derrière son dos et le caresser de haut en bas. I lui parle tout bas et petit à petit,comme par miracle, ses larmes se calment. Y a pas à dire, il est vraiment fort. Tranquillement alors ta sœur vient vous rejoindre à la voiture et s'installe sur son siège en se taisant. Tu la regardes en haussant un sourcil. Kuroko se met près de toi et t'aide à ranger. Même tes parents ne semblent pas vraiment comprendre son changement d'humeur. En rangeant un paquet tu lui demandes.

 **« -Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour la calmer ?**

 **-Je lui ai promis une glace à la première station si elle arrêtait de pleurer. »**

Tu ris, vite suivis de tes parents, ta petite sœur était tellement manipulable qui s'en était hilarant. Ton père ferme le coffre et va s'installer pour conduire. Tu vas à ta place,à l'arrière au milieu, et t'attaches. Il démarre et vous vous éloignez petit à petit de l'hôtel. Tu poses ta tête sur l'épaule de Tetsuya.

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Vous êtes tranquillement installés dans la partie première classe du train. Cela fait plus de deux heures vous déjà partis tôt ce matin. Vous avez tué le temps en jouant avec un shogi miniature ou encore en regardant un film proposé sur les mini-télé en face de vous, il était d'ailleurs assez médiocre et... ennuyant. Tu vois, à ses yeux, qu'Akashi est extrêmement fatigué mais le connaissant, il ne voudra tout simplement 'endormir en te laissant sans surveillance. Bon sang, tu es quand même une grande fille qui peut se débrouiller toute seule ! Et puis que pourrait-il t'arriver dans à TGV qui va à plus de cinq cent kilomètres/heures et en plus avec lui côté couloir ? Parfois, cet homme est vraiment un mystère. Mais bon, Seijuro ne serait pas Seijuro sans son côté possessif.

Enfin bon, retour dans la réalité. Vous êtes actuellement entrain d'écouter tous les deux de la musique classique, bon du violon plus exactement. Vous avez chacun une écoutille dans une de vos oreilles. Tu lis en même temps un livre alors qu'Akashi lui ne fait que regarder l'écran en face de lui.

Tu es sortis de ta lecture lorsque tu sens une masse s'effondrer sur ton épaule. Tu tournes la tête et n'aperçois que la touffe de cheveux rouges de Seijuro. Tu souris, il s'est enfin endormis. Tu hausses un peu plus la tête pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il est tellement chou quand il dort, une chose que tu avais longuement admiré lorsque vous dormiez ensemble. Tu soupires, tout ça aller te manquer. Discrètement tu attrapes ton portable posé sur la table juste devant vous. Tu le déverrouilles et tout doucement tu l'oriente pour pouvoir avoir le magnifique visage d'ange de ton petit-ami sur une photo que tu prends. Tu souris et la mets directement en fond d'écran. Seijuro ne regarde jamais ton téléphone, ce sera un petit secret. Tu l'admires pendant quelques minutes avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres quand ton cellulaire est brusquement retiré de ta main. Tu te retiens de crier parce que vous n'êtes pas tout seuls dans ce wagon. Tu essayes de reprendre ton téléphone des mains du rouge. Pourvu qu'il ne la supprime pas, tu l'adore cette photo. A la place il te tend le sien.

 **« Oeil pour œil, dent pour dent. »**

Tu observes son fond d'écran. C'est toi, entrain de regarder par le fenêtre du train, il a dut la prendre tout à l'heure, tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Tu souris puis décide de le taquiner.

 **« -Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors ? Seijuro~**

 **-Je ne dormais pas.**

 **-Mais bien sûr. »**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Tu tapotes du pied, stressée. Bon sang, tu vas bientôt embarquée dans l'avion pour repartir au Japon et autant dire que tu n'es pas rassurée. Toi et l'avion, ça fait deux, tu n'aimes pas ça, tu es terrifiée à chaque fois que tu dois le prendre. Autant dire que pour l'allée, Mura-kun avait dû te tirer par la peau du cul pour te faire entrer dedans. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que tu regrettes de l'avoir accompagné.

Vous faites la queue pour l'embarquement de votre avion, tu n'as tellement pas envie d'y aller que tu laisses volontiers passer des gens devant toi pour retarder au mieux le moment fatidique. Tu continus ton manège un moment, jusqu'à ce que Atsushi passe son bras autour de tes épaules et te sert contre lui pour t'obliger à avancer. Pour une fois les rôles sont inversés, c'est le violet qui se conduit en adulte et pas toi. Il tend vos billet ainsi que vos passeport à la sécurité puis passe pour traverser un encadrement qui mène dehors, sur les pistes. Tu tires sur son bras pour le faire ralentir ou encore parfois tu t'arrêtes net.

 **« [...]-chin, quoi que tu fasses on rentrera dans cet avion. »**

Tu fais la moue mais continus, tout doucement d'avancer. Des gens rient gentiment lorsque Murasakibara empoigne ton poignet pour te forcer à avancer plus vite. Lorsque vous montez les escaliers pour monter dans l'avion, le géant se place volontairement derrière toi pour encore une fois te forcer à monter. Tu arrives enfin dans le géant couloir et cherche vos sièges qui sont vers le milieu, au plus près des portes de secours, une demande de ta part, on sait jamais ! Ce sont des rangées de trois sièges vous vous retrouvez donc à côté d'un gentil monsieur qui se trouve côté couloir, toi tu es au milieu et Murasakibara est contre le hublot. Ce vieil homme est d'ailleurs très impressionné lorsqu'il se rend compte de la taille de ton petit ami. Une fois tout le monde assis, le bonhomme d'origine japonais commence à te parler de chose et d'autre puis voyant ton stresse, essaye de te rassurer du mieux qu'il peut.

Lorsque l'avion démarre, tu sers tellement fort la main d'Atsushi que tu aurais pus lui casser les os qu'il n'avait un corps aussi résistant. Alors ne parlons pas du décollage qui a été un de tes pires supplices. Tu es restée la tête cachée dans le torse du violet lui serrant la main de toutes forces pendant que lui ne faisait que te caresser le dos de son autre main libre. Tu essayes de ne pas trop paniquer mais bon sang vous prenez de plus en plus d'altitude.

Au fil des minutes l'avion se stabilise et un petit « ding » vous annonce que vous avez le droit de vous détacher. Ni une ni deux, tu sautes sur les genoux de ton petit-ami enserrant son buste avec tes bras. La tête posée sur son torse musclé. Il te sert lui aussi. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu sens que le trajet se passera beaucoup mieux comme ça.

 **Aomine Daiki :**

 **« Bon aller les gosses, on fait une pause. »**

Le père de Daiki prend une bretelle de l'autoroute et se dirige vers une station service. Enfin après trois heures de route, tu vas pouvoir te dégourdir les jambes. Il se gare sur un emplacement libre près de l'herbe. Tu ouvre la portière, défait ta ceinture et sors de l'automobile. Tu étire ton dos et tes bras en les élevant au dessus de ta tête. Aomine sort de l'autre côté et ouvre le coffre pour laisser sortir ses frères qui étaient installés sur les sièges dans le coffre. Ils sortent en courant et vont directement dans l'herbe avec un ballon de foot. C'est bien une chose pour laquelle Daiki est dégoûté, il aurait bien voulu que ses frères jouent au basket pour pouvoir les affronter un jour.

Une main vient se poser sur ta taille. Tu relèves ta tête et rencontres le torse de Daiki. Tu aperçois dans son autre main un ballon de basket. Il compte certainement se défouler un peu. Tu souris et lui pique la balle. Tu cours vers le petit terrain de basket. Il te court après et essaye de la rattraper mais tu la lance avant qu'il n'est le temps de l'attraper. Elle rentre dans le cerceau. Tu souris alors que lui est toujours aussi surpris quand tu réussis tes tires à trois points. Il a déjà essayé de te convaincre de rentrer dans l'équipe de basket féminine, mais il en est hors de question pour toi. Il n'y a aucune compétition intéressante pour les filles au japon et puis tu préfères largement faire les entraînements de l'équipe masculine. Tu passes aussi indirectement plus de temps avec ton petit-ami.

Il retourne chercher le ballon puis dribble un peu. Tu t'avances pour essayer de lui chiper la balle mais impossible. Tu la récupère seulement une fois qu'elle retombe après un de ses dunks. Tu boudes, toi aussi tu aimerais bien dunker un jour. Il semble apercevoir ton expression car il s'abaisse vivement près de toi. Il enroule ses bras autour de tes jambes pour te soulever. Tu ris et arrives à rentrer le ballon dans le cerceau. Il te repose par terre en rigolant, on dirait que tu es un poids plume pour lui. Il se baisse encore plus vers toi pour t'embrasser.

 **« Les enfants ! On repart ! »**

Aller encore trois heures.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Vous êtes actuellement dans le train en plein après-midi. Tu es assise côté fenêtre, ton petit ami à côté de toi, enfin était à côté de toi parce qu'il est partit au toilette, en face de toi, se trouve ta mère et en face de Shintaro se trouve ton père endormi. Toi tu écoutes discrètement ta musique, les deux écoutilles dans les oreilles, tu regardes par la fenêtre le paysage passer à toute allure. Tu aperçois dans le reflet, ta mère entrain de te fixer. Tu tournes la tête vers elle, elle détourne le regard... Bon, tu reprends l'admiration de ton paysage mais tu reprends ta mère sur le fait. Tu soupires en enlevant tes écouteurs.

 **« -Bon, vas-y, crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Mais rien, il n'y a rien ma chérie, pourquoi tu penses ça ?»**

Tu hausses un sourcil, ta mère est une très mauvaise menteuse. Tu poses tes mains sur la table, essayant de prendre un air menaçant sur le visage.

 **« -Maman...**

 **-Bon d'accord, d'accord. »**

Elle lève les mains vaincus puis prend un air rayonnant.

 **« -Alors dis-moi, c'était comment ?**

 **-Qu'est ce qui était comment ?**

 **-Et bien ta première fois. »**

Tu rougis instantanément. Comment elle était au courant de ça, tu espères mentalement qu'elle ne vous a pas espionnée.

 **« - Oh, aller, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé après votre petit passage dans le bassin chaud tous les deux.**

 **-Mais, maman !**

 **-Alors, c'était comment ? Il a été doux ? C'était sa première fois à lui aussi ? Tu as eu un orgasme ? Oh, j'espère au moins que vous étiez protégés, je ne suis pas prête à être grand mère et encore moins toi à être mère. »**

Tu soupires agacée devant temps de question, es-tu vraiment obligé d'en parler, avec ta mère en plus.

 **« -Maman, ça ne ce fait pas.**

 **-Aller, pas de cachotterie entre nous. »**

Tu essayes vainement de calmer les rougeurs sur tes joues. Malheureusement ton père est endormi et ne se réveillera pas de sitôt, c'est à croire que ta mère lui a donné un somnifère pour avoir cette occasion. Tu cherches, ne serait-ce qu'une petite chose qui pourrait te sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante.

 **«Ah !Midorima-kun, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. »**

Tu lui lances un regard désespéré lorsqu'il se rassoit à côté de toi. Il t'interroge lui aussi du regard.

 **« Alors, raconte-moi, comment c'était ta première-fois avec ma fille?»**

Il s'étouffe avec sa gorgée d'eau.

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu te réveilles petit à petit, éblouis par la fenêtre entre-ouverte de ta chambre. Tu grognes un petit peu, tu es encore fatigué de la superbe nuit que tu as passé ton petit ami. Tu souris en repensant ça, d'ailleurs est-ce lui qui te donne ses délicates caresses dans le creux de ton dos ? Tu ouvres un œil pour le confirmer. En effet, c'est bien lui. De son autre main il tient son portable et semble regarder les réseaux sociaux. Il est extrêmement séduisant comme ça. Tu bouges ta main sur son torse, ce qui attire son attention. Il te sourit. Il est tellement beau. Il se penche vers toi pour t'embrasser en signe de bonjour.

 **«-Bien dormi ?**

 **-La meilleure nuit de toute ma vie. »**

Tu souris et bien que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de bouger, tu te décides à te lever et regarder ton portable. Il est déjà neuf heures, vous partez dans à peine deux heures. Tu commences un peu à paniquer et à t'habiller en vitesse. Kise se bouge aussi et s'habille d'un simple short, restant torse nu pour le moment. Tu rassembles toutes tes affaires dans la valise puis va chercher tes produits dans la salle de bain. Tu les range dans ta trousse de toilette puis dans la seule place disponible dans ta valise. C'est bon, tout rentre, tu peux la fermer tranquillement.

Voyant Ryota galérer à plier ses vêtements, tu te décides à l'aider et lui montre une technique pour bien plier ses tee-shirt, il a beau être mannequin et sportif mais il ne sait même pas bien ranger ses affaires.

Après, tout de même, une bonne heure de rangement vous pouvez enfin tranquillement sortir de la chambre pour descendre déposer vos clés et prendre un petit déjeuner. Ce que vous faîtes, Cette salade de fruit exotique va d'ailleurs beaucoup de manquer. Vous attendez ensuite dans le hall de l'hôtel que le manager de Kise vienne vous chercher. Il vous prévient déjà qu'il y a un monde fou qui attend le mannequin à l'aéroport et qu'il avait du mettre des barrières de sécurité pour pouvoir circuler tranquillement.

Lorsque que la voiture s'arrête tu prends une grande inspiration quand tu aperçois à travers les vitres teintées, un foule de fille crier. Tu vois déjà aussi les flashs des photographes. Non mais il faut arrêter deux secondes avec vos conneries, ce n'est qu'un adolescent, beau certes, mais un adolescent de seize ans ! Tu sors de la voiture, vite suivis de Kise qui ne manque pas d'enrouler son bras autour de tes épaules pour te garder contre lui. Il salut ses fans d'une main et part à l'intérieur. Tu soupires.

 **« En espérant qu'il n'y est pas de groupie dans l'avion. »**


	17. Chapter 17: La rentrée

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Chuddit :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.

 **L'Iris rouge :** Coucou, merci pour ta review et non les chapitres proposés par les lecteurs ne sont pas des bonus, la fiction est maintenant basée sur vos propositions et continuera jusqu'à ce que je ne le puisse plus. A la prochaine.

 **Alasphir :** Salut, mais de rien, de rien c'était cadeau. On rêve tous d'avoir une photo d'Akashi qui dort, avouons-le, ( des mouchoirs sont disponibles gratuitement à l'accueil, si tu veux faire des économies). Moi aussi j'aimerais être dans les bras de Mura-kun. Pour la mère du Reader, j'ai voulus faire un peu original pour une fois. En effet plus en plus de personne commente ! Bon sang, seize commentaires ! Bientôt la partie commentaire sera deux fois plus longue que le chapitre, mais ça me fait plaisir. Ciao.

 **Emilie33110 :** Bon dieu ! Tu es en retard ! Miséricorde ! Non... je déconne, ton commentaire a manqué au dernier chapitre. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Un jour je réussirais à te faire apprécier Mura-kun et Shin-Chan, je pensais pourtant avoir réussis avec l'autre chapitre:(

Très bonne idée pour le sport, je le note pour un prochain chapitre peut-être après celui sur la rentrée. Pour les événements je pensais aussi le faire mais je ne sais pas si la fiction continuera jusque-là et je ne connais pas forcement d'événements japonais. Voilà, à la prochaine.

 **Megumi :** Merci pour ton commentaire, à bientôt.

 **Kannard :** héhéhé, tu me fais rougir, merci. Tu n'as pas obligé de choisir, tu peux même en avoir deux préférés, aller c'est bien parce que tu me suis depuis longtemps;)

T'inquiètes pas, je n'imagine pas ma mère me demander ça non plus mais j'ai voulus sortir de l'ordinaire. Voilà la suite.

 **Emily-Otaku :** A oui heureusement en plus elle n'arrête pas de me harceler depuis qu'elle sait que j'écris, elle veut absolument lire ce que j'écris XD

Hihi, moi la première fois que j'ai pris l'avion, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer dans les bras de ma mère et j'avais onze ans. Voilà la suite, à la prochaine.

 **Sana :** Coucou Sana, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi ! Je réponds à chacun de mes lecteurs donc ne soit plus surprise si j'y répond, c'est tout à fait normal. Merci beaucoup pour la première-fois, c'est vrai que ça a été compliqué à écrire. Héhé, vous êtes beaucoup à avoir aimé la partie de Mura-kun et de Shin-chan, merci encore une fois. Tous réunis ? Tu pourrais me l'expliquer un peu plus, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir tout compris, pardon. Ciao, ciao.

 **Iscarelle :** Et bien si tu as passé c'est tout ce qui compte ! C'est clair, j'ai clairement pas envie de reprendre les cours ! Merci pour ton commentaire, bisou !

 **Ellie27 :** Saluuuuut! Mais bien sûr je te crois, vous êtes tous des pervers ici de toute façon. Héhé, je crois bien que tu auras toujours qu'yeux pour Akashi. Quand le chapitre sur une vie future sortira tu peux être sûr que Tetsuya et le Reader seront parents. Je vais tout de suite voire si on ne peut pas trouver une image de d'Akashi qui dort sur google ! On est bien d'accord pour Mura-kun. Merci beaucoup en tout cas, à la prochaine.

 **Loucyanna :** Merci pour ton gentil commentaire.

 **FairyQuin :** Olala, arrête, tu me fais rougir ! Merci beaucoup c'est gentil de me complimenter sur mon écriture. Cela dépend celle que tu veux, dis-moi tout, j'essayerais de te conseiller. Kiss.

 **Cyrielle Tsukishima :** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, désolé c'est vrai que je ne peux pas faire en sorte qu'ils aient tout de suite dix-huit ans. Ciao ciao !

 **Leo-Chan-Aquarius :** vous êtes nombreux à avoir aimé Mura-kun et Shin-chan, ça fait hyper plaisir, merci.

 **Chihiro Otashi :** Hii, ça me fait chaud au cœur que mon histoire puisse te réconforter. Héhé, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, la mère du Reader a été appréciée par beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois. Le voilà le spécial avec de nouveau personnage, enjoy !

 **Lililacour :** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite.

 **XxPetitPandaxX :** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire, la partie Midorima a conquis beaucoup de monde XD, bisou.

 ** _Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse pour la non publication de la semaine dernière, l'inspiration n'est décidément pas au rendez-vous en ce moment. J'allais vous poster le chapitre hier mais je me suis dit que sortir le chapitre sur la rentrée le jour de la rentrée, ça serait peut-être un peu plus logique, donc voilà. Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Bon comment dire que vous avez carrément abusé ! J'ai eu dix-sept commentaires ! Dix-sept ! Ça m'a pris plus de temps à y répondre que d'écrire le chapitre XD. Vraiment merci beaucoup pour votre soutient, la communauté s'agrandit de semaine en semaine et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je m'excuse aussi pour la médiocrité de ca chapitre. Bon je vous laisse, bonne_** ** _rentrée à tous et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu inspires calmement, aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Tu essayes de paraitre la plus sereine possible devant ton miroir mais il n'y a rien à faire. Tu as toujours ce petit froncement de sourcils et le stress se lit dans tes yeux. Tu noues le nœud du foulard qui constitue ton uniforme scolaire du lycée Seirin. Tu ne l'apprécies pas forcement enfaite tu ne le trouve pas vraiment assorti avec ton style, mais bon, c'est la règle. N'aimant pas également garder tes jambes totalement nues, tu enfiles des bas noirs qui t'arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Tes jupes blanches, elle, arrive à la mi-cuisse, ce qui permet de cacher un maximum ta peau un peu bronzée.

Tu regardes rapidement ton horloge. Mince, tu vas être en retard si tu continues comme ça. En plus tu dois également emmener ta sœur à l'école primaire pour sa rentrée. Tu attrapes ton sac en vérifiant une dernière fois que tu es bien pris toute tes affaires puis sors de ta chambre. Tu dévales les escaliers puis attrapes ta veste que tu enfiles rapidement. Ta sœur est déjà prête et finie de déjeuner. Tu n'as pas le temps de manger tant pis, tu feras sans. Tu la presse en lui tendant son sac à dos. Elle le met tout en saluant votre mère. Vous sortez dehors et vous vous dirigez vers l'école primaire. Tu tiens la main droite de ta sœur dans la tienne. Elle semble toute excitée et pressée de retrouver ses amies. Elle a de la chance d'être aussi heureuse. C'est loin d'être ton cas.

Une fois arrivées devant l'école, qui n'est qu'à quelques mètres de ton lycée, tu peux très clairement y voir des dizaines de mamans entrain d'embrasser leurs enfants pour des au revoir larmoyant. Cela ne se passe clairement pas comme ça pour toi. Tu déposes ta sœur devant et elle te fait un petit bisou sur la joue puis elle s'en va en courant dans la cour. Tu souris et reprends ta route jusqu'à ton lycée.

Tu remarques déjà une foule de gens se bousculant pour atteindre les fiches avec les classes affichées. Tu soupires et te glisses discrètement entre les personnes. Tu arrives devant le panneau. Tu trouves ton nom. Tu es en première-trois. Bien, tu te dépêches de sortir et de rejoindre ta salle. Tu regrettes tout de suite de ne pas avoir regardé si Tetsuya était avec toi. Tu hésites à rebrousser chemin mais en repensant au monde, tu te dis que c'est une mauvaise idée. En entrant dans la classe tu remarques directement Kagami, bien déjà une connaissance. Tu t'assois en le saluant, essayant de garder ton calme. Tu sors tes affaires en déprimant un peu. Tu n'as toujours pas aperçu ton petit-ami. Enfin tu déprimais jusqu'à ce que tu sentes une présence derrière toi. Tu te retournes avec un sourire.

 **« Testu-kun ! »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

Il y a bien une chose que tu détestes le plus au monde, les épinards. La deuxième chose que tu aimes le moins, c'est la rentrée… enfin les cours en général. Tu n'es pas la plus mauvaise élève mais tu n'es pas la plus bonne non plus. Alors bon disons que le fait de retourner dans ce lycée, qui fait office de prison, après ces fantastiques vacances, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie. Tu te dis que tu vas pouvoir revoir tes amis, mais même ça ne te motive pas trop. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu marches sans grande conviction vers le grand bâtiment qui te sert de lycée, il est vrai que Rakuzan n'est pas le lycée le plus pauvre du Japon. Tes écouteurs dans les oreilles, tu rentres dans l'entrée de l'établissement. Tu aperçois au loin Hayama qui te fait un grand sourire, toujours la pêche celui-là. Tu lui fais un signe de main puis monte au deuxième étage qui est celui réservé aux deuxièmes années. Tu regardes chaque liste de chaque classe. Tu fais partie de la première classe. Tu enlèves les écoutilles et entres dans la salle. Tu t'assois sur une des tables de libre. Tu attends patiemment la venue du professeur et en même temps tu regardes les autres arrivées un à un, la tête posée sur la table.

Tu ne fus même pas surprise lorsque tu aperçois une touffe rouge entrée. Evidemment que vous êtes dans la même classe, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans être avec toi. Tu es même pratiquement sûr que c'est lui qui a insisté pour être ensemble. Et puis, il a toujours ce qu'il veut. D'un regard, il vire le garçon qui s'est assis la place juste devant toi pour s'y installer. Il tourne la chaise vers toi et s'assoit. Il s'accoude à ta table.

 **« Pourquoi je ne suis même pas surprise de te voir là ? »**

Il te répond d'un sourire et passe sa main dans tes cheveux. Il baisse sa tête et t'embrasse sur le front. Tu souris bêtement, bon d'accord… toi aussi tu ne peux pas te passer de lui non plus. Il embrasse ensuite ton nez puis délicatement tes lèvres. Tu rougis et relève subitement la tête. Tu sens déjà les regards indiscrets sur toi. Tu fixes amèrement ton petit-ami.

 **« Quoi ? Il faut bien que je marque mon territoire dès le début. »**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:**

Tu soupires agacée.

 **« Bon, Atsushi-kun, tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? Je n'y suis pour rien. »**

Depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvés à la cantine pour déjeuner ensemble, il ne t'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Bon certes, il n'est pas très bavard dans la vie de tous les jours mais depuis que vous avez… enfin bref, il te parle de plus en plus souvent et avec plus d'entrain. Mais aujourd'hui nada. Tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe. Toi aussi ça te fait chier bien entendu, mais tu ne vas quand même pas t'apitoyer sur ton sort, de toute façon ça ne changerait rien. Murasakibara n'a pas l'air de le prendre comme cela lui par contre. Lui qui, normalement, englouti tout, il joue avec la nourriture de son assiette. Son air enfantin sur le visage. Tu te rends compte, qu'il a certainement peur que quelque chose change entre vous. Tu relèves un peu tes fesses pour poser une main sur sa joue par-dessus la table. Tu la caresses du bout du pouce.

 **«- Rien ne changera tu sais ? On ne sera juste plus dans les mêmes cours.**

 **\- […]-chin n'a pas l'air triste.**

 **\- Si, bien sûr que je le suis mais rien ne changera entre nous à cause de ça. »**

Tu retires ta main et continue de manger. Lui aussi commence à manger avec un air un peu plus détendu. Bien, tu aimes mieux ça.

Malheureusement pour vous, c'est bientôt l'heure de vous séparer. Vous allez donc poser vos plateaux. Vous allez ensuite dehors vous assoir sur un banc. Enfin tu es la seule à s'assoir parce que lui s'allonge de toute sa longueur et pose sa tête sur tes genoux. Il semble se reposer, comme s'il était fatigué…

Petit à petit, des personnes du club de basket finissent par venir vous rejoindre pour discuter. Tu retrouves également Himuro-sempai, qui t'a énormément manqué. Tu souris parce que tu sens un mini rire de la part du violet grâce à la blague d'un joueur. Il semble plus ouvert maintenant, ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

A la sonnerie vous êtes obligés de vous séparer. Tout le monde se sépare et part de son côté. Tu marches à la direction opposée d'Atsushi car vous n'êtes pas dans le même bâtiment. Mais tu te sens coupable de le laisser comme cela. Tu te retournes donc et attrape sa main. Il baisse la tête vers toi. Tu lui donne un tendre baiser puis tu repars. C'est un bon encouragement pour une nouvelle et bonne année.

 **Aomine Daiki:**

Alors que tu sors de ta maison pour te diriger vers le lycée Too, où tu vas faire ta rentrée, tu reçois un coup de fil de Satsuki. Tu hausses les sourcils, intriguée.

 **« -Oui ? Allo ? Satsuki –san ?**

 **\- Oui, […]-san, est-ce que Dai-chan est avec toi ?**

 **\- Euh, non, je viens de sortir de chez moi, il y a un problème ?**

 **\- Et bien je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre devant le lycée il y a une demi-heure pour qu'on aille voir nos classes ensemble mais il n'est toujours pas là.**

 **\- Il doit être en chemin.**

 **-Est-ce que tu peux aller chez lui pour vérifier s'il te plait ? Je ne peux pas faire le chemin retour maintenant.**

 **\- Très bien je vais voir, à tout à l'heure. »**

Tu soupires, sérieusement, il arrive à être flemmard même le jour de la rentrée. Tu tournes dans la rue à ta droite pour prendre le chemin vers la maison des Aomine. Tu te presses un peu pour ne pas être en retard. Tu es persuadée qu'il n'est plus chez lui mais rien ne coûte d'aller vérifier. Tu arrives donc dans la bonne rue, tu tentes d'appeler une ou deux Daiki mais il ne répond pas.

Tu sonnes à la porte, personne ne vient ouvrir, tu réessayes une deuxième fois, rien. Il doit donc être en chemin. Tu t'apprêtes à appeler Stasuki pour la prévenir mais un mouvement de la porte te stoppe. Elle s'ouvre petit à petit et te dévoile ton petit ami en débardeur et en boxer, un air endormi sur le visage. Sérieusement ?! Il te regarde, visiblement surpris de te voir devant sa porte à cette heure-ci.

 **« - Tu fais quoi là ? T'as vu l'heure ? Et puis pourquoi tu portes la tenue du lycée ?**

 **\- T'es sérieux ? C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, espèce d'idiot ! »**

Il te regarde encore plus surpris, il ne semble pas au courant en tout cas. Alors qu'il semble fixé sur place, tu poses tes mains sur son torse pour le pousser à l'intérieur.

 **« Aller ! Va t'habiller ! On va être en retard. »**

Il lève les bras, vaincu et part dans sa chambre. Franchement quel idiot celui-là.

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

Tu es tellement stressée aujourd'hui. C'est la rentrée. D'aussi loin qui tu te souviennes, tu as toujours détesté la rentrée, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ressentir de la joie en ce maudit jour ? Il annonce le commencement d'une nouvelle année scolaire, du retour des cours, des devoirs, des examens et du manque de liberté. A partir de maintenant tu vas passer tes week-ends à travailler et à réviser jusqu'à ne même plus pouvoir sortir voir ton petit-ami. A oui, parce que lui n'avait pas du tout ce problème, Shintaro est un gros intello de première. Lui il n'a pas besoin de passer des heures et des heures devant un cours de math pour comprendre que un plus un égal deux. Toi par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Alors tu te demandes vraiment comment tu vas faire s'il n'est pas dans ta classe pour t'aider ou encore te donner les réponses des devoirs maisons. Lui, par contre, semble assez heureux de reprendre les cours, enfin heureux de reprendre un cours de vie normal, ça doit être épuisant de passer ses journées avec toi. Enfin il n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre durant votre séjour aux sources chaudes.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu détestes les rentrées et que tu te porterais bien mieux si ce jour n'existait pas. D'ailleurs tu es pratiquement sûr que c'est également le cas de Takao Kazunari. Après tout, vous vous ressemblez bien plus que Shintaro ne peut l'imaginer. Les opposés s'attirent non ?

D'ailleurs ta théorie se confirme quand tu aperçois Takao entrer dans la classe, un air déprimé sur le visage. Il a quand même un petit sourire lorsqu'il te voit. Il s'assoit juste derrière toi. Vous parlez quelque temps de vos vacances d'été, il te pose des questions indiscrètes que tu arrives facilement à éviter. Tu es d'ailleurs surprise que Shintaro ne soit toujours pas là, tu commences à stressée, ça se trouve il n'est même pas dans taclasse. Ah non, ils n'ont pas le droit de te séparer de lui.

Tu commences à perdre espoir mais quand tu remarques la tête illuminée de Takao tu te décides à te retourner. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouve Shintaro. Tu te retiens de lui sauter dessus. Mais vous vous exclamez tous les deux.

 **« Shin-chan ! »**

Il vient vers vous tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **Kise Ryota:**

 **«- […]-cchi ! Pourquoi on n'est pas ensemble ?!**

 **\- Tais-toi Ryota ! »**

Alors que tu marches tranquillement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ta classe, Kise te court après avec des fausses larmes. Tous les regards sont dirigés vers vous et tu entends très clairement les rires moqueurs de tes camarades. Bon pour l'intégration avec discrétion, on oublie direct. Bon en même temps, ce n'est pas en sortant avec un mannequin que tu vas être discrète mais bon… A lala, c''est que tu regrettes le départ de Kasamatsu-sempai, il était toujours là pour te sortir de situation embarrassante ou encore pour faire détourner les regards de vous. Tu es bien triste qu'il ne soit plus là, tu ne gère pas Kise aussi bien que lui.

Tu continus d'avancer en l'ignorant. Tu ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il te fait cette scène, ça ne change pas trop, vous n'étiez pas ensemble non plus l'année dernière et jamais aucun obstacle ne s'est jamais mis entre vous. Bon à part les fan-girls mais ça il n'y peut rien.

Tu aperçois enfin la pancarte qui indique ta classe. Tu fais glisser la porte et la referme avant que Kise puisse te suivre. Quel pot de colle ! Tu vas t'assoir sur la première place qui vient, dans le fond. Il ne tente même pas de rentrer, ce qui te surprend, peut-être à t-il enfin comprit.

Lorsque le professeur principal rentre enfin dans la salle, tu te dis que c'est enfin fini et que tu pourras enfin avoir une vie à côté de celle de ton petit-ami. Bon ça c'était ce que tu pensais avant que le directeur entre dans ta classe, suivit de près par… Kise. Ce n'est pas vrai, il a même fait un caprice au principal.

 **« Oui, il y a eu un petit problème, Hichimura Makoto, tu es enfaite dans la classe 5 à la place de Kise Ryota. Prend tes affaires et suis-moi. »**

Le garçon assit à ta gauche se lève donc et range ses affaires puis sort avec le directeur dans le couloir. Ryota vient prendre sa place. Le professeur lui résume tout ce qu'il vous a rabâché depuis dix minutes. Le jeune homme en a carrément rien à faire et te fait un clin d'œil. Tu détournes le regard et décide de l'ignorer. Après quelques minutes tu reçois un petit bout de papier sur la table. Tu l'ouvres.

 _« Je t'aime, Ryo."_


	18. Chapter 18: La Saint-Valentin

**_Bonjour ! Je vous ai manqué ? Vous avez envie de me tuer ? C'est totalement compréhensif ! Pour de vrai, s'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas trop, je n'ai qu'une seule excuse valable : les cours, voilà, étant en première scientifique cette année, le travail personnel et mis beaucoup plus ne vigueur et mon cerveau c'est mis en mode : travail, travail, travail. Plus aucune inspiration concernant cette fiction et plus aucun temps pour écrire mes quelques idées qu'il me restait._**

 ** _Voilà, je suis désolé et je ne vous promets pas qu'il y aura des chapitres régulièrement, du moins j'espère que le rythme reviendra pendant les vacances d'été._**

 ** _Bon aller on se retrouve dans six mois ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _(Dernière petite info : je sais que je ne posterais pas régulièrement, mais vous parler dans l'espace commentaire me manque un peu beaucoup, vous pouvez donc me contacter à mon adresse mail qui se trouve dans ma description, (vu que fanfiction ne veut pas me laisser l'écrire ici!) si vous voulez venir me parler !)_**

 ** _Ps: désolé s'il y a quelques mots qui ont disparu, le site fanfiction est capricieux._**

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Ellie27 :** Bonjouur, et ben alors après tout ce temps tu es toujours autant fan d'Akashi ? Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais ! Et bien je suppose que si un garçon aussi beau et séduisant que Sei était dans ma classe je foncerais la tête la première. Désolé pour cette longue attente mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

 **Chihiro Otashi :** Je rajouterais à coup sûr Kiyoshi dans le prochain chapitre spécial. Merci pour ton commentaire. Désolé pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre, les personnages secondaires seront certainement le prochain.

 **Iscarelle Freeze :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! Pour ma part ma rentrée c'est bien passée, bien que je ne connaissais quasiment personne, il y a cependant une bonne entente ! Voici le nouveau chapitre et encore désolé pour la longue attente.

 **Emily-Otaku :** Ahlala, les mamans je te jure x), et oui Aomine est quelque peu bête, on peut le dire ! Désolé pour l'attente mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre !

 **Kannard :** Je te fixe en objectif alors ! A chaque chapitre tu dois me dire tes deux personnages préférés ! Désolé pour cette longue attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

 **Emilie33110 :** Héhé, contente que ce chapitre t'est plu, Pour ma part ma rentrée s'est bien passée, seulement aucun beau garçon à l'horizon. J'espère que tu me pardonneras aussi pour ce looooong retard !

 **L'Iris rouge :** Coucou, merci pour ton compliment, je note ton idée pour une prochaine fois.

 **Sana :** Coucou Sana ! Merci de m'avoir laissée des commentaires et de t'être inquiétée pour moi. Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension, l'école c'est loin d'être cool en ce moment. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton année de troisième. (Attention, le plus dur arrive après, alors prépare toi bien)

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Loucyanna :** Merci pour ton petit commentaire tout mignon !

 **Kawkue :** Coucou ! Tu es nouvelle toi non ? Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, je ne pense pas remettre Imayoshi tout de suite mais Hanamiya ne va pas tarder à arriver ) Désolé pour l'attente en espérant que tu liras ce nouveau chapitre !

 **Leo-Chan-no-Aquarius :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et ton encouragement !

 **Alasphir :** Hey ! Pour ma part, ma rentrée s'est bien passée, une classe sympa assez homogène, seulement une professeure de math beaucoup trop sévère pour être réelle ! Merci beaucoup !

 **Fic-World :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton très gentil commentaire, je suis bien heureuse d'être « ton rayon de soleil ». Je suis heureuse qu'une personne apprécie autant mes écrits, en effet, ce type d'écriture n'est pas très rependu en France et c'est bien dommage. Bon pour le personne sans caractère je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi, seulement dans ce genre de fiction, les auteurs y sont parfois obligés pour que le lecteur se mette encore plus dans le personne donc je suis plus compréhensive de ce côté-là. Je suis désolé pour l'attente pour ce chapitre en espérant voir tes commentaires sous chacun de mes chapitres maintenant !

 **Miel :** Heeey ! Tu as toujours lu mes chapitres et c'est que maintenant que tu commentes ?! Non mais ho ! A partir de maintenant commentes sous tous mes chapitres ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de tous les lire ! Et dis à ton ami fan de Mi-chan de le faire aussi ! Bisous et merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a mis le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Memelyne :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que les readers x characters ne sont pas beaucoup rependus en France c'est pour ça que je m'y suis mise ! C'est tout de même assez compliqué de faire six situations différentes pour le même thème. Bisou !

 **Unefandetafic :** Bonjour, excuses moi pour mon inactivité mais non ma fiction n'est pas encore abandonnée et je ne compte vraiment pas le faire, seulement le lycée me prend tout mon temps et les dernières vacances ont été assez compliquées surtout celle de Noël, mes études et ma réussite passent malheureusement avant tout le reste, désolé:/ Mais merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu es toujours là pour ce chapitre !

 **Leia22 :** Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir raconté ton histoire, ça m'intéresse beaucoup et je suis très heureuse que ma fiction passe de bouche en bouche, c'est grâce à ça que ma fiction prend de plus en plus d'importance, d'ailleurs dis à ton amie qu'elle peut bien me laisser un commentaire si elle en a envie pour que je puisse papoter avec vous ! Ça me fait toujours plaisir ! Je suis de même contente que tu lises ma fanfiction même si tu es que fan d'Aomine, c'est à moi aussi, mon personnage préféré. Même si tu as été forcé de venir j'espère que tu seras là pour cette suite !

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :**

Tu enfiles rapidement ta deuxième boucle d'oreille et tu t'inspectes en tournant sur toi devant le miroir de ta chambre. Tu portes une petite jupe noire volante avec des chaussettes montantes grises avec tes indémodables converses noires que tu as depuis des années et qui commencent sérieusement à rendre l'âme mais tu t'en fiches un peu t'en qu'elles tiennent encore. Ton haut est un simple tee-shirt blanc avec une petite poche sur le côté, une petite tête de chat y sort. Pour l'occasion tu t'es fait un petit maquillage qui reste tout de même très discret, tes ongles sont vernis d'une couleur beige et tu portes tes boucles d'oreille favorites. Tu souris et ton reflet te le rend.

Tu entends la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir. Tu attrapes ton sac et descends rapidement les escaliers. Tu attrapes sur la table de la cuisine le petit sachet que tu as soigneusement préparé et qui contient les chocolats que tu as préparé à ton petit-ami. Tu enfiles ta veste et ouvres enfin la porte à Tetsuya. Vous vous souriez et main dans la main vous partez en direction du lieu que le bleu a choisi sans te le dire. C'est avec une petite surprise que tu te rends compte qu'il t'emmène au Maji Burger. Tu souris, rien de plus parfait pour toi. Après quelques minutes vous y arrivez et vous entrez dedans. Il te dit d'aller t'assoir à une table pendant que lui va commander ce qu'il faut. Tu t'assois et pose ton petit sachet sur la table. Tu espères, au moins, que ces chocolats sont bons, tu ne les as même pas goûtés avant de les emballer, en tout cas tu as suivi la recette à la lettre près donc ils doivent forcément être bons !

Après une dizaine de minutes, Tetsuya vint vers la table avec le plateau. Dessus se trouvait un grand verre de milk-shake avec deux pailles. A côté se trouve également deux cookies, goût pépite de chocolat et m&m's, tes préférés. Tu souris et tapotes des mains en le remerciant. Il s'installe en face de toi et d'un accord commun entre vos yeux, vous vous penchez pour boire avec chacun une paille. Tu ris légèrement en sentant son souffle contre ton visage. Vous vous éloignez l'un de l'autre et vous commencez à discuter de tout et de rien. Soudainement il te demande de lui donner ta main. Tu t'exécutes. Tu fermes les yeux et tu sens une légère pression sur ton poignet. Quand il te dit que tu peux les rouvrir, tu aperçois un joli bracelet argenté orné d'une petite breloque en forme de cerisier.

 **« -Joyeuse Saint-Valentin […]-chan. »**

Tu lui fais un grand sourire et tu lui tends tes chocolats.

 **« -Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Tetsuya ! »**

 **Akashi Seijuro :**

 **« -Seijuro-kun… je suis vraiment obligée ?**

 **\- Oui, tu es vraiment obligée. »**

D'un coup de main et avec son éternel sourire en coin dont seul lui a le secret, il te tend une tenue qu'il a trouvé dans le magasin de luxe où vous êtes actuellement. Avant de partir de chez toi, il t'a dit de mettre « une tenue convenable », à priori, la tenue, jeans, tee-shirt et basket, ne lui a pas forcément plu.

C'est avec un soupire et un regard noir et que tu lui prends la robe des mains et que tu t'enfermes dans la cabine pour l'enfiler. Il a la sale manie de toujours choisir tes tenues. Surtout que tu ne savais pas où vous alliez, il aurait directement du te dire que vous alliez dans un restaurant chic ! Peut-être que tu te serais mieux habillée. Après donc quelques secondes de réflexions, tu te décides enfin à enfiler la robe noire à paillette argentée. Elle est bustier, assez courtes et bouffantes arrivant au milieu de tes cuisses. Les chaussures, elles aussi choisies par Seijuro, sont assorties à la tenue, elles ont un léger talon et une lanière totalement argentée encercle ta cheville. Tu enfiles la petite veste noire à fourrure et tu sors enfin de la cabine.

Tu es soumise au regard expert d'Akashi. Il te détaille pendant quelques secondes qui paraissent des heures puis il sort tout naturellement :

 **« - Bien, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »**

Tu te retiens de lui envoyer ton poing dans la figure. Alors que tu te diriges vers la sortie, lui il va payer avec sa carte bancaire dorée. Ca a tout de même quelques avantages de sortir avec un jeune homme riche. Tu l'attends et ensuite vous vous dirigez main dans la main vers la rue d'en face. Le restaurant s'y trouve, c'est un des restaurants français le plus réputé de Kyoto. Il doit vraiment aimer ça car à chaque fois que vous mangez ensemble, vous finissez toujours par manger de la nourriture française.

Une fois installés à votre table, on vous sert une entrée. Sans surprise tout est sous le thème de la saint Valentin, tu te demandes même si ce n'est pas à la demande de Seijuro. Puis après un trop bon et long repas vous arrivez enfin au dessert. Alors que tu mets un bout de gâteau dans ta bouche, Akashi sort une petite boîte de la poche de sa veste de costume. Il la pose devant toi et tu le fixes d'un regard désapprobateur.

 **« -Ca ne te suffit pas de m'acheter des vêtements trois fois plus chers que le salaire de mes parents ?**

 **-Tais-toi et ouvres. »**

Tu poses ta petite fourchette et décales ton assiette avec le délicieux gâteau sur le côté. Tu prends la boîte un peu hésitante puis tu l'ouvres. Dedans se trouve une magnifique bague toute simple comme tu aimes, elle est argentée avec un petit saphir incrusté. Tu la reconnais tout de suite, tu avais bavé pendant dix minutes sur la vitrine du magasin en la voyant. Tu lèves la tête et le remercies mille fois. Il se contente de tendre son bras et de replacer une de tes mèches de cheveux en souriant.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :**

Tu remontes tes manches, bien déterminée. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin et tu es bien décidée à faire les meilleurs chocolats pour ton petit ami. Sous les conseils de la voix venant de ton smartphone, tu te lance dans la fusion du chocolat. Tu touilles, tu touilles comme elle te l'indique pour ne pas que le chocolat ne crame. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas une grande chef et tes talents culinaires sont très limités par rapport à celles d'Atsushi, du coup dès le premier essai, ton chocolat prend une couleur beaucoup plus noir que prévu et un goût qui se rapproche du cramé. Le premier essai est donc un échec qui finit à la poubelle. Tu recommences en tournant la spatule avec plus d'énergie cette fois, tant pis s'il y en a partout, ta mère ne t'en voudra pas, elle travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Mais…. C'est encore un échec, tu trébuches et tout le chocolat fondu dans ta casserole tombe dans l'évier. Bon…. Tu soupire un bon coup, tu es tellement maladroite et malchanceuse, s'en est accablant. Après avoir rincé le lavabo tu te remets au travail. Cette fois-ci se sera la bonne pour sûr. Tu recommences le processus. Avec une chance inouïe tu arrives à finir les étapes précédentes avec succès, tu rajoutes quelques ingrédient que la recette te dit de mettre. Tout en touillant ton liquide tu beurres un moule spécial pour les chocolats et tu verses doucement le chocolat fondu dedans. Tu racles les bords avec une plaquette pour lisser le tous et tu laisses ça sur ta table de cuisine pour que ça sèche tranquillement.

Au même moment où tu finis de ranger, ton téléphone sonne. Tu décroches en souriant.

 **«-[…]-chin, je peux venir chez toi ? Je suis fatigué par le match…**

 **\- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que-**

 **-J'arrive […]-chin. »**

Il te raccroche au nez, tu fixes ton téléphone hébétée, vraiment un gamin celui-là. Tu te dépêches de cacher les chocolats tout en en gardant un pour le lui faire goûter. Tu vas ouvrir la porte quand tu sens les coups mous qui lui sont infligés. Tu te retrouves devant le torse de ton petit-ami, celui-ci s'abaisse pour rentrer et ne pas se prendre le lustre de ton couloir.

 **« […]-chin a essayée de cuisiner ? »**

Tu hoches la tête en souriant.

 **« Des chocolats ! Tu veux goûter ? »**

Tu vas dans la cuisine pour ensuite le lui tendre. Il le prend et le mange directement. Bon… vu sa tête, ce n'est pas un franc succès. Tes épaules s'affaissent, tu as pourtant mit tout ton amour dans ses chocolats ! Atsushi doit avoir pitié de toi.

 **« Je vais t'aider à les recommencer. »**

 **Aomine Daiki :**

Tu ramasses rapidement tes affaires et les ranges rapidement dans ton sac. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin et tu es pressée de retrouver Daiki car tu es quasiment sûr qu'il t'a préparé une petite sortie surprise pour te faire plaisir connaissant ton goût pour le romantisme. C'est donc avec impatience que tu dis au revoir à toutes tes amies et que tu cours rejoindre ton copain qui t'attend devant et qui n'était pas venu en cours aujourd'hui car il y était dispensé grâce à une compétition de basket. Tu descends les étages puis changes tes chaussures à l'entrée. Tu aperçois déjà la touche de cheveux bleus foncés de ton petit-ami et toutes les filles qui commencent à l'encercler pour lui donner leurs chocolats. Pas de bol pour elle, tu as la priorité. C'est donc lentement que tu t'approches, tu restes à une distance convenable jusqu'à ce que Aomine te remarque et vire toutes les pimbêches ton coup de bras pour venir te rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de tes épaules puis commença à avancer.

 **« Oua, je sais pas ce qu'elles ont aujourd'hui mais elles sont deux fois plus chiantes que d'habitude. »**

Tu ne relèves pas sa remarque, il doit surement faire exprès d'ignorer le fait que ce soit la Saint-Valentin pour te faire marrer. Tu lui adresses un sourire en relevant la tête vers lui.

 **« Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je raccompagne chez toi, en plus je suis crevé par le match. »**

Tu le regardes légèrement surprise, bon cette fois-ci c'est clair, il ne t'a certainement rien prévu et il ne doit vraiment pas savoir que c'est le jour des amoureux aujourd'hui. Tu es vexée, voire très vexée par son comportement. Toi qui t'attendait à quelque chose, venant du mec qui oubli même le jour de la rentrée ça ne devrait même pas t'étonner.

Tu vires son bras de tes épaules en un coup sec et avances plus rapidement pour mettre une certaine distance en vous deux.

 **« Hey ! […] »**

Tu gardes un ou deux mètres de distance et tu ne fais pas attention à ses interpellations, tu ne remarques même pas le petit amusement qu'il y a au fond de sa voix tellement tu es énervée. Tu continues de marcher rapidement jusqu'au chez toi alors que Daiki essaye plusieurs fois de t'attraper la main. Lorsque tu arrives enfin devant la porte de ta maison tu montes les petits escaliers alors que Daiki reste en bas. Tu inspires un bon coup.

 **« Tu sais quoi Aomine Daiki tu me fais chi... Oh ! »**

Alors que tu avais commencé ta phrase face à la porte quand tu te retournes pour faire face au bleu tu te retrouves la tête à deux centimètres d'une rose. Daiki te sourit certainement amusé par ta tête.

 **« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, petite colérique ! »**

 **Midorima Shintaro :**

C'est en te coiffant que tu te remémores la drôle d'histoire qui t'a emmené là.

Tu étais tranquillement couchée sur ton lit que ton portable s'alluma signe que tu avais un message, tu bougeas directement pour aller l'attraper sur ta table de chevet. Tu es septique, est-ce vraiment Shintaro qui t'a envoyé ce message ?

 **« Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier pour la Saint-Valentin ? »**

Lui ? Pouvait-il seulement prendre tes initiatives comme ça ? En était-il seulement capable ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup. Tu avais répondu sous le choc.

 **« Je n'ai encore rien de prévu. Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Dans les minutes qui suivirent tu eus ta réponse.

 **« Je m'en occupe alors, et je vais très bien. »**

Il t'avait donné rendez-vous devant chez toi et maintenant tu étais entrain de te changer pour avoir l'air présentable. Tu te demandes ce qu'il a bien pu vous prévoir. Il n'aime pas beaucoup de chose que les jeunes de maintenant aiment faire comme par exemple faire un karaoké, aller au cinéma voir un film d'action ou sortir dans un parc d'attraction, vus son style, peut-être t'emmènera-t-il au théâtre ou à l'opéra. Qui sait ?

C'est donc pensive que tu termines de te préparer. Tu portes une jupe en jean trapèze avec, rentrée à l'intérieur, une chemise à carreaux type bûcheronne. Tu as de simple chaussure marron et tu as sortis ta grosse veste en jean, assortie à la jupe, rembourrée de laine à l'intérieur. Un petit maquillage léger, pas de bijou, car tu n'aimes pas vraiment ça. Tu es enfin prête et c'est pile-poil à ce moment que Shintaro décide de venir. Tu descends et laisses un mot à tes parents, qui ne sont toujours pas rentrés, avant de partir. Tu l'embrasses en guise de bonjour puis tu le suis. Après quelques minutes de marche tu es beaucoup trop curieuse.

 **«-Shin-chaaan, tu m'emmènes où ? »**

Tu décroches à son bras en le tirant. Il soupira, regrettant déjà sa décision.

 **« -Vas savoir…**

 **\- T'es pas drôle. »**

Vous arrivez enfin en ville, le centre était d'ailleurs assez animé par beaucoup de couple, les restaurants étaient blindés et les rues illuminées. Alors que tu penses qu'il t'emmène à un endroit qui lui correspond mieux, il s'arrête simplement devant le cinéma. Tu regardes la devanture du bâtiment puis ton petit-ami.

 **« -Vraiment ?**

 **\- Ca ne te plaît pas ? Tu m'avais dit qu'il y avait un film que tu voulais absolument voir. »**

Tu souris devant son air déconfit. Tu lui attrapes la main et le traîne à l'intérieur.

 **« C'est parfais ! Merci Shin-chan ! »**

 **Kise Ryota :**

Tu bouges un pied sur l'autre en prenant ton mal en patience. Tu attends Ryota depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes mais il tarde de plus en plus et tu commences sérieusement à t'impatienter. De plus il n'est que le 14 février et le temps n'est pas forcément à ton avantage, tu es en petite jupe volante avec une température assez basse. Tu regardes de nouveau l'heure sur ton portable, ça fait déjà dix minutes qu'il devrait là. Alors que tu t'apprête à lui envoyer un message pour le menacer quelqu'un te fait de l'ombre. Tu lèves la tête pour voir qui s'est, miraculeusement c'est enfin ton petit-ami. Quand tu t'apprêtes à le frapper pour t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps il te coupe dans ton élan en enlevant sa veste et en la posant sur tes épaules.

 **« -Raaaah, […]-cchi, tu devrais te couvrir mieux que ça quand tu sors dehors. »**

Tu souris légèrement et hoches la tête, d'accord tu lui pardonnais pour cette fois. Ryota attrape ta main dans la sienne et commence à avancer en te tirant vers lui. Vous vous dirigez peu à peu vers la gare où vous devez prendre le train pour aller chez lui. Tu sers sa veste contre toi pour ne pas avoir froid. Tu l'écoutes te raconter ta journée alors qu'il te caresse ta main avec son pouce. Alors que vous vous installez dans votre train, tu sens certains regards jaloux des filles qui vous entourent. Tu enroules le bras de Kise avec tes bras et tu poses ta tête sur son épaule en fixant le groupe de filles pour qu'elles arrêtent de vous regarder. Ça marche plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez, le blond se fout d'ailleurs bien de toi en te charriant.

 **« Ryota ! Arrêtes ça ! »**

Tu essayes de lui échapper alors qu'il n'arrête pas de te mettre du désordre dans la coiffure que tu avais eu tant de mal à faire. Tu cours pour lui échapper et lui te poursuis. Tu te dépêches de courir jusqu'à chez lui, malheureusement tu te retrouves coincer devant une porte fermée. Tu n'as pas le temps de te retourner que Ryota arrive derrière toi et te bloque avec ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ta tête. Tu protège ta tête avec tes deux bras mais alors que tu t'attends à ce qu'il continue à t'embêter, tu sens juste la porte derrière toi s'ouvrir. Tu te retournes pour regarder, devant une étendue de bougies allumée crées un chemin jusqu'à une table préparée et elle aussi illuminée. Tu regardes Ryota avec un sourire et tu lui sautes au coup. Il te rattrape en passant ses mains sous tes cuisses, qui s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Vous vous embrassez.

 **« Surprise ! »**

Il rentre dans l'appartement en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.


	19. Chapter 19: Quelques années plus tard

_**Bonjour comment allez vous depuis le temps? Ça fait quoi? Six-sept mois? Mon dieu je suis morte de honte de me repointer comme ça après autant de temps, même si je sais que vous avez tous été compréhensifs et patients. Je vous remercie et j'espère qu'il reste encore pas mal de monde pour refaire vivre cette fanfiction ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs remercier une de mes lectrices Alasphir pour m'avoir motivé à écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse également pour la mise en page et certaines fautes mais je suis sur tablette et c'est un peu compliqué. Un chapitre un peu spécial aujourd'hui mais qui j'espère vous plaira. Sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!**_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **Léia22:** hé hé! Mon objectif est donc complètement atteint ! Heureusement que certaines réactions te correspondent ! Je suis au courant pour les messages privés mais pas tout mes lecteurs sont inscris sur le site, de plus c'est plus facile pour moi car je suis connecté H24 sur ma boîte mail mais pas ici. Après si vous voulez m'envoyé un message privé y à pas de problème, libre à vous. Merci pour les encouragements, l'année est enfin terminée ! J'espère que tu as obtenu ton bac ? À la prochaine ! ( c'est l'amour voilà tout )

 **ellie27:** salut! Merci beaucoup et voici un nouveau chapitre après plusieurs mois d'attente. Attends de voir le chapitre sur la demande en mariage, tu vas voir toi, tu n'en sortiras pas vivante. Espèce de petite cochonne va! Ça va pas d'imaginer des trucs comme ça entre Mura et le reader?! Ton amour amour pour Akashi et décidément inconditionnel! À la prochaine!

 **EkiosMidorin:** Bonjour, bonsoir! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes, je n'en tiens pas compte vu que j'en fais moi même, en tout cas merci de laisser ton premier commentaire ici! Je me suis inspirée de fanfictions anglaises qui sont elles même inspirées d'otome game je pense. À la prochaine chère nouvelle!

 **Miel:** Hey! Et bien écoute, comment te dire que Ryota est en réalité q'un petit pervers ? Que dire d'autre? Ils sont cutes. Aller salut!

 **Loucyanna:** Merci pour ton commentaire :3

 **Emilie33110:** Je te comprend, je n'aime pas trop la saint-Valentin, déjà parce que j'ai jamais eu d'expérience et aussi parce que trop d'hormones réunis dans les mêmes endroits! Désolé pour l'attente! Bye bye!

 **Chihiro Otashi:** Hey! J'envisagerais de faire un chapitre avec Kiyoshi si tu le souhaies. Merci beaucoup en tout cas et de rien. Heureuse que tu es passé la Saint-Valentin un peu moins seule x) Bye!

 **Fic-World:** Bonjour! Tout va pour le mieux et toi? Je suis désolé pour l'attente et désolée t'avoir fait peur mais j'essayé désolée faire comme je le peux avec l'inspiration que j'ai :/ J'espère quand te voir commenter ce chapitre et que tu ne m'as pas oublié. Desolé pour les fautes mais je n'ai malheureusement pas de correcteur et je n'ai pas forcément le temps de me relire. Bisou!

 **Sana:** Hello! Contente que tu es apprécié ce chapitre! J'ai également beaucoup aimé écrire les parties d'Aomine et de Midorima. Merci à toi et à tous mes lecteurs pour tout!

 **Kannard:** Très bon choix madame. Dis moi de nouveau tes préférés pour ce chapitre.

 **Emily-Otaku:** Je pense que personne aime qu'on choisisse ses vêtements à sa place mais bon... C'est Akashi...voilà. Merci beaucoup!

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:**

Tu te réveilles comme un matin comme les autres. La place du lit double à côté de toi est vide et froide. En regardant le cadrant de ton réveil tu comprends bien vite pourquoi. Il est déjà neuf heure et il ets évident que ton petit-ami' et depuis peu fiancée' est déjà parti depuis quelques heures au travail. Tu t'étires dans ton lit, immene pour toi toute seule, en bailiant. Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit de sommei. Ta tranquillité fut, bien trop vite à ton goût, stoppé par un Nigu tout fou qui déboula dans la chambre. Le petit chiot avait bien grandi depuis le lycée et était devenu un bon gros husky mais qui savit rester tranquille dans le petit appartement où toi et Tetsuya habitaient. Au vu de ses coups de langue râpeuses et de ses queue touffues balayante, tu en déduis rapidement qu'il a faim. Tu te lèves donc et fais ton chemin vers la cuisine complètement éveillée. Tu sors un paquet de croquette entamé d'un placard et tu en verses dans sa gamelle. Nigu détourna rapidement son attention de toi et commença à manger. Toi, tu te sers une tasse de café qui avait été mis en marche par ton petit-ami plus tôt dans la matinée. Seulement tu remarques un sachet plastique plein sur la table delà cuisine avant de t'assoir. Tu te rends bien compte' en le déballant, qu'il s'agit du repas de midi de Tetsuya.

 **" Il a sûrement dû l'oublier."**

penses-tu à voix haute. Étant une très gentille fiancée, tu décides donc de te rendre sur son lieu de travail, c'est-à-dire, l'école maternelle au bout de la rue, et de lui apporter son repas oublié en main propre. Tu cours dans ta chambre pour t'habiller d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt puis tu te laves les dents et le visage avant d'appliquer un léger maquillage afin d'être présentable. Une fois préparée' tu mets sa laisse à Nigu pour lui faire sa petite promenade du matin et tu quittes l'appartement. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche tu arrives à l'école maternelle. Tu attachés Nigu devant le bâtiment car tu sais bien que les animaux n'ont pas le droit de rentrer puis tu te diriges vers la salle de classe de Kuroko.

Tu restes un moment adossée dans l'encadrement de porte alors que lui donnait quelques "cours" aux très jeunes enfants, jusqu'a se qu'il te remarque. Il les confit donc à son collègue afin de venir te voir. Tu lui tends le sachet.

 **" Tiens, tu l'as oublié à la maison."**

Il le prend en souriant.

 **" Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi [...] ?"**

Demanda t il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ta joue.

 **Akashi Seijuro:**

Tu n'as jamais été une petite-amie très demandeuse, autrement dit tu n'as été que de très rares fois malheureuse ou énervée face aux responsabilités que devait prendre ton petit-ami. Tu savais qu'il aurait un grand avenir devant lui et que l'un et l'autre vous n'aurez que le choix de l'accepter. Alors quand son père a prit sa retraite, Seijuro fut bien obligé de reprendre la flambeau pour que l'entreprise, l'empire, familiale ne tombe pas aux mains d'inconnus ou d'actionnaires malhonnêtes. Devenir chef d'entreprise obligeait donc certaines responsabilités comme des heures interminables au téléphone ou encore voyager d'un côté à l'autre du globe. Mais encore là, tu as été une petite-amie aimante qui soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa moitié. Même si cela impliquait des journées interminables, seules, pendant plusieurs semaines. Vous avez tous les deux cherchés des solutions, tu as trouvé un travail qui t'occupait la plupart du temps. Seijuro t'avait acheté, des poissons rouges qui avaient finis mangés par le chat qu'il t'avait offert quelques semaines plus tard pour plus de compagnie.

Mais ce soir, l'affection de ce chat ne te suffit plus. C'est l'affection de ton petit-ami dont tu as envie maintenant. Il était censé rentrer tôt ce soir, il te l'avait promis, mais il était maintenant passe minuit et il n'était toujours pas là. Tu patientes donc, devant la télévision, que tu n'ecoutes qu'à moitié. Tu es sur le point d'abandonner et de partir de coucher mais tu entends enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Tu penches la tête pour regarder si c'est bien lui. Et en effet, il est entrain d'enlever ses chaussures et de desserrer sa cravate. Ta rancune, ta colère et tes commentaire sarcastiques disparaissent immédiatement lorsque tu aperçois son regard fatigué voire épuisé. Il te voit sur le canapé et s'approche d'un pas l'as.

 **" Pourquoi est ce que tu n'es toujours pas couché toi hum?"**

Te demande-t-il en virant le chat blanc du canapé pour prendre sa place et s'allonger à tes côtés.

 **" Je t'attendais... dure journée?"**

L'interroges tu en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

 **" Je te promais de rentrer plus tôt demain."**

Se contente-t-il de te répondre en fermant les yeux tandis que tu passes une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:**

Alors que ton petit-ami, le géant violet, s'était dirigé vers des études plus courtes pour apprendre le métier de ses rêves: pâtissiers, toi tu avais décidé de te diriger vers des études plus longues et laborieuses mais qui en valaient la chandelle. Cela explique donc le fait qu'Atsushi était deja entrain de travailler à plein temps dans une boulangerie/ pâtisserie réputée d'Akita alors que tu étais encore à l'école pour avoir ton diplôme. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son salaire, et non pas au tien qui est inexistant, que vous aviez pus acheter un petit appartement dans le centre. Une petite routine s'était installé. Aujourd'hui' nous sommes jeudi et comme tous les jeudis de cette année scolaire tu finis miraculeusement tôt, c'est à dire à seize heure' l'heure parfaite pour prendre un goûter. Tu sors donc de ton université prévu en courant pour ne pas louper ta navette de bus. Tu évités également soigneusement de te faire bousculer à cause ta petite taille. Tu trouves une place assise que tu laisses à une vieille dame seulement quelques arrêts plus loin. Les écouteurs dans les oreilles et la musique à fond, tu descends du bus quelques minutes plus tard et tu te diriges vers la pâtisseries qui se trouve seulement à une dizaine de mètres . Lorsque tu passes la porte d'entrée et que la petite clochette retentit, tu enleves tes écouteurs. Ton regard croise celui du caissier, un vieil homme le patron de cette boutique et d'Atsushi. Il te connaît bien maintenant depuis le temps. Tu le salues et commence à discuter avec lui à propos de vos journées respectives.

 **" Comme d'habitude la boisson?"**

tu hoches la tête et tu vas t'installer à ta place habituelle. Le patron t'apporte ta tasse de thé et il va changer la musique d'ambiance' qu'est ce qu'il te connaît bien. Alors que tu siroter ta boisson chaude' une part de gâteau au chocolat et macha se pose devant tes yeux, tu lèves la tête en souriant' sachant très bien qui s'était.

 **" Salut Atsushi!"**

Il grogne en reponse et s'assoit à côté de toi. Tu sors ton ordinateur pour commencer à tafer un peu tout en mangeant ton gâteau délicieux.

 **" Tu aimes? C' est un test."**

Tu lui adresses un pouce en l'air, ayant la bouche et les dents pleines de chocolat. Un jeudi habituel que vous appréciez tous les deux.

 **Aomine Daiki:**

Daiki à toujours été incertain à propos de son avenir il ne savait pas vraiment quoi choisir au lycée. Devait il prendre les propositions alléchantes des clubs de baskets professionnels ou devait il vivre une vie normale en faisant un métier normal tel que policier? Heureusement pour lui grâce à tes conseils mais aussi, et surtout, ceux de sa famille, il prit la chance qui lui était donné. Il choisit le basket. Tu étais très fière de lui, et tu l'es toujours. Sa carrière de sportif, lui avait permis de partir quelques temps aux États Unis avant de revenir au Japon. Presque tous les clubs de baskets le voulaient dans leur équipe, c'est pas tous les jours que tu pouvais avoir le célèbre attaquant de la tristement célèbre génération miracle. Il avait gagné un nom, de la notoriété et un bon salaire à la clé. Pendant qu'il s'épanouissait dans ta carrière, toi tu galérais dans tes études de médecine pour devenir kinésithérapeute. Bien que ton chemin fut semé d'embûches, tu t'en étais sortit et tu avais réussis à obtenir ton diplôme haut la main. Tu travaillais donc maintenant dans un cabinet qui regroupait plusieurs collègues et amis de fac. Hors de question pour toi de travailler en hopitzl' les horaires étaient trop aléatoires et tu voulais être sur de pouvoir encore passer du temps avec ton petit-ami malgré vos emplois du temps chargés. D'ailleurs ton compagnon savait très bien profiter de ton métier, comme ce soir.

 **" Aaaaah... [...], tu fais si bien les massages..."**

Dit-Il allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé tandis que tu lui massais ses molets.

 **" Ahomine! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de faire attention? T'es jambes sont dans un état lamentable!"**

T'écris-tu en appuyant bien plus fort sur ses jambes.

 **" Aie! Aie! Aie !"**

Grogne-t-Il en se retournant sur le dos. Tu le regardes les bras croisés sur le torse. Il t'attrape par la taille pour t'attirer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

 **" Aller, viens là plutôt ma belle."**

 **Midorima Shintaro:**

vos destins étaient déjà tout droit tracés. Vous n'aviez pas à vous poser à question pour vous et pour votre famille c'était une évidence. Comme vos parents respectifs, vous alliez devenir à votre tour chirurgien. Un autre métier aurait été une honte même si t'es parents ne te l'avoueront jamais. Shintaro et toi, êtes resté collé l'un à l'autre pendant tout vote cursus universitaire, même pendant vos stages à l'hôpital,. Comme il était plus doué que toi, parfois il acceptait de passer des nuits blaniches avec toi pour t'aider à réviser. Malgré les difficultés que tu avais rencontré, tu avais réussi à obtenir ton diplôme cependant, malheureusement pour toi, tu avais hérité des plus mauvais horaires de travail, certainement un petit bizutage. Shintaro et toi n'avaient donc plus les mmmes horaires et ils étaient difficile de se voir même si vous habitiez ensemble.

Actuellement tu es en pleine opération, il est presque vingt trois heures et après avoir travaillé toute la journée ton cerveau et tes yeux commencent à s'épuiser ce qui engendra quelques erreurs et des complications durant cette opération. Tu essayes de te reprendre vite parce que tu as bien conscience qu'une vie humaine est en jeu. Une bonne heure plus tard, la chirugie est finit et réussit. Tu t'étires en te dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Tu te changes et troques ta tenue de médecin contre un vieux jean et un pull. Tu marches jusqu'au parking et montes dans ta nouvelle voiture pour te rendre à ton appartement. Lorsque tu tournes la clé dans la serrure et entres, il est déjà presque une heure du matin et tu es épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, tu en déduis donc que Shintaro doit dormir et que tu dois donc été discrète. Dans la chambre, tu enfiles rapidement ton pyjama avant de t'effondrer sur le matelas. Tu sens deux bras entourer ta taille.

 **" Dure journée?"**

Tu grognes comme réponse.

 **" - Ton horoscope le prédisait, tu aurais du prendre ton objet chance avec toi.**

 **\- Comment est ce qu'on peut être autant sulpersticieux et chirurgien à la fois?"**

Murmures tu avant de t'endormir sous le doux rire de ton compagnon.

 **Kise Ryota:**

Tu es dans un parc entrain de prendre des photos. Le printemps est là et les cerisiers sont en fleurs. Autant dire que la vue est magnifique. Tu as donc décidée de suivre la vue de ton père et de devenir photographe à ton tour. Mais tu te refuses de photographier des mannequins célébres et capricieux, non toi tu préfères prendre des photos naturelles et sur l'instant. C'est donc pour cela que tu es devenu photographe privé, tantôt tu photographiais des mariages et parfois certains particuliers te demandaient des photos de la nature. Tu as même parfois réussis à gagner certains prix ce qui t'a forgé une petite réputation. Mais il y a une chose bien plus précieuse que tu adorés photographier: Ryota. Non pas Kise Ryota le mannequin mais Ryota ton petit-ami. Tu n'arrives même pas à compter le nombre de photos prise sur l'instant que tu as de lui. Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment beau et son sourire... mon dieu son sourire... Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui comme au premier jour. Le seul petit problème pour toi etait sa communauté de fan grandissante. Tu te rappelles encore des groupies du lycée et bien ce n'était rien, rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Heureusement s'il se cache suffisement vous n'êtes que très peu embêté durant vos rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder à te rejoindre. Pendant ce temps, tu continues de prendre des photos. Tu lèves la tête et les bras pour capturer les fleurs roses tombantes avec ton appareil quand tout d'un coup.

 **" Bouh!"**

Tu sursautes en poussant un petit cri. Tu rattrapes à temps ton appareil.

 **" Ryota!"**

T'exclames-tu en te retournant, le nomme était entrain rigoler la bouche grande ouverte. Ta colère disparaît et tu en profites pour prendre une photo de son beau et doux visage.

 **" Je sais que je suis beau mais quand même [...]!"**

Vous rigolez tous les deux jusqu'a ce que vous entendiez des chuchotements. Kise Ryota était découvert.

 **" Hoho! Cours!"**

De ce côté là, rien n'avait changé.


	20. Chapter 20: La demande en mariage

_**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous? Je sors un deuxième chapitre pas beaucoup de temps après le dernier car j'ai miraculeusement eu le temps de l'écrire tranquillement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Peut-être arriverais-je à sortir le chapitre 21 avant la fin des vacances mais je ne promet rien.**_

 _ **Je voudrais aussi vous remercier, malgré ma longue absence, beaucoup d'entre vous sont restés fidèles et êtes revenus, je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante, j'espère que vous resterez encore longtemps et surtout jusqu'à la fin! Sur ce, je vous laisse rêver et bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **Loucyanna:** Et oui! La vie de célébrité! Mais bon, cela donne des bons moments tout de même.

 **Alasphir:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment! Heureuse que tous les métiers te conviennent, c'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'a aidé à les choisir ;) Merci encore!

 **Fic-World:** Bonsoir! Je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise autant malgré les longs délais. Merci de te montrer patiente, j'ai décider de sortir le chapitre 20 assez tôt pour vous contenter. Je suis désolé mais pour la correction mais je préfèrerais que ce soit quelqu'un en dehors de mes lecteurs, mais merci quand même! ^^ Bonne soirée!

 **Martyn Allye:** Bonjour! Je vais très bien et toi? Aaaaah tu es donc l'Iris Rouge, tu t'es finalement inscrite sur le site :) C'est vrai que tu me l'as déjà demandé, excuse moi de ne pas l'avoir fait, je le ferais certainement dans quelques chapitres alors ne t'en fais pas. merci beaucoup et à la prochaine.

 **Poupoune52210:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente que ma fiction de ta plaise ( je suis aussi fan du MidoTakax))

 **Chihiro Otashi:** Pas de problème, j'essayerais de faire un chapitre "quand les autres s'en mêlent" mais je ne garantis rien car je ne connais pas tous les perso aussi bien que la génération miracle ou ceux que j'ai déjà fais. Heureuse que ce chapitre t'est plû, en même temps toi et Akashi, je pouvais m'en doutais x) En effet mais n'oublions que Midorima et le reader sont ensemble depuis tes années maintenant alors c'est normal qu'il se lâche un peu plus. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Ciao!

 **Ellie27:** Bonjour! Ca fait longtemps que je voulais les faire adulte, alors je suis contente que ça plaise à mes lecteurs. Voilà le chapitre de la demande en mariage en espérant qu'il te plaise personnellement la partie d'Akashi me plait particulièrement. Non, non tu n'es pas la seule perverse à imaginer des trucs, c'étais justement mon attention. Les prochains chapitres arriveront bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas, à la prochaine!

 **Leia22:** Et bien, je n'ai pas voulu faire trop irréaliste, donc Kuroko chez la Cia on oublis et critique gastronomique alors qu'il faut des années d'expérience et surement d'étude pour un Murasakibara tout mou? Je pense qu'on peut également oublier. J'avais hésité pour Aomine, je voulais le faire policier à la base car je vois beaucoup de fanart sur lui et ça m'a inspiré mais on m'a fait changé d'avis. Pour le basket je n'y ai pas fais référence car ce n'est pas le chapitre pour et comme je l'ai déjà dis je vous laisse faire recours à votre imagination comme j'ai recours à la mienne pour écrire. ( bien joué pour ton bac, je ne garde que des bons souvenirs de mon lycée pour l'instant donc tout va bien), j'espère que ces explications de te satisferont, bonne fin de vacances à toi aussi :)

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:**

 **"- [...]! Tu es prête?**

 **-Presque, presque!"** , réponds tu à Tetsuya en arrangeant une dernière dois ton maquillage.

Tu sors de la salle de bain en détachant tes cheveux en queue de cheval et tu t'assois sur le lit pour enfiler tes escarpins. Ce soir est une soirée un peu spéciale car Tetsuya et toi fêtez votre huitième anniversaire en tant que couple. Vous avez maintenant 23 ans et le temps passe beaucoup trop vite selon toi; pour l'occasion, vous aviez réservés une table dans un restaurant assez chic de Tokyo. Cela explique donc ta tenue plutôt habillée et sexy à la fois. Tu dévales les escaliers de votre petit appartement pour rejoindre Tetsuya dans le salon. Ce dernier t'attends assis sur le canapé entrain de lire un livre.

 **" Je suis prête!"** , dis-tu pour t'annonce.

Tetsuya lâches son livre et se lèves pour te regarder avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

 **" Tu es superbe [...]"**

Tu rougis à cette douce déclaration qui fait chavirer ton cœur. Le bleu se penches pour déposer un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres avant d'enfiler sa veste. Vous sortez tous les deux après vous êtes assurer que Nigu ne ferait pas de bêtises durant votre absence. Ensuite, vous vous dirigés vers votre voiture. Tu vas du côté passager tandis que Tetsuya va du coté conducteur. Il vous conduit au restaurant qui se trouve dans le centre plus loin de chez vous. Après quelques minutes de trajet et de errance pour trouver une place de parking, vous arrivez enfin devant le fameux restaurant. Vous attendez à l'accueil qu'on vous donne vers table puis on vous y conduit. Directement après, deux coupes de champagne vous sont servis. Tu observes Kuroko, celui-ci boit son champagne plus rapidement que d'habitude et son pied tape le sol à une allure impressionnante.

 **" Tetsu... quelque chose ne va pas?**

 **-Non, non... enfin si! Tout va bien!"** , s'exclame-t-il.

Tu peux sentir le stress dans sa voix, ce qui n'est clairement pas dans ses habitudes, il ne cède jamais à ses sentiments généralement. Tu prends ses mains dans les tiennes. Tu le regardes pour l'encourager à te dire ce qu'il ne va pas. Il ne semble pas le vouloir au début puis semble se résigner.

 **" Bon... je voulais le faire plus tard dans la soirée mais..."**

Tu le regardes interrogative alors que celui-ci sort une petite boîte de la poche de son pantalon. Les larmes te montent aux yeux immédiatement. Bien évidemment que tu sais ce que c'est. Le bleu ouvre la boîte et la tend vers toi.

 **"[...], veux tu devenir ma femme?"**

Tu hoches immédiatement et énergiquement la tête.

 **" Oui! Oui! Mille fois oui!"**

 **Akashi Seijuro:**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le père d'Akashi vous parlez de mariage, bien au contraire, il semblait même sur son seul objectif pour toi était de te marier, avec son fils bien entendu, et de lui faire rapidement les petits-enfants qu'il voulait. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tombé sur la meilleure belle-fille au monde, car la vie qu'il te proposait n'était pas celle que tu voulais. Certes tu veux te marier et avoir des enfants avec Seijuro, c'est même une évidence pour toi, mais pas comme cela. Pas parce que vos parents le veulent mais parce que vous deux vous vous aimez et que vous vous sentez de passer cette étape qui était tout de même quelque chose. Tu as toujours pris le mariage comme quelque chose de sérieux, tu ne peux pas te marier avec n'importe qui, n'importe où et n'importe quand. C'est parce que c'est une grande étape pour toi que tu avais déjà refusé plusieurs demandes en mariages de Sei. Tu avais cela-dit toujours une bonne raison. La première car c'était beaucoup trop tôt selon toi, tu n'avais pas envie de finir marier à 20 ans. La deuxième fois car tu savais que Seijuro le faisait pour faire plaisir à son père et non pas de son propre choix. Une troisième fois car Seijuro venait d'arriver à la tête de l'entreprise et qu'il avait sûrement autre chose à faire que d'organiser un mariage avec toi, chose qu'il fallait faire à deux.

Tu te demandes encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas te quitter, tu lui mettais tellement de bâtons dans les roues alors que tu savais parfaitement qu'il détestait ça. Cela dit, tes refus n'avait rien changé à votre relation et il était prêt à attendre autant de temps que tu voulais. Ce qui était drôle maintenant, du moins pour toi, c'est qu'il se baladait toujours avec la boîte contenant la bague de fiançailles dans les poches. Il attendait certainement un nouveau moment propice.

Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas abstraction à la règle. Seijuro avait enfin réussit à prendre des congés et pour vous déconnecter complètement du monde économique, vous avez décidé de passer une après-midi et une nuit au bord d'un lac. Alors que vous avez passé toute votre après-midi à pécher et à essayer de monter la tente, vous êtes maintenant enroulé dans des couvertures bien chaudes dans l'abris de fortune en attendant que votre poisson grille à la proche sur le feu. Tu soupires d'aise, c'était vraiment agréable une soirée en pleine nature comme ça, ton esprit se repose. Sei doit le sentir car il enroule un bras autour de ta taille et sa tête sur ton épaule. Tu passes une main dans ses cheveux.

 **" Tu sais... je pense que toutes les conditions sont réunis pour une bonne demande en mariage."**

Il ouvre les yeux et te regarde.

 **" C'était ça tes conditions? Un lac, une tente, des couvertures et des poissons grillé?"**

Tu hoches la tête avec un petit sourire. Il te regarde en soupirant puis il sort la bague de sa poche.

 **" Très bien alors, [...], me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme?"**

Tu lui offres ton plus beau sourire.

 **" Si tu le demandes si gentiment, je ne peux que accepter."**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:**

Une chose était sûr pour toi, tu devais absolument finir tes études avant de te marier, avant même d'être fiancé. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais tu as toujours eu cette idée en tête. Et puis c'était surtout un rêve pour toi de te marier, quand tu étais petite tu admirais toujours les magnifiques robes que les femmes portaient le jour de leur mariage, alors bien entendu que tu voulais que ça t'arrive à toi aussi. Seulement plus tu passais de jour auprès d'Atsushi plus cet espoir s'éteignait à petit feu. En effet tu ignorais même si ce garçon connaissait l'existence du mariage. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet de conversation que vous avez tous les deux. Alors maintenant que tu as obtenu ton diplôme et un travail et que toujours rien ne s'était passé, tu as abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir un jour porter la belle robe blanche de tes rêves. En même temps c'était un peu de ta faute, tu n'avais jamais eu le courage de lui en parler en face à face.

Ce soir, tu rentres tranquillement du travail, tu pends ta veste au porte-manteau de l'entrée et ranges tes chaussures dans la commande prévu à cet effet. Tu remarques d'ailleurs une paire de chaussures inconnue à l'entrée. Cela doit-être le meilleur ami d'Atsushi, Himuro, il vient souvent à la maison pour manger mais c'est étrange qu'il vienne l'après-midi, il vient plus souvent prendre l'apéritif. Tu t'avances de quelques pas dans le couloir mais tu te stoppes lorsque tu entends des brides de conversation.

 **"- Mais, Muro-chin, je sais pas comment m'y prendre...** , ça c'était ton petit-ami.

 **\- Mais si! Ecoutes c'est facile!** , aucun doute c'était bien Tatsuya, **Répète après moi."**

Les ressorts du canapé grincent, tu devines qu'il se met dans une position plus correcte.

 **"- [...]...**

 **\- [...]...**

 **\- Veux-tu m'épouser?**

 **\- Veux -tu m'épouser?**

 **\- Tu vois? Rien de plus simple!"**

Tu avances de quelques pas pour arriver dans le salon. Tu regardes les deux hommes assis en face de toi et tu craques et commences à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Himuro tape sur l'épaules d'Atsushi et te pointes du doigt immédiatement après t'avoir vu. Le plus grand, de taille, se lève et marche vers toi.

 **" [...]-chin... pourquoi tu pleures?"**

Tu ne réponds rien mais tu enroules son torse de tes deux bras et posa ta tête dessus en le serrant fort. Il pose ses mains dans ton dos et le caresse même s'il ne comprend pas trop.

 **" Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser Atsushi!"**

 **Aomine Daiki:**

Daiki avait été clair avec toi un jour, il te l'avait clairement dis: il ne croyait pas au mariage, pour lui c'était quelque chose de complètement stupide qui servait juste à gâcher de l'argent et à montrer aux autres l'amour que le couple se portait, chose qu'il détestait vraiment. Cela t'avait plus blessé que tu ne voulais lui avouer car tu n'avais pas le même point de vue que lui. Mais tu t'en doutais depuis assez longtemps enfaite, déjà Aomine n'était l'homme le plus romantique que tu connaisses sauf à de très rare occasion. Et puis tu pouvais t'en doutais qu'avec sa carrière, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un mariage qui ne lui ferait de toute façon pas plaisir. C'est pour cela que tu ne l'avais plus jamais embêté avec ça.

Tu étais déjà depuis quelques heures à la maison lorsque Daiki rentra enfin de son dernier entrainement de la journée. Il fut surpris de te voir allongé sur le canapé en jogging et un de ses sweat-shirt, un paquet de chips dans les mains alors que d'habitude tu étais toujours en pleine forme lorsqu'il rentrait pour profiter de lui. Mais tu ne pouvais rien y faire, tu avais passé une trop mauvaise journée, patients chiants, mélangez le tout avec des problèmes d'administrations qui avaient pris des heures à être réparées. Cela baissait ton morale plus bas que terre.

 **" Il y a des restes au frigo si tu as faim."** , Dis-tu simplement sans le regarder.

A la place, Daiki vient directement s'assoir à côté de toi pour savoir ce qu'il ne va pas mais tu ne fais absolument pas attention à lui et tu restes accrochée à la série que tu regardes. Il essaye même de te voler des chips mais tu vires directement sa main. Il essaye de t'envahir de baiser et de caresse mais la encore tu le vires. Vous restez quelques minutes sans vous parler, ni vous regarder. A cause de son caractère, Aomine en a rapidement assez.

 **" Bon... tu ne me laisses pas le choix."**

Il se lève pour aller vers sa veste. Il revient avec quelque chose de caché entre ses mains. Il s'agenouille devant toi et te présentes une petite boîte qui attire directement ton regard. Il l'ouvre en te regardant. Et là, tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le stress de la journée plus la vague de bonheur qui te submerge actuellement sortent sous forme d'un fou rire. Tu ris tellement que tu en as mal à la mâchoire et aux abdos. Tu arrives seulement à sortir une phrase.

 **" Toi?! Aomine Daiki, tu me demandes en mariage?!"**

Tu exploses de nouveau de rire. Tu l'entends grogner à travers le boucan que tu fais.

 **"- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir mais bon...** , dit-il en refermant la boîte contenant la bague.

 **\- Oh! Non, non, non!"**

Tu lui reprends rapidement la boîte des mains et tu la gardes fermement contre toi.

 **" Je veux t'épouser! Je veux t'épouser!"**

 **Midorima Shintaro:**

Pour vous, il était absolument hors de question de vous marier dans l'immédiat. Déjà à cause de vos études, qui étaient particulièrement longues et ensuite de votre travail qui prenait tout votre temps. Pourtant tu sais très bien que Shintaro aimerait se marier car il est très attaché aux traditions familiales. Enfaite, tu sais qu'il prépare sa demande depuis un certain temps maintenant. Tu n'avais pas fait exprès, vraiment. Un jour, il y a quelques semaines, tu comptais rentrer chez toi mais tu avais malheureusement oublié tes clés. Alors tu étais directement allé dans le casier de ton cher petit-ami. Tu pris donc son trousseau de clé et tu commenças à refermer la porte mais tu aperçus une petite boîte cubique en velours rouge. Tu cédas à ta curiosité maladive, tu pris la boîte en main et l'ouvris discrètement, une bague fine, en son centre un diamant si trouve. Tu refermas la boîte et la reposas avec un grand sourire plaqué sur ton visage.

Depuis ce jour, tu attends patiemment et essayes de contrôler tes sentiments mais à l'intérieur c'est carrément la fête. Seulement voilà, cela faisait déjà presque un mois depuis que tu as découvert la bague et toujours rien , nada. Tu as envisagé plusieurs solutions, peut-être va-t-il une maîtresse, peut-être doute-t-il ou encore peut-être était-ce un te ses stupides objets porte-bonheur. Enfin, tu commences petit à petit à t'impatienter et parfois il pouvait le sentir, comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Vous êtes attablés comme tous les dimanches soirs et vous partagez un repas, chose que vous n'arrivez pas à faire tranquillement la semaine. Ton pied tape deux fois par seconde le sol exactement et tu fixes on copain depuis le début du repas en faisant tourner ta fourchette dans le vide. Ce dernier ne remarque jusque là pas car il est entrain de lire l'horoscope dans le journal. Lorsqu'il lève la tête et croise ton regard, il comprend que quelque chose te turlupine.

 **"[...], tu vas bien?"**

Tu décides d'être directe.

 **" Quand est ce que tu vas te décider à me demander en mariage?"**

Il s'étouffe en buvant son vin.

 **"- Pardon?!**

 **\- J'ai vu la bague! Et ça fait des semaines que j'attend!"**

Tu commences à débiter des paroles sans t'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la boîte rouge sur la table.

 **" C'est ça que tu as vu?"**

Tu hoches la tête. Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

 **" Si tu avais attendu un peu plus longtemps, je te l'aurais demandé au repas de famille la semaine prochaine."**

Tu les regardes, lui et la bague, interdite... Shit... la boulette.

 **"- [...]?**

 **\- Hum?**

 **\- J'en conclu que tu veux bien** m'épouser?"

Tu hoches vivement la tête tandis qu'il te passe la bague au doigt.

 **Kise Ryota:**

Ton petit-ami n'est pas connu pour être l'homme le plus discret au monde, bien au contraire. Ayant vécu dans un monde plein de paillette, on ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. Alors quand il préparait quelque chose, tu le savais tout de suite. Il devenait encore plus hyperactif que d'habitude et complètement insupportable. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de t'envoyer de petit pic et de t'en parler sans vraiment le faire. Alors quand il commençait à se préparer sa demande en mariage, tu le sût tout de suite. Mais tu te retenais bien de lui faire des remarques. Tu le voyais courir partout. Une fois, tu l'avais même vu rentrer avec un sachet d'une bijouterie hors de prix, mais là encore tu t'étais abstenue de commentaire. Tu l'avais laisser faire.

Puis, il t'avait invité dans le plus luxueux et le plus couteux de Tokyo, tu te dis qu'il y avait trop de coïncidence. Il allait très certainement faire sa déclaration ce soir

Tu t'es préparé mentalement toute la journée mais tu ne peux empêcher un petit sentiment de stress et d'appréhension. Tu tripotes le bas de ta robe avec tes doigts magnifiquement manucurés de la vielle. Vous vous trouvez à l'entrée attendant de pouvoir vous asseoir.

 **" Pourquoi est ce qu'on est ici déjà?**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dis! C'est pour fêter mon nouveau contrat!"**

Tu marmonnes un **" mais bien sûr"** dans ta barbe inexistante. C'est vrai qu'il venait de décrocher un contrat avec une marque mondialement connu cela dit, mais vous n'avez jamais fêter aucun de ses contrats, ce qui confirme d'autant plus ta supposition. Tu le vois se dandiner sur place et jouer avec ses doigts. C'est définitivement ce soir. On vous emmène à une table au milieux du restaurant. D'autres couples vous entours, des tables plus nombreuses également, ils ont tous leur extrêmement riches, certains on leur de parler d'affaires, d'autre de politiques ou encore certains de mode et des dernières nouveautés de chez Louis Vuitton. Vous deux, vous vous installez calmement à vos places, les cartes vous sont rapidement donné et vous faites tout cela en silence, chose pas très normal pour Ryota. Toute cette soirée n'était pas normal mais tu fais comme rien n'été. Vous êtes servis et vous mangez tranquillement, la fin du repas arrive rapidement. Alors que les serveurs emmènent le dessert, tu entends le blond se racler la gorge. Il se lève en reboutonnant la veste de son costume. Tu le regardes faire sans un mot car tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie. Tu mords doucement ta lèvre inférieure.

 **" Je vais au toilette.**

 **\- Pardon?!"**

Tu cris sans t'en rendre compte à cause de la surprise. Ryota te regarde lui aussi avec des yeux ronds, tous les regards du restaurant sont tournés vers vous. L'étonnement passe et Kise rigole doucement tandis que tu rougis comme une tomate.

 **" Bon... je suppose que tu l'avais deviné de toute façon n'est ce pas?"**

Il s'agenouille devant toi et sors une boîte de l'intérieur de sa veste. Il l'ouvre.

 **"- [...], tu es la femme de ma vie tu le sais, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et dieu seul sait combien mon cœur est grand vraim-**

 **\- Ryota...** , dis-tu en rigolant légèrement et en essuyant les larmes qui perlent à tes yeux.

 **\- [...]...veux-tu m'épouser?"**

Tu sautes dans ses bras alors que les spectateurs applaudissent tous.


	21. Chapter 21:Ces petits moments d'amour 2

_**Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous? Après une rentrée éprouvante, il est temps que je sorte un nouveau chapitre! Bon la terminale S... n'en parlons même pas et passons tout de suite à autre chose! J'ai besoin de vôtre avis sur le prochain chapitre, devrais-je faire le mariage? L'annonce de grossesse? ou alors un nouveau chapitre de votre choix? Mettez vos idées dans les commentaires si vous le voulez.**_ _ **Bon ce chapitre n'est certainement pas le meilleur ni le plus long mais j'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier quand même, sur ce bonne lecture et à bientôt!**_

* * *

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 **Martin Allye:** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise, kiss kiss!

 **Guest:** Je suis contente d'avoir fait ressortir ton côté fleure bleue, merci pour ton commentaire :)

 **Leia22:** Je le sais bien mais pas mal de mes lecteurs n'ont pas le compte fanfiction x). Evidemment, KnB n'est pas dans le cadre réaliste on est d'accord mais ma fiction n'est pas basé sur le basket en lui même, j'essaye de faire le plus réaliste possible et je pense que j'y arrive plutôt bien pour l'instant :) Bien sûr je respecte ton point de vue. Et pourquoi Aomine a changé d'avis? Je laisse libre court à ton imagination. Bon... j'ai pas réussis à sortir le chapitre 21 pendant les vacances d'été mais je le sors pendant les vacances d'octobre, au moins il sort x) ( ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai très bien profité de mes vacances!).

 **Chihiro Otashi:** Ne t'en fais pas je vais me débrouiller mais merci quand même :), j'avais envie de changer un peu pour Akashi donc j'ai rajouté un peu d'humour heureuse que ça te plaise. A la prochaine!

 **Ellie27:** Bonjour! Ecoute, c'est un secret de famille alors je ne peux pas vraiment te le révéler mais bon j'aime les choses mignonnes donc je rend un peu tout mignon x) J'ai essayé de faire mon mieux pour diversifier toutes les demandes même si c'tait un peu chaud je t'avoue mais toutes ont l'air de t'avoir conquises donc je suis plutôt contente, à la prochain! Ps: Je compte sur toi!

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:**

C'est un dimanche plutôt normal dans votre vie habituelle. Tu te lèves au environ de neuf heure du matin, ton compagnon est déjà levé depuis une heure voir une heure et demi s'il avait rapidement trouvé le sommeil. Heureusement pour vous deux, dimanche est votre journée, aucun de vous ne travaille, vous pouvez donc profiter l'un de l'autre ce jour-ci sans vous poser de question.

Tu traînes un peu dans ton lit avant de te lever, Nigu se trouve aux pieds du lit de ton côté, il semble réveillé mais il ne bouge pas. Tu l'appelles par son prénom en tapotant la place libre à côté de toi. Il lève directement la tête en bougeant la queue, il saute sur le matelas pour te rejoindre. Tu lui fais de longues et amoureuses caresses, Tetsuya n'est pas là alors tu dois bien distribuer un peu ton amour quelqu'un d'autre et là c'est tombé sur votre chien. Après quelques minutes de câlinage tu te décides enfin à te lever. Tu enfiles un petit gilet car la chaleur de la couette te quitte petit à petit. Tu glisses tes pieds dans tes pantoufles et tu sors enfin de ta chambre après avoir ouverts les volets.

Tu t'engouffres dans le salon pour ensuite passer dans la cuisine. Ton fiancé est assis devant la petite table de la pièce, il est entrain de manipuler une pâte, certainement de l'argile et il essaye du mieux qu'il peut de faire une forme. Tu souris tendrement avant de t'avancer vers lui et de lui demander ton baiser matinal. Il lève la tête pour te le donner avant de retourner au travail. Tu te diriges vers la machine à café et tu t'en fais couler un dans ta tasse préférée. Tu en bois quelques gorgée avant de retourner vers le bleu. Tu entoures son cou avec tes bras et poses ta tête sur son épaule.

 **"- Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire exactement?**

 **\- je teste des activités à faire avec les enfants, tu veux les faire faire avec moi?"**

Tu hoches la tête tu t'assois en face de lui. Il asperge tes mains d'un peu d'eau et te donne une boule de pâte. Tu commences à la malaxer. Tu arrives plutôt facilement à créer une forme mais ton fiancé en face à l'air de plutôt galérer et il s'en met partout, sur lui mais également par terre. Tu ris discrètement, c'est assez mignon à regarder et en même temps tu te demandes comment des enfants de maternelle pourraient arriver à le faire alors que leur professeur n'y arrive pas tout seul. Tu stoppes tes mouvements.

 **"- Chéri, et si tu trouvais une autre activité à faire à tes adorables élèves?**

 **\- Je crois bien que tu as raison."**

 **Akashi Seijuro:**

Tu rentres enfin à ton appartement après une longue journée de travail, tu t'attends comme d'habitude à revenir dans un appartement vide avec ton chat comme seul résident. Tu le penses bien évidement, mais quand tu insères la clé dans la serrure de la porte, celle-ci est déjà ouverte. Tu l'ouvres douteuse, les lumières sont allumées et une douce musique classique résonne dans tout l'appartement. Ton chat blanc touffu, Prince, se dirige vers toi et se frotte contre tes jambes en miaulant. Tu t'abaisses un petit peu pour le caresser puis tu te diriges hors du couloir pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un. Tu es sûre et certaine de ne pas avoir allumer de musique ce matin, que tu avais éteins les lumières et que tu avais bien fermé la porte.

Tu avances tout doucement, tu arrives dans le salon qui est directement à côté de la cuisine sans murs pour les séparer. Tu tournes la tête et tu fus surprise de trouver ta touffe de cheveux rouges dans la cuisine entrain de couper des légumes. Tu souris légèrement puis enlèves ta veste et ton écharpe pour les poser sur le canapé. Tu t'avances vers Seijuro en souriant, ça faisait quelques jours que tu ne l'avais pas vus et maintenant que tu le voyais, il était entrain de te cuisiner un bon petit plat comme un bon mari.

Le rouge te vois et t'adresse un sourire, il termine sa tâche tandis que tu viens derrière lui en passant un bras sur son torse pour le caresser, ta tête repose contre son épaule. Il tourne la tête vers la tienne et embrasse ton front.

 **"-Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

 **-J'ai réussi à boucler un gros contrat plus tôt alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait fêter ça."**

Dit-il en jetant les légumes coupés dans le wok sur le feu. Il posa ensuite le couvercle dessus et se retourna complètement vers toi pour te prendre dans ses bras.

 **"-Tu m'as manqué** , murmures-tu avant de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes.

 **-Toi aussi ma douce."**

Tu passes tes bras autour de son cou et, lui, les siens autour de ta taille. Il t'embrasse à son tour en te portant tout doucement pour te déposer sur le plan de travail. Tu souris et le regarde continuer sa cuisine, tu ne savais pas vraiment qu'il était doué en cuisine, c'était plutôt toi qui le faisait d'habitude. L'odeur qui se dégageait était est dans tous les cas délicieuse.

 **"J'ai bien fais de t'épouser."**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:**

C'était le genre de journée que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment. Tu sais, ces journées où tu as des tonnes de chose à faire mais que tu n'es absolument pas motiver pour le faire et au final tu te traines tout ce travail jusqu'à la dernière minute de la nuit. Et bien tu te trouves dans cette situation actuellement. C'était en plain milieu d'après-midi. Tu as assis en plein centre du salon sur le grand tapis qui recouvre le sol, des tonnes de papiers étalés autour de toi. C'est le dossier d'un client qui te retourne complètement la tête, tu ne sais pas par quel bout commencer ni par celui dont tu dois finir. C'est un vrai casse tête et malgré le bien-être de ton foyer et la douce chaleur de la cheminée à bois devant toi, rien ne t'enlèves ton mal de crâne à force de trop réfléchir.

Atsushi n'est pas encore là, enfin tu as vraiment perdue la notion de l'heure alors tu ne sais pas vraiment quelle heure il est, tu ne sais pas s'il va bientôt rentrer ou alors si les heures sont interminable et qu'il est en fait plus tôt que tu ne le pense. Heureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas folle, tu entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tu ne te retournes pas et restes concentrée sur ce que tu fais sachant très bien qui c'était. Tu tapes rapidement sur ton ordinateur sentant une vague d'inspiration arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement tu sens ton petit-ami venir derrière toi, il s'assoit à même le sol et se place de sorte à se que tu sois entre ses jambes et que celle ci t'encadre de part et d'autre. Son torse et coller contre ton dos et sa tête repose maintenant sur la tienne. Tu peux sentir qu'il mâche quelque chose. Il entoure ta taille avec ses immenses bras.

Sa tête se retrouve dans ton cou et il y laisse quelques baisers, tu gémis légèrement, il sait très bien que tu es très sensible ici.

 **"-Arrêtes Atsushi...**

 **-Mais... tu y es depuis des heures."**

Dit il en te faisant basculer sur le côté. Tu geins en essayant de te relever mais Atsushi se couche sur toi. Il t'embrasse tout en caressant tes hanches.

 **" A-Atsushi... s'il te plaît..."** , demandes-tu tout en rigolant légèrement à cause des sensations.

Il te coupe encore la parole et continue d'embrasser ton cou. Il était bien décidé à te détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

 **Aomine Daiki:**

Tu sais que Daiki est particulièrement stressé en ce moment même s'il ne le montre pas, ça, ça n'a pas changé depuis le lycée. Même s'il ne veut pas te le dire, tu le sens pertinemment dans ses actions, dans ses gestes, il perd plus rapidement patience et il s'énerve pour un rien. Au départ tu pensais lui laisser un peu d'espace pour qu'il se calme tout seul mais le problème s'étale maintenant sur quelques semaines et, même si tu ne le montre pas également, ça commence à te peser sur les épaules. Tu sais bien que bientôt arrive de grandes qualifications qui lui permettraient de jouer dans une plus grande équipe que celle où il est déjà mais du coup il passait tout son temps à l'entraînement et ne rentrait que pour dormir quelques heures avant de repartir toute la journée. Pas que cette situation commençait à te soûler mais quand même un peu.

Tu as donc décidé d'aller le chercher à son gymnase d'entraînement après avoir finis ton travail. Il est donc à peu-près 18h quand tu te gares sur le parking à l'entrée. Quelques hommes sont devant entrain discuter, ceux sont des équipiers de Daiki. Tu sors en prenant tes affaires et en fermant la voiture, et tu te diriges vers eux. Ils te connaissent bien maintenant.

 **"-Bonsoir, Daiki est encore là ?**

 **\- Salut [...], il est encore entrain de s'entraîner à l'intérieur."**

Tu le remercies avant de rentrer et en effet des bruit de basket raclant contre le parquet retentit. Tu rentres sur le terrain pour l'apercevoir. Il est dégoulinant de sueur et semble carrément épuisé. Il s'élance pour mettre un dunk assez violent. Il reste accroché quelques secondes au panier avant de retomber par terre. Tu t'assois du le banc sur le côté en le regardant, c'est jambes tremblent également, ça te fait mal au cœur. Il s'essuie le front avec le bas de son tee-shirt avant de reprendre le ballon et de se retourner vers toi. Il t'aperçoit enfin. Tu le vois hésiter mais il te rejoins tout de même. Tu te lèves.

 **" Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais rentr-"**

Tu enlaces son torse avec tes bras et tu te colles à son torse. Il ne bouge pas et se contente de reprendre son soufflé court.

 **"Je rentre que si tu rentres avec moi."**

Ta voix est plus malheureuse que tu l'aurais voulu, tu aurais voulu te contrôler et être plus ferme. Daiki doit le sentir car il passa une main dans tes cheveux avant d'embrasser le comment de ton crâne.

 **" Je prend une douche et j'arrive tout de suite princesse."**

 **Midorima Shintaro:**

Vous êtes tranquillement entrain de regarder la télé, toi allongée sur Shintaro, les bras autour de son torse et ta tête reposant dessus. Vous avez passé votre journée de repos à glander à la maison, ce n'est pas vraiment habituellement mais vous en aviez envie pour une fois. Seulement, le journal télévisé du soir commence légèrement à t'ennuyer et tu as bien envie de bouger un peu maintenant. Tu lèves la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux verts qui semble, lui, absorbé par ce qui est affiché sur l'écran plat. Tu diriges ta main vers ses cheveux et prendre une mèche pour jouer un peu avec. Il baisse le regard vers toi et remarque ton air ennuyé.

 **"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?**

 **\- Et si on sortait un peu?"**

Il te regarde hésitant puis il prend la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision, tu souris et te lèves immédiatement pour partir enfiler une robe en laine particulièrement confortable, ainsi que tes bottines d'hivers. Tu mets ensuite ton manteau ainsi que Shintaro, celui-ci était déjà habillé correctement comme d'habitude. Tu enroules une écharpe autour de ton cou avant de sortir.

Vous vous dirigez vers le centre ville, qui n'est pas très loin de chez vous à pied, l'appartement était aussi proche de l'hôpital c'est pour cela. Tout de suite l'ambiance s'installe, vous êtes en plein mois de décembre et le froid est présent. Heureusement pour vous, l'ambiance de Noël l'est aussi. La ville de Tokyo est remplit d'illumination plus belles les unes que les autres ce qui donne un air encore plus romantique à votre balade en amoureux main dans la main. Vous êtes totalement gelés mais ça vous fais du bien de sortir après une journée enfermés à l'intérieur. Vous décidez tout de même de partir vous réfugier dans un petit bar sympa. Enfin Shintaro cède à tes caprices et vous vous retrouvez dans un bar à chat.

Tu adores les chats alors tu es vraiment comblée de pouvoir siroter ton chocolat chaud tout en caressant un magnifique chat blanc au yeux hétérochromes, bleu et vert. Tu n'as pas le droit d'en ramener un à la maison, Shintaro n'aimait pas du tout ça et en plus ça perturberait la propreté de votre modeste appartement. Ironiquement un chat complètement noir se pose sur les genoux de Shintaro pour lui demander des câlins et des caresses. Celui-ci affiche des mines dégouté et essaye d'enlever le chat de ses genoux mais celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir s'enlever. Tu le prends en pitié et tu te penches au dessus de la table pour prendre le chat avec ta main libre, l'autre étant occupé avec l'autre chat. Tu le caresses également, tu es vraiment la fille au chat parfaite. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que ton petit-ami te regarde avec un regard attendris et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Les rendez vous improvisés sont définitivement les meilleurs.

 **Kise Ryota:**

Tu as passé une merveilleuse nuit, vraiment ça faisait quelque temps que tu n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Peut-être que la présence de ton petit-ami après plusieurs semaines d'absence à cause de son travail. Tout ce que voulait c'était ne jamais te réveiller, la vie était bien plus facile ainsi. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que tu sentes les mains froides de Ryota sur ton ventre qui te réveillent presque instantanément. Tu grognes et roules à l'opposé en te dégageant de son emprise. Tu n'as définitivement pas envie de te réveiller, tu as encore envie de rester comme tu es.

 **"[...]... réveilles toi."**

Tu geins de nouveau et te mets en boule en ramenant toute la couverture que tu peux autour de toi. Tu l'entends légèrement rire et bouger. Il recolle son torse contre son dos et, cette fois, entour complètement ta taille avec ses bras, il enfouis sa tête dans le creux de ton cou et capture tes jambes entre les siennes. Tu essayes de le pousser mais il reste fermement attaché à toi et il commence à embrasser ton cou tout en te faisant des chatouilles. Tu te débattit en essayant de le faire lacher mais impossible, il ne te laissera définitivement pas tranquille. Tu tournes ta tête vers lui en gémissant.

 **" Ryotaaaaa..."**

Avec ses bras musclés il te fait basculer sur lui tout en posant ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Tu réponds à son baiser en gémissant, il te sert contre lui.

 **"-Bonjour ma chérie, tu m'as manqué...**

 **\- Je vais te tuer."**

Réponds-tu en posant ta tête sur son torse. Il caresse tes cheveux en riant.

 **" Mais oui, mais oui."**


End file.
